Cuando todo esta mal
by Sendokai.Zak
Summary: No recuerdo la ultima vez que tuve un momento familiar con ellos... siempre crei que seriamos una familia felíz, siempre crei que a pesar de todo, podria mos sonreír y seguir haciendo tonterias como los hermanos que somos... siempre crei que ustedes estarian hay para... como yo siempre he estado hay para ustedes... solo quisiera saber que fue lo que hice mal...
1. Capitulo 1: Ser una Familia

Yo no soy el propietario de las tortugas Ninjas... Este es un Fanfiction basado en la serie del 2012

...Yo sé cuándo empezó todo esto... pero no sé cuándo terminara... ni siquiera sé si Yo podré llegar al final... Ellos creen que simplemente estoy molesto y que se me pasara... pero no es así... ellos... están tan ciegos que no ven mi dolor... ellos... están tan sordos que no oyen mis gritos... ellos... simplemente no entienden...

Primera Parte

Nuevos Amigos.

**Capítulo 1: Ser una Familia**

**Después de los acontecimientos de "Nuevo amigo, Viejo enemigo"**

**POV de April:**

Yo solo intentaba ayudar a Mikey a tener nuevos amigos humanos (Después de todo, Yo no contaba, porque Yo TENIA que quererlos). Así que le enseña a Mikey un lugar en donde puede socializar con otras personas: Internet. Estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que solo hizo clic en la foto de Chris Bradford, me abrazo (No sé por qué Donnie se sorprendió tanto) y lanzo la laptop de Donnie por los aires. Honestamente, Donnie y Yo creímos que debíamos ayudarlo con este asunto, ya que él simplemente se fue de la alcantarilla, celebrando que él y un tal Daniel Ramírez eran amigos de Bradford, pero Rapha dijo que él tenía que aprender solo. Yo… nunca había pensado en la mínima posibilidad de que ese Bradford fuese un secuas del Pie, en ese momento ni siquiera sabía que existía un clan llamado "Clan del pie". Después me entere de que el líder del clan era Oroku Saki, enemigo mortal de Splinter. Me sentí mal por Mikey, el creyó que había hecho un amigo humano, pero solo resulto ser un asesino entrenado en ninjitsu que trabajaba para un sujeto, quien intentaba desesperadamente Matar a su padre... en serio... ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, piensa en esa posibilidad? Yo quise hablar con él, pero fui interrumpida por Donnie, quien me estaba pidiendo que lo acompañase a la cocina por una pizza que él me guardo. Supongo... que fue en ese momento en donde todo comenzó... La verdad… me hubiera encantado darme cuenta antes… me hubiera encantado poder haber ayudado a Mikey en ese momento que tanto necesitaba a alguien… Mikey jamás supo lo que se sentía haber perdido un amigo… y creo que esta no era la mejor manera de experimentar un vacío como el que te deja saber que alguien en quien confiabas te traicionara. No quería que Mikey pasara por eso solo… la verdad creí que al menos sus hermanos tratarían de ser más comprensivo con él… Yo estoy de acuerdo en que Mikey no debió confiar demasiado en Chris… pero Mikey lo hiso porque de algún modo u otro… él vio el bien en Bradford.

Al final no pude hablar con Mikey porque me entretuve hablando con Donnie mientras comíamos mi pizza favorita... Aunque no recuerdo haberle dicho a Donnie cuál era mi pizza favorita... supongo que adivinó... Sin embargo, ese no era el punto, yo trataba de hablar con Donnie con respecto a lo que paso, pero el solo respondió diciendo:

—Mikey debería ser más cuidadoso —eso me dejo pensativa.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, trate de no pensar mucho acerca de eso, pensé que Mikey estaría bien con sus hermanos. En clases de ciencia, el profesor nos dijo que tenía planeado hacer un experimento en clases. Era necesario que tuviéramos un compañero para el experimento, naturalmente, yo quería que mi compañera fuera Irma, pero el profesor selecciono a los compañeros, y ella termino acompañando a un tal Casey Jones. Por mi parte, termine con una chica con la que yo nunca había hablado, de hecho, ella no interactuaba con casi nadie en esa escuela, ella siempre estaba atendiendo a su teléfono, una vez, en Geografía, ella recibió un mensaje de texto, y decidió responderlo en medio de un examen (asegurándose de que la profesora no se diera cuenta) pero aun así, ella fue quien obtuvo la mejor calificación... No era de esas chicas nerds o frikis... de hecho era muy bonita y... dotada... y la mayoría de los chicos de la clase intentaban algo con ella, pero ella prefirió darle importancia a su teléfono antes que interactuar con esos "cerdos".

Se llamaba Allison Victory, era sencillo reconocerla, tenía una piel pálida con grandes ojos azul celeste y una larga y lisa cabellera rubia, vestía una camisa blanca, cubierta por un chaleco negro a botones, sin mangas, una falda corta de color gris, tenía unas pantimedias negras y usaba Mary Janes de color morado, su sello característico es que ella tenía una boina morada. Ella se acercó a mí para empezar nuestro proyecto...

—Hola, encantada de conocerte —dijo Allison con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Hola, el placer es mío —respondí. Ella parecía ser amable y amistosa.

**POV de Allison:**

—Hola, encantada de conocerte —le dije a la chica que sería mi compañera de Ciencias.

—Hola, el placer es mío —ella me respondió. Honestamente, no sabía que pensar de ella, es decir, parecía una chica amigable y bastante agradable... pero podría asegurar que una vez la vi meterse en una alcantarilla...

—April O'neil... ¿cierto?, Me llamo Victory, Allison Victory.

—Lindo nombre —Ella dijo, a lo cual yo respondí con sincero "gracias".

—Bueno, April: ¿De qué te gustaría hacer nuestro proyecto de Ciencias? —Le pregunté.

—Bueno… realmente no estoy segura de que podríamos hacer… Según el profesor, debemos utilizar al menos un material reciclable para el proyecto. Sin mencionar la siempre divertida parte escrita del trabajo —April dijo, estaría de sobra decir que lo último que dijo fue un evidente sarcasmo.

—Podríamos hacer... lámparas de lava —le sugerí.

— ¿Lámparas... de Lava? —pregunto April... un poco confundida

—Sí, yo sé cómo se hacen, y podemos utilizar al menos un material reciclable. Si quieres, podemos reunirnos en tu casa.

—Esta... bien... Podemos reunirnos al salir de clases... ¿OK?

—De hecho... necesito hacer algo después de la escuela... ¿qué tal esta noche?

—Claro —Me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, me dio la dirección de su apartamento y yo le respondí con un simple "Gracias"...

Para mí, este día en la escuela, fue como cualquier otro, aburrido, era la misma rutina de siempre, esa escuela no representaba un verdadero reto para mí, Mi madre era doctora, y ella dijo que mi I.C. siempre fue superior al de los demás... No es por presumir o por hacerme sentir superior a los demás, pero es que siempre me fue fácil desarrollarme en los estudios, incluso cuando no me importaba tanto como debería. El problema es que nadie en esa escuela era mi amigo. 326 estudiantes en ese instituto, y no hay ninguno al que yo pueda llamar: Amigo. No sé lo que piensan los demás, y no me importa... pero para mí... "Amigo" es una palabra con un significado muy importante, y Yo no llamo así a cualquiera... después de todo... mis amigos, mis únicos y grandes amigos no están en la escuela... ni siquiera en la ciudad... solo puedo verlos en verano... y solo puedo hablar con ellos por teléfono... ellos son todo lo que tengo... son mi familia, después de todo... No tengo padres y soy hija única... es por eso que no puedo separarme de mi teléfono... y mientras hay otras chicas que le dan un estúpido uso, este teléfono si tiene un verdadero significado para mí, prefiero contestar un solo mensaje de mis amigos antes que responder correctamente un examen de Geografía, prefiero contemplar una foto que ellos me manden antes que prestarle atención a los cerdos del equipo de futbol, quienes solo de fijan en cada chica bonita que ven. Pero aun así, tengo que tener una actitud educada con todos en esa escuela, porque yo sé que eso es lo correcto, no importa que tan desagradable sean ciertas personas… Sé que podría parecer engreída… y tal vez lo sea, pero realmente no me importa.

Termine de hacer lo que tenía que hacer en mi casa... y fui directo a la casa de April, con los materiales para la lámpara de lava. Ella me estaba esperando en la entrada de su apartamento y me invito a pasar.

— ¿Qué era lo que tenías que hacer? —me pregunto, muy curiosa...

—Era... algo muy personal —le respondí, ella acento con la cabeza y no pregunto nada más al respecto. De repente, sonó mi teléfono, creí que se trataba de mis amigos, pero no fue así.

— ¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntarme con curiosidad.

—No es nada importante... es sola una solicitud de amistad de un tal... Daniel Ramírez...

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Lo conoces?

—No, es que ayer vi su nombre en Internet —dijo, y a partir de ahí nos pusimos a hacer nuestro proyecto

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que finalmente me quede distraída viendo en su ventana... porque vi una gran sombra que se movía y parecía un... animal… pero no era un animal cualquiera, de hecho, no era del todo animal… sé que podrá sonar bastante loco, pero parecía una especie de… Hombre tortuga.

**POV de Mikey:**

—Acéptalo Mikey, los humanos no te entienden. Bueno, ni nosotros te entendemos.

Esas fueron las "alentadoras" palabras que Raphael me dijo. Yo solo quería probarle lo contrario, yo solo quería probarles a todos ellos que yo si podía tener un amigo humano. Sabía que debía haber alguien en algún lado que nos aceptase, al menos a mí. Después de todo, hay muchas personas en New York, yo sabía que por muy escasa que fuera la probabilidad, debía haber al menos una persona que no tuviera miedo de tener a una tortuga ninja mutante adolescente como amigo… he incluso si no había ni una sola persona en New York que me aceptara a mí o a mis hermanos, Yo no perdería la esperanza todavía… todavía había otros lugares en el mundo. Sé que hay un dicho que dice que el mundo es un lugar pequeño… pero la verdad es que es más grande de lo que mucha gente cree… Sé que había un lugar donde alguien podría ser mi amigo… y afortunadamente para mí, ese lugar estaba en la laptop de Donnie.

Creí que nunca podría terminar de agradecerle a April por haberme mostrado el Internet, ya que de esa manera tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi futuro mejor amigo: Chris Bradford... Cielos... Debí haberme sentido tan feliz como Daniel Ramírez cuando Chris lo acepto como "amigo". Yo simplemente quería correr a saludar a mi nuevo mejor amigo (además de April), creí que esto sería simplemente grandioso. Pero... nunca hubiera imaginado como terminarían las cosas... yo siempre supe que él era un gran artista marcial, de hecho esa fue la razón por la cual quise ser amigo de Chris, pero nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que él trabajaba para Destructor... creo que Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando, estaba tan emocionado con la idea de que por primera vez (aparte de April) tuve un amigo de verdad. Mi alegría no duro mucho... además... mi alegría ni siquiera significaba algo para Bradford, para él: todo era pura porquería que él utilizaba para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¿Realmente creíste que alguien como Yo pudiera ser amigo de un monstruo como TÚ? —eso sí me dolió. Yo le presente a mis dedos. Él me mostró su kata secreta, y yo quería enseñarle la mía... pero aun después de todo eso, él me hato y me utilizo como carnada para guiarlo hasta la guarida...

Seré el primero en decirlo, me alegra tanto que pudiéramos deshacernos de esos tipos del pie... pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Por mi culpa, mi familia estaba en peligro. Quise tanto un amigo que no me di cuenta del peligro en el que me expuse a mí mismo... y a mi padre...

—Bueno él es una maquina asesina psicópata, mereces mejores amigos que eso—muchas gracias, Rapha... yo creo que todo el mundo merece mejores amigos que eso... y por más que lo intentara, esa frase no salía de mi cabeza... esa estúpida frase seguía en mi cabeza hasta que finamente pude dormir... esa pútrida frase me torturaba... y mucho. Era un recordatorio de lo estúpido que yo había sido. Era un recordatorio de todo el daño que yo cause…

"Claro que fue tu culpa"

"Claro que fue tu culpa"

Por mi culpa, Destructor ahora sabía que Splinter seguía vivo, sabia de nosotros y que vivíamos en las alcantarillas

"Claro que fue tu culpa"

"Claro que fue tu culpa"

Claro que fue mi culpa... Yo simplemente trate de alejarme de toda esa porquería. Yo quise hablar con April al respecto le había pedido permiso a mi sensei para poder visitarla a su casa... pero... me quede paralizado... justo cuando... estaba llegando hacia su departamento... Yo la vi... Yo... sentí como mi tristeza se marchaba mientras la veía... era tan hermosa... era la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida... (Lo siento April). Honestamente, creí que solo era porque yo estaba triste y de repente tuve otra oportunidad de hacer un nuevo amigo humano... un verdadero amigo humano y creo que esa idea fue lo que provoco que una chica que no conocía me cautivara tan rápidamente. Lo sé, suena muy estúpido… pero no me importa.

* * *

**Después de los acontecimientos de "El desafío"**

**POV de April:**

Creo que la situación no podría estar peor. Yo... creí que finalmente todo se solucionaría, creí que finalmente podría volver con mi padre... pero no fue así... una vez más, fui separada de mi padre por culpa de esos asquerosos pulpos rosados... yo solo quería recuperar a mi papá. Justo cuando creí que la noche no podía ser peor... mis amigos casi mueren por culpa de Destructor... yo... simplemente quede destrozada al ver a mis amigos con heridas tan graves y con esas caras tan decaídas. Yo... sentí que nada podía salir peor, ni ese día, ni los próximos... Mi padre seguía prisionero de esos asquerosos pulpos y ahora hay un loco asesino tratando de matar a Splinter y a sus hijos. Si... creo que absolutamente nada podía ser peor...

Pero ¿Saben?... no dejaría que la tristeza acabase conmigo... mientras ninguno de nosotros se rinda... podremos recuperar a mi padre y detener a esos Kraang y detener al clan del Pie.

Esa misma noche, cuando pudimos calmarnos después de todo el desastre de aquel día, quise ver cómo estaban los chicos, y por lo que pude ver, sus heridas físicas eran más dolorosas que sus heridas emocionales. Eso me alegro un poco... eso creo, quiero decir: que sus heridas físicas sanarían pronto y eso es bueno, pero si algo me enseño el entrenamiento de Splinter... es que las heridas emocionales son más difíciles de tratar, y existen ocasiones en las que simplemente no sanan, por eso me alegraba un poco que a todos les doliera más el cuerpo... bueno, a casi todos...

Cuando fui a ver a Mikey, él estaba en su habitación... llorando, eso me preocupo mucho. Así que toque la puerta, y después de un corto momento de silencio...

— ¿Quién es? —me pregunto Mikey, se podía notar la tristeza en sus palabras.

—Soy yo Mikey, April —hubo otro momento se silenció...

—Adelante... —esta vez, la tristeza era menos notable en su voz, pero seguía ahí.

—Hola Mikey, ¿cómo te sientes? —podía ver que estaba sentando en su cama, viéndome, con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero yo sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa, y por si no fuera poco... todavía había manchas de lágrimas en su máscara y en su rostro.

—Estoy bien, April.

—Vamos Mikey, dime la verdad —le respondí, mientras me sentaba en su cama, al lado de él.

— ¿De qué hablas, April?, estoy bien.

—Mikey, no me mientas, te escuche mientras estaba detrás de la puerta, pude escuchar perfectamente que estabas llorando. Dime ¿Te duele algo?

—N-no, No me due-duele nada April, en serio —me respondió, un poco nervioso.

—Entonces. ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Y-yo no e-estab… —lo interrumpí.

—Mikey, todavía hay manchas de lágrimas en tu máscara, Yo ya lo sé —Mikey se quedó sin palabras, ya no podía seguir fingiendo más... Después de un momento, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de Lágrimas...

—Y-Yo... Lo lamento tanto, April... —me dijo, mientras trataba de cubrirse la cara.

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Mikey? —le pregunte, un poco confundida, mientras ponía mi mano derecha en su espald... caparazón y la izquierda en su hombro.

—Por mi culpa... perdimos la oportunidad de rescatar a tu padre...

—Mikey...

— ¡De no ser por mí y mi "ayuda" al presionar un botón, hubiéramos logrado escapar de ese lugar junto a tu Papá!

—Mikey.

—Creí que por fin serviría de algo, creí que podía ayudar... pero solo lo empeore... eso es lo único que hago bien...

— ¡De acuerdo Mikey, esto es suficiente! —le dije en voz alta, Yo ya no podía soportar ver a Mikey auto despreciándose—. ¡El hecho de que mi padre no volviera, se debe a que él decidió quedarse, no tiene nada que ver con que tu presionaras o no un botón, sin importar si hubiera o no Kraang, no tiene nada que ver contigo, eso solo significa que había Kraangs en una sede de los Kraangs. ¿Entendido? —me relaje un momento, y luego proseguí—… Mikey, nada de esto es culpa tuya, lo que ocurrió... fue un accidente... quiero que sepas que yo vi claramente que mi padre decidió quedarse a luchar contra los Kraang y que yo no te culpo por eso —después de ese momento, la cara de Mikey se ilumino, hizo una sonrisa sincera, se limpió la cara y me dijo...

— ¿De verdad? —me pregunto

—De verdad —le respondí.

— Muchas gracias April —me abrazo fuertemente, yo le devolví el abrazo y le dije:

—Prométeme que no te volverás a sentir culpable por eso, Mikey.

—Lo prometo —dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su cara. Después de ese momento, decidí que tenía que volver a casa, así que me despedí de él y de los chicos. Justo antes de llegar a casa, me di cuenta: ¡No hice nada del proyecto de Ciencias! ¡Allison me matara!

**POV de Allison:**

Yo estaba caminando devuelta a la escuela y no podía sacarme de la cabeza esa extraña sombra que vi en la ventana de April la noche anterior. Sé que era de lo más extraño, pero yo podía asegurar que esa sombra se parecía a una tortuga... Decidí que lo mejor era no darle importancia... puesto que pudo haber sido mi imaginación, pero eso no era lo único que me preocupaba, puesto que días después había visto algo que volaba por los cielos... algo, parecido a una especie de hombre...pájaro... Eso era lo único que tenía en mi cabeza, mientras caminaba devuelta a este instituto, cuando en lo que a mí respecta, es un reclusorio.

Lo único que quería era poder volver con mis amigos, quería estar con mi familia, quería que el verano llegara lo más pronto posible, no quería quedarme atascada en un lugar lleno de brabucones que abusan física y verbalmente a otros chicos más pequeños que ellos, lleno de chicas que solo les importa su apariencia, dándole más importancia a todo su cuerpo excepto en la parte más importante, su cerebro. Lleno de chicos maleantes y delincuentes juveniles que se creen geniales, solo porque quebrantan la ley antes de los 18 años. De cerebritos y de chicos mimados que disfrutan sintiéndose superior haciendo que los demás se sientan estúpidos o se sientan como nada solo porque no nacieron con una cuchara de plata en la boca. De pervertidos adolescentes llenos de hormonas que solo quieren algo con cada chica bonita que ven. De gente pesimista y amargada que solo se la pasa quejándose de lo dañada que está esta sociedad, tratando de extinguir la poca alegría sincera que le queda a escasas personas... ellos ni siquiera tratan de hacer algo por el bien de esta "Sociedad Dañada". Hace pocas semanas, quise iniciar un proyecto comunitario para las personas de la ciudad... pero no pudimos terminarlo, porque no hubo suficientes estudiantes interesados. Lo volví a intentar... esta vez fueron menos estudiantes... Arrancar esa hoja del proyecto del mural de la escuela y la destroce... Trataba de no pensar en las cosas malas de ese lugar, y repentinamente, llego April corriendo hacia a mí, diciendo, más bien gritando: "¡Allison! ¡Allison!".

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede April? —le pregunte, con la preocupación de que algo malo podría estar pasando.

—Y-yo, *respiración*, tengo que decirte... *respiración* algo… —me dijo, su vos estaba entre cortada porque tenía que tomar respiraciones después de correr mucho...

— ¿Qué sucede April? ¿Tiene que ver con el proyecto?

— De hecho... Si...— me respondió, podía notar los nervios en su voz—. Tengo que decirte que anoche, no pude hacer nada del proyecto.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte, con voz calmada pero directa.

—Es que... veras, yo... tuve que quedarme muy tarde en la "casa" de un amigo... él... se sentía muy mal emocionalmente y necesitaba de mi apoyo...

—Eso es, muy triste April, pero dime, ¿se siente mejor? —le pregunte, con un poco de melancolía...

—Sí, él se siente mucho mejor —me respondió, con un poco de alivio en su cara, creo que pensó que yo posiblemente la mataría o algo así, pero la verdad es que ella no sabe lo poco que me importa ese proyecto.

—Bueno, descuida April, esta noche nos podemos volver a reunir para adelantar el tiempo perdido.

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! —me respondió contenta

—De nada —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Esa noche, de camino a casa de April, quise dar unas cuantas vueltas por las calles, mientras charlaba con uno de mis amigos, por cierto... son siete amigos en total... y ellos son muy únicos, si ustedes me entienden, el que estaba atendiendo el teléfono se llama Zak y él es un poco... muy payaso, pero supongo que eso era lo que agradaba de él.

—Hola Alli, ¿cómo ha estado todo? —me pregunto Zak, con su típico tono animado y a la vez infantil.

—Hola Zak... ¿quieres que sea sincera? Trato de soportar toda la porquería que tengo que enfrentar cada vez que cruzo las calles de New York, es una hermosa ciudad pero desafortunadamente muchos habitantes no lo son durante la noche... A demás, estoy harta de mi escuela. Siento que esa escuela no es un verdadero reto para mí y no quiero hablar de sus estudiantes —Hubo un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que Zak finalmente respondió.

—Wow... tú realmente querías soltar toda la basura que te guardabas, ¿verdad? —me respondió con el tono Zak de siempre.

— ¿Es tan obvio? —le respondí con un poco de sarcasmo. A partir de ese momento nos pusimos a hablar de lo mucho que los chicos me extrañan y yo a ellos, mientras caminaba hacia casa de April. Pero en el camino... llegando al Hotel Lobo, encontré una sustancia fluorescente... En ese momento, dije —No...

**POV de Mikey:**

Esa fue sin duda alguna: La peor noche de mí vida... todo empezó como cualquier día, nosotros en las alcantarillas haciendo las cosas que normalmente hacemos mientras que April era atacada por una especie de Hombre Pájaro, si, un día como cualquier otro. Me sorprendió mucho saber que esa paloma en realidad era un mensajero que tenía un mensaje para April, un mensaje de su padre. Creí que sería una de las noches más geniales de mi vida, una infiltración a la guarida del enemigo por una misión de rescate... ¡eso es simplemente genial!... pero bueno, el gusto no me duro mucho... ya que cuando entramos a la habitación de la computadora central, Leo había dicho que teníamos que separarnos, Yo me quede con Donnie...

— ¡¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con Mikey?! —expuso Donatello.

— ¡Oye! —eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, la verdad es que yo sabía que a veces molestaba a Donnie, pero nunca esperaba que él fuera a decir algo así... ese comentario, primero me sorprendió... pero el verdadero sentimiento que eso me provoco fue tristeza...

—Yo no lo quiero, y yo estoy a cargo —esa fue la respuesta de Leonardo.

—Oye —no podía creer lo que yo estaba oyendo, sé que a veces mis hermanos quieren estar solos, pero nunca pensé que intentarían lo que fuese para evitarme.

—Que Rapha se quede con Mikey —reclamo Donnie.

—Sí, sobre mi cadáver —respondió Rapha... Claro, todos hicieron un comentario al respecto... pero todo y cada uno de esos comentarios me dolían... y mucho... yo no podía entender que era lo que yo había hecho como para que ellos expresaran que no querían estar conmigo, enfrente de mí. Yo solo trataba de ocultar el dolor que me causaban...

— ¡Oigan!: ¡Empiezo a pensar que nadie quiere estar conmigo! ¡Bien, me las arreglare por mi cuenta! —eso fue lo que respondí ante todas estas declaraciones. Yo necesitaba tiempo para mi miso y no podía tenerlo estando con un montón de personas que no me quieren, así que utilice una de esas bombas de humo que Donnie invento y me fui de la habitación... solo para terminar encerrado en un armario. Tratando de ocultar la humillación y dolor que en ese momento sentía... esto fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza:

—Je je je... es un armario —eso fue lo que dije mientras ponía una risa forzada y me sobaba la cabeza.

—Diviértanse —ese fue el estúpido comentario sarcástico de Raphael, mientras él y Leonardo dejaban la habitación. Mientras yo seguía actuando como Mikey, lo único que hice fue molestar a Donatello, preguntándole para que sirvieran todos los botones de la computadora Kraang... hasta que finalmente descubrimos su plan.

Cuando fuimos a ver a los chicos, ellos todavía estaban intentando liberar al señor O'neil de su celda. Yo lo único que quise fue ayudar, enserio, pero todo me salió mal... otra vez, puesto que oprimí el primer botón que vi... era una alarma para avisar al Kraang de intrusos... nosotros.

— ¡Es por eso que nadie quiere estar contigo! —fue lo único que Raphael pudo decir en esa situación, echarme la culpa y recordarme lo que obviamente sé.

Cuando finalmente pudieron liberar al señor O'neil y logramos escapar, justo en el último momento, el señor O'neil tomo un arma Kraang y decide quedare a enfrentarse a esos pulpos. Pudimos escapar, pero sin él... cuando vi la cara de tristeza de April... yo... quede destrozado, ella perdió a su padre... otra vez... por mi culpa.

Finalmente, cuando logramos localizar la bomba del kraang y desactivarla (gracias al cable verde... y a mi) nos tocó enfrentarnos otra vez a los secuaces de Destructor, si bien... pudimos derrotarlos... no estábamos preparados para el siguiente reto... El mismo Destructor. Creo que fue la batalla más dura de mi vida... de nuestras vidas... No puedo creer que sobreviví al hecho de que un espectacular me callo encima... Si bien logramos salir con vida... nuestros espíritus estaban totalmente destrozados. Lo único que quería era ir a mi habitación y dormirme lo más rápido posible... Primero descubrí que mis hermanos no me quieren, luego por mi culpa, April perdió a su padre otra vez y luego casi muero en una batalla contra un solo hombre, junto mis a hermanos. Justo cuando nada podía empeorar, April llego a mi habitación, para ver cómo estaba. A pesar de mis lágrimas y de todo lo que pase ese día, April fue comprensiva conmigo, no estaba molesta conmigo por lo de su padre y más bien me dio aliento para que no me pusiera triste nunca más. Realmente estoy agradecido que April haya hecho eso por mí... pero a pesar del apoyo que April me dio... eso no compensaba que mis hermanos hicieran lo que hicieron...

* * *

**Después de los acontecimientos de "Surgió de las profundidades"**

**POV de April:**

Yo simplemente no podía creerlo, gracias a Allison, saque A+ en CIENCIAS, por primera vez, en mi Vida, debo decirlo, tenía mis dudas con respecto a la Lámpara de Lava, pero dio sus frutos, y lo mejor de todo, Allison me dejo conservarla... supongo que ella no era tan mala persona a pesar de todo. ...¿Saben? a pesar de todas las cosas malas que sucedieron los últimos días, ni los chicos y yo nos daríamos por vencidos, y creo que esta A+ es una señal de que todo mejorara, eso espero, porque yo estaba tan emocionada... que me había olvidado completamente de Mikey... nunca le volví a preguntar cómo se sentía después de todo lo que paso con Bradford (Ahora Perrera) y con lo de la misión fallida para recuperar a mi padre, después de todo, Mikey estaba muy triste... pero la verdad es que nadie volvió a tocar esos temas, por lo que Decidí no darle importancia, puesto que cuando volví a ver a Mikey, tenía la misma sonrisa tonta y adorable de siempre, Mikey volvió a ser el mismo de siempre... eso me alegro mucho, así que decidí hablar con él...

—Hola Mikey —le hable como cualquier otro día.

— ¡Hola April! —me respondió, con la misma energía de siempre... este era el Mikey que todos conocíamos y amábamos... al menos, el Mikey que yo conocía y amaba.

— ¿Cómo han estado las cosas últimamente? —le pregunte

—Las cosas han estado geniales últimamente, conocimos a un nuevo amigo, y no solo eso, es mi nuevo mejor amigo —Mikey respondió con una enrome sonrisa en su cara.

—Oye, ¿Y qué hay de mí? —le respondí sonriendo—... Y... cuéntame, ¿cómo es este nuevo y mejor amigo?

—Él es simplemente asombroso, se llama Cabeza de Piel, y es un enorme Lagarto musculoso que puede hablar.

—... ¿Qué?... —le pregunte con la boca abierta, sé que los chicos son mutantes y todo... pero debo admitir que esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba.

—SE LLAMA CABEZA DE PIEL, Y ES UN ENORME LAGARTO MUSCULOSO QUE PUEDE HABLAR —Mikey me repitió en vos alta, posiblemente creyendo que no lo escuche—. Es un mutante, como nosotros.

—Oh... así que es un mutante... eso lo explica todo... —después de ese momento, Mikey me explico todo por lo que Cabeza de Piel había pasado, me explico que solo era un bebe lagarto que vivía con un buen chico humano, pero que sus padres lo descubrieron y lo lanzaron por el retrete... Pero aun después de todos los problemas que Cabeza de Piel tenía para controlar su ira, Mikey era el único que no lo veía como un monstruo.

Por lo que pude oír, Mikey no solo era un amigo de Cabeza de Piel... era su único y verdadero amigo, puesto que los chicos todavía no confiaban en él, ni siquiera Splinter, incluso Raphael seguía amenazándolo diciendo que si le hacía algo a Mikey, lo convertiría en un bolso o algo así... Honestamente, no entiendo como Mikey si confía en CP (Cabeza de Piel) (considerando que CP utiliza la cara de Donnie como una muñeca de trapo), pero supongo que Mikey ve algo en él que ninguno de nosotros puede (Considerando que a él le da risa ver como CP utiliza la cara de Donnie como muñeca de trapo), creo que esa es la razón por la cual CP y Mikey son amigos...Supongo que, a pesar de que yo tampoco podría confiar en CP, yo no podría estar más feliz sabiendo que Mikey supero a Bradford y encontró un amigo de verdad (además de mí, aunque no sea un Humano). Supongo que Mikey volvió a ser el de antes, y eso era suficiente para mí...

La verdad, fue un fin de semana relajante, era Sábado en la noche, así que los chicos fueron a realizar una de sus patrullas, mientras, yo esperaba a que fuera Lunes, puesto que no tenía absolutamente ningún plan... que aburrimiento...Ni siquiera pude hacer planes con Irma porque ella tenía que trabajar en el estúpido proyecto de ciencias con ese tal Casey Jones, y lo único que se me ocurrió es que podría pasar el tiempo con Allison, pero tampoco podía, después de todo, ella me dijo que era una chica muy ocupada. Al día siguiente, en las alcantarillas, me quede hablando con los chicos, a cerca de otra batalla contra el clan del Pie, pero no podía evitar ver a Mikey un poco pensativo, lo cual es raro. Le pregunte qué era lo que le molestaba, pero él me dijo que no era nada importante, después de eso, Mikey me pregunto:

—April ¿Qué tan común es que una chica tenga un teléfono?

—Bueno Mikey, yo no conozco a ninguna chica que no tenga uno —le respondí.

—Oooohhhh... —Mikey respondió. Yo me le quede viendo un poco confusa. Finalmente, el fin de semana termino, mañana seria lunes, en la escuela. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Allison, nunca pude darle las gracias debidamente después de que ella me regalase nuestra lámpara de lava ganadora, cuando la vi, estaba atendiendo su teléfono... como siempre, así que me le acerque, pero justamente cuando noto mi presencia, guardo rápidamente su teléfono... era un poco raro, la verdad, pero tal vez se trataba de ese asunto personal del cual me hablo antes... por lo que decidí no darle importancia.

— ¿Qué hay Allison? —me dirigí hacia ella directamente.

**POV de Allison:**

"Era de lo más extraño"... eso es lo que cualquiera hubiera dicho si hubiera visto lo que yo vi, pero no yo, sé que es extraño y que es difícil de creer, pero la verdad es que mis amigos y yo estamos acostumbrados a ver este tipo de cosas... de hecho, esta es la razón por la cual ellos están afuera de la ciudad... Todo comenzó el Sábado, el día después de que April y yo sacáramos la nota más alta en el proyecto de Ciencias... decidí regalársela porque ella estaba más que feliz por su calificación... yo no le di importancia, como dije, esa escuela no representa un reto para mí, simplemente esperaba que los días pasaran hasta que finalmente fueran vacaciones de verano. Al día siguiente, el Sábado en la noche, quise darle una vuela por las calles de New York... y todo era absolutamente lo mismo, las calles ruidosas, Un tal grupo llamado "Dragones Purpuras" causando estragos en los callejones... vagabundos durmiendo por las calles... esta ciudad me da lástima... Lo más llamativo que ha ocurrido aquí: Fue un reportaje de un lagarto monstruo vagando por las alcantarillas y el hombre paloma que vi volar en la ciudad hace unas semanas.

Finalmente, los vi, cerca de Central Park, eran... parecidos a la sombra que vi en la ventana de April... eran Tortugas gigantes que... peleaban contra Ninjas... Como dije, cualquiera pudo haber dicho que "era de lo más extraño"... cualquiera menos Yo... lo primero que hice fue asegurarme de que no me notaran, luego revisé mi teléfono para activar la cámara (sin el flash, la luz, por más escasa, era suficiente). Tome varias fotos de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y me asegure de enfocarme en las tortugas... y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

"Esta ciudad no es tan aburrida después de todo" fue lo único que pensé mientras corría y me aseguraba de que nadie me seguía, hasta que finalmente llegue a mi casa. Pero lo más raro es que mientras yo corría, pude ver a las mismas tortugas saltando de tejado a tejado, hasta que finalmente, entraron a la primera alcantarilla que vieron, en un callejón... Yo podría asegurar que era la misma alcantarilla en la que April entro semanas atrás, lo único que pensé en ese momento es que simplemente fue una coincidencia... pero creo que eso no era lo importante en ese momento y que las tortugas eran la principal prioridad.

Finalmente, Volví a la Escuela, como si nada hubiera pasado. Hace semanas que encontré mutageno derramado cerca del hotel Lobo, y ahora encuentra tortugas gigantes peleando contra ninjas, tengo que decirlo, esta ciudad es más interesante de lo que parece. Con toda esa conmoción, me había olvidado de enviarles las fotografías a mis amigos, además de que tampoco les había informado acerca del mutageno que encontré cerca del hotel. Fui a mi casillero y lo abrí, fingiendo que estaba revisando unas cosas, pero trataba de que nadie viera las fotos de mi celular... estaba a punto de enviar la imagen, además de enviar un mensaje con la información del mutageno... hasta que me di cuenta de que April se estaba acercando a mí, por lo que tuve que guardar mi celular.

— ¿Qué hay Allison? —fue lo primero que me dijo... Yo me quede un momento pensando en todo lo que paso aquel sábado... hasta que finalmente le respondí.

—Todo bien April, gracias ¿Qué se te ofrece? —le dije de manera calmada pero directa.

—Nada en especial, es solo que... nunca pude agradecerte por regalarme aquella lámpara, la cual es muy hermosa.

—No hay necesidad April, estoy segura de que tú le darás un mejor uso a la lámpara que yo.

—Sí, pero... de todos modos quiero compensarlo, podemos ir al restaurante de Murakami a comer Pizza Gioza —me propuso con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Lo siento, tengo asuntos que atender durante la semana, no podré acompañarte —le respondí, y justo en ese momento, sonó la campana del tercer periodo. Y April continúo...

—De acuerdo... será en otra ocasión, debo irme a clase de Matemática o el profesor Knight me matara, hasta luego —y luego se fue corriendo, hasta que yo la llame...

— ¡April! —ella se detuvo en el momento en que escucho que yo la llamaba—. Tú... no habrás visto nada raro el fin de Semana, ¿correcto?

— ¿Algo raro?, ¿A qué te refieres? —me pregunto curiosa. Yo me quede pensando... pero finalmente di una respuesta.

—...No... Nada importante... Yo solo... preguntaba —ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a correr al salón de Matemáticas. Decidí que lo mejor no era preguntar en ese momento, al menos no hasta que mis amigos me digan que hacer en esta situación, puesto que ellos son más expertos en esta materia que yo. Sé que era un poco precipitado pensar en el simple hecho de que April supiera algo de los mutantes y ninjas en New York, después de todo, lo único que la relacionaba es que ella en algún momento, que yo sepa, se metió a las alcantarillas... la oración en si suena extraña, pero creo que lo extraño es completamente normal en esta ciudad... eso era lo que yo pensaba en aquel momento, mientras me dirigía tranquilamente a mi clase de Ciencias Biologías, a diferencia de mis compañeros de clase, quienes parecían estar en una carrera hacia el salón…

**POV de Mikey:**

Finalmente... tuve un verdadero amigo... y sé que no era un amigo humano, pero era mi amigo. Honestamente me da miedo pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiéramos llevado a las alcantarillas, o si ni siquiera lo hubiéramos ayudado contra el Kraang... Cabeza de Piel hubiera muerto por los prejuicios de mis hermanos, si yo no hubiera estado hay... Cabeza de Piel no estaría con nosotros. Yo siempre supe que él no era un monstruo... no era su culpa que no pudiera controlar su ira, no era su culpa ser un mutante... él estaba perfectamente bien con ese chico hasta que sus padres decidieron lanzarlo por las alcantarillas... ¿cómo es que ni siquiera se les ocurrió llevar a un refugio o algo así?... y después de ese momento fue encontrado por el Kraang, tan solo para ser la victima de horribles y dolorosos experimentos. Nadie lo entendía, yo era el único que lo entendía, ni siquiera mi padre pudo ver más allá de la ira incontrolable de Cabeza de Piel, él... no tenía la culpa de tener esa ira... él no era un monstruo... pero eso no pareció importarle a nadie... ni a los padres del chico... ni a mis hermanos.

Yo no dejaría que él volviera a sufrir por culpa de otros... él era mi amigo... y al parecer: Yo era su único amigo, y la mayor prueba de que eso era cierto: Fue que Cabeza de Piel me confió la Celda de Energía a MÍ... No a Leonardo, No a Raphael, No a Donatello... Fue a mí... finalmente, alguien confiaba plenamente en mí y Yo no permitiría que esa confianza se quebrara, Yo iba a proteger esa Celda de Energía del Kraang o de cualquiera que quiera usarla con tal de respetar la promesa que le hice a mi amigo... Yo estaba Feliz. Incluso sabiendo por todas las malas situaciones por las que mis hermanos y yo tuvimos que pasar. Cabeza de Piel me ayudó mucho superar las emociones negativas que mis hermanos me provocaron y a olvidar el hecho de que hay un asesino psicópata que trata desesperadamente en encontramos y matarnos, cuyo ejército está compuesto por su hija, un perro gigante humanoide y una anguila gigante... SIP, Cabeza de Piel me ayudo bastante a olvidar lo malo de las circunstancias, y yo lo ayude a él a olvidar lo malo de las circunstancias.

Cuando April me pregunto cómo estaban las cosas, yo no podía parar de hablar de Cabeza de Piel, incluso le repetí (en voz alta) a la perfección lo que dije cuando ella no me escucho. Era sábado en la Noche y decidimos que era momento de otro patrullaje... todo andaba bien, hasta que cerca de Central Park, fuimos emboscados por el clan del Pie. Naturalmente, les dimos una paliza, pero en medio de la pelea no podía evitar sentir la sensación de que estábamos siendo observados, así que me di la vuelta... y pude ver como alguien estaba corriendo de ese lugar. Trate de avisarle a los chicos, pero ellos me respondieron: "Ahora no es el momento, Mikey". ¿Saben? ellos siempre me dan esa respuesta cada vez que quiero hablar con ellos, pero a ellos no les importa, incluso cuando es más que obvio que no están haciendo nada. Al final los derrotamos... otra vez... y salimos corriendo hacia las alcantarillas. En medio del recorrido: Pude ver a la persona que estaba en ese mismo lugar, por lo que trate de avisarles otra vez, pero ellos simplemente me lanzaron la misma respuesta, lo cual me enojo. Después me di cuenta de que esa persona era la misma chica que vi en la casa de April. Sinceramente, yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento... Ella era la chica más hermosa que vi en mi vida (otra vez, lo siento April) pero no quería asustarla con nuestra apariencia, además al final pensé que tal vez no era tan importante, que la única razón por la cual corrió es porque se asustó y tal vez no la escuchamos porque sea de esas personas que no gritan, se paralizan y hacen lo primero que se les ocurren, de todos modos ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que tuviera un teléfono y nos tomara una fotografía o varias?... La verdad es que esa probabilidad es un tanto grande... pero también es probable que ella no lo hiciera... ¿Verdad? Al día siguiente, todavía no podía evitar sacarme de la cabeza de que esa hermosa chica nos había visto la noche anterior. Una vez más trate de infórmale a los chicos de lo que vi... Leonardo estaba viendo su programa de televisión, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio y Rapha estaba golpeando al muñeco de entrenamiento...

—Ahora no es el momento, Mikey —esa fue la respuesta que todos me dijeron... no sé si quería gritar o golpearlos en la cabeza... pero al final no hice nada... Cuando April llego y nos preguntó que habíamos hecho, un momento después, ella se me acerco. Yo le había hecho una pregunta, acerca de que tan probable es que una chica de 16 años tenga un teléfono.

—Bueno Mikey, yo no conozco a ninguna chica que no tenga uno —me respondió. Por supuesto que eso me preocupo más, y solo pude responder con lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Oooohhhh... —supongo que la probabilidad si era grande...

* * *

Capitulo 1: Fin. Pues, espero que les haya gustado este primer episodio, sé que es un poco largo, pero la verdad es que trato de adelantar la historia lo más posible. Y si: Tanto Allison como sus amigos serán importantes en la historia en el futuro, espero que les agrade el personaje. Ella está muy consciente de los Kraang y de los mutantes También voy a agregar los punto de vista de las demás tortugas y de Splinter en las futuras historia, pero serán uno por uno.


	2. Capitulo 2: Cuando necesitas a alguien

**Capítulo 2: Cuando necesitas a alguien…**

**Después de los acontecimientos de "TCRI: El Laboratorio de Kraang"**

**POV de April:**

Estaba ansiosa de que por fin pudiéramos hacer algo para poner en su lugar a esos molestos pulpos purpuras, después de todo, ellos son los responsables de muchas cosas malas que están pasando en esta ciudad, no solo del secuestro de mi padre... Creí que todo iba a marchar de maravilla, es decir, teníamos a un lagarto gigante musculoso de nuestra parte. Finalmente conocí a Cabeza de Piel... creo que Mikey no pudo haberlo descrito mejor...pero sin importar como era su apariencia, estaba segura de que por fin lograríamos un punto en contra de los kraang... todo marchaba bien, pero creo que al final los chicos no pudieron hacer más que descubrir sus planes... ellos todavía tenían su portal activo y la única razón por la cual secuestraron a mi padre... fue porque estaban buscándome, claro que en ese momento yo no sabía porque, así que lo único que podía hacer era sorprenderme con la noticia... además, perdimos a nuestro aliado más fuerte y feroz... pero esa era mi perspectiva de Cabeza de Piel... un aliado... y creo todos los demás lo veían de la misma manera... todos excepto Mikey... Cabeza de Piel y Mikey eran mucho más que simples aliados. Eran amigos... su amistad, por más reciente que fuese, era un ejemplo de lo que era la verdadera amistad y ahora, Mikey perdió a su amigo... a su mejor amigo... Cielos... aun sabiendo que el kraang me quiere a mí, no podía evitar pensar en la tristeza que Mikey debía estar pasando. Creo que es propio de mí pensar en mis amigos antes que en mi misma.

Si bien, Mikey intento ocultar su dolor tal y como lo hizo en otras ocasiones, poniendo una sonrisa falsa y fingiendo que estaba feliz... yo podía ver más allá de eso. Yo sabía que Mikey estaba peor que antes, y que él necesitaba desesperadamente de ayuda... pero en ese momento pensé que yo tal vez no era la mejor opción de todas... que Mikey necesitaba de sus hermanos y más importante... Su padre. Intente hablar con los chicos al respecto... más específicamente: Con Leonardo, el mayor de todos. Yo sabía, o al menos pensaba: que él debía conocer mejor que nadie (además de Splinter) como eran sus hermanos... pero no fue de mucha ayuda.

— ¡Oye!, Leo, ¿me permitirías unos momentos? —le pregunte a Leonardo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Claro April —él me respondió. A partir de ese momento, fuimos a la cocina de modo que pudiéramos hablar los dos a solas. Nos sentamos en las sillas y empezamos a hablar.

—Y dime April, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Es sobre Mikey —le respondí de manera directa—. Leo, creo que últimamente Mikey ha estado un poco...decaído... y creo que tiene que ver con las cosas que han sucedido recientemente

—Está bien, April —me respondió con tranquilidad—. Sé que las cosas últimamente no han salido como queríamos, pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprender de nuestros errores y hacer un mejor esfuerzo en el futuro. Inclusive Mikey, en especial Mikey, entiende eso

—Lo sé, Leonardo, pero creo que Mikey está deprimido por otras cosas que salieron mal, es decir, Cabeza de Piel fue tele transportado hacia la dimensión Kraang otra vez —le respondí, con más seriedad.

—Lo sé, April, a todos nos duele, pero tenemos que superar estas dificultades si queremos que él algún día vuelva —me respondió con seguridad.

—Eso es verdad pero... es que no creo que comprendas cómo se siente MIKEY en este momento, quiero decir... Mikey y Cabeza de Piel tenían una conexión más grande de lo que ustedes podrían tener... creo que Mikey está sufriendo más esta pérdida que ustedes —le dije a Leonardo.

—Sé que Mikey es el más cercano a Cabeza de Piel, pero créeme April: Mikey siempre ha sido capaz de salir adelante en los malos momentos y yo sé que este es uno de esos. Créeme, todo saldrá bien —esa fue la respuesta de Leonardo... creo que era más que obvio que Leo no era el indicado para ayudar a Mikey. Al menos no para mí. Yo sé que Mikey puede salir adelante siempre, pero no esta vez... no sin ayuda.

**POV de Leonardo:**

Supongo que las bajas son inevitables, es decir, esta misión no fue exitosa, fue un fracaso total... después de todo, no pudimos hacer nada más que averiguar que el Kraang tiene un portal y que descubrimos cuál era su verdadero objetivo... April. Pero creo que lo más importante (de manera negativa) fue la perdida de Cabeza de Piel. Sé que él podía ser peligroso, pero él un aliado nuestro, él nos ayudó a pesar de todo los problemas que tuvimos en el pasado. A todos nos dolió su perdida, inclusive Donnie, aunque no tanto como al resto... especialmente no como a Mikey... es decir, yo sé que Mikey y Cabeza de Piel tenían una conexión mayor de la que nosotros podríamos tener... pero yo sé que Mikey entiende que este es el tipo de cosas que nosotros debemos superar y aprender de estas malas experiencias.

Después de unos momentos, April me había pedido un momento en privado para hablar de cierto asunto, yo accedí, luego fuimos a la cocina y nos sentamos en las sillas. Después de una pequeña conversación, April solo hablaba de cómo se sentía Mikey después de todo esto yo termine respondiéndole:

**—**Sé que Mikey es el más cercano a Cabeza de Piel, pero créeme April: Mikey siempre ha sido capaz de salir adelante en los malos momentos y yo sé que este es uno de esos. Créeme, todo saldrá bien —Después de eso, hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, hasta que April finalmente respondió:

—Creo que tienes razón Leonardo... tal vez... deba dejar que Mikey tenga tiempo para sí mismo —esa fue la respuesta de April, a la cual: yo asenté con la cabeza... sin embargo, no podía evitar notar que April tenía una expresión de disgusto en su cara. Quise comentar al respecto pero justo antes: ella se había levantado de la silla y se fue de la cocina inmediatamente. Yo me quede pensando un momento, hasta que finalmente me retire de la cocina también.

Esa misma noche, Nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde viendo un interesante programa de televisión... que hablaba de un grupo de niños que tenían que participar en un torneo interdimensional para salvar a la tierra... o algo así..., Mikey, como siempre, se puso cerca del televisor mientras que los demás estábamos en el sofá... excepto April, quien se sentó en el piso, cerca de Mikey, lo cual le disgustaba a Donnie un poco. Luego, April dijo que ya era muy tarde y que tenía que volver a casa, no sin antes despedirse de todos nosotros... pero su despedida con Mikey fue más prolongada:

—Adiós chicos —dijo, mientras bostezaba.

—Adiós April —le respondimos todos, casi al unisonó.

—Y Mikey —April se detuvo para hablar con Mikey, el cual dejo de prestarle atención a la TV.

— ¿Si, April? —Mikey pregunto curioso.

—Créeme cuando te digo que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes —April le dijo, todos estábamos un poco confundidos acerca de esa declaración, especialmente Mikey, pero este respondió...

— Ah... está bien April —Mikey respondió incrédulo. Luego, ella se fue. Después de un tiempo... Raphael finalmente pregunto.

—Oye Mikey, ¿De qué estaba hablando ella?

— ¡Sí!, creo que a mí me gustaría saber de qué estaba hablando —Donnie reclamo, creo que era obvio que estaba un "poco" celoso por el simple hecho de que April estaba pasando más tiempo con Mikey últimamente que con él.

—No lo sé, hermano —Mikey respondió con incredulidad, mientras él se levantaba del suelo y se fue hacia su habitación, lo cual dejo a Donnie mas disgustado. Yo también estaba un poco curioso acerca de que estaba hablando April, pero al final no le di mucha importancia, es decir, eso no era asunto mío.

Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que April posiblemente trataba de reconfortar a Mikey después de todo lo que paso, es decir, creo que ella todavía tenía en su cabeza la conversación que nosotros dos tuvimos y después de eso no podía dejar de pensar en Mikey. Honestamente, yo sigo firme con el hecho de que Mikey solo necesita tiempo para sí mismo y darse cuenta de que todo saldrá bien al final. Todos nosotros, especialmente Mikey, debemos esforzarnos más la próxima vez.

**POV de Allison:**

Estaba caminando por las calles de New York, era de noche y me dirigía hacia mi casa después de cenar en un restaurant de Pizzas. Estaba Hablando por teléfono con Zak, a cerca de toda la información que le envié estos últimos días...

—Bueno Alli, lo que está en esta foto definitivamente es Mutageno, y estas tortugas... posiblemente solo sean un experimento del Kraang —estaba comentando Zak, después de una charla acerca del tema.

—Lo sé Zak, es por eso que creo que tal vez deban inspeccionar esta zona —le dije, con una vos algo preocupada—. A demás, te recuerdo que las tortugas estaban peleando contra ninjas... Es decir, tortugas gigantes humanoides especializadas en un arte de combate japonés... dime que esta oración no te parece extraña

—Esta oración es un ejemplo de la palabra "extraño"... pero te recuerdo que nosotros tenemos nuestra misión en otra zona del país. Te prometo que apenas terminemos... iremos a New York.

—Yo sé que lo harán... pero lo que trato de decir es que deberían acelerar el proceso... sé que entrar y salir del Área 51 como polizones con vida es difícil... pero les pido que lo intenten —le dije a Zak, con un poco de preocupación. Hubo un periodo corto de silencio, hasta que él me respondió...

—Está bien Allison, por ti: Lo intentaremos y créeme cuando te digo que… —Zak fue interrumpido en medio de la oración, por Lindsay... ella es... adorable... sin importar lo que ella haga, tú simplemente no puedes estar enojado con ella.

— ¿Hola? ¿Alli? ¿Eres tú? —me pregunto Lindsay. Ella tiene un tono inclusive más infantil que él de Zak.

—Hola Lindsay. Sí, soy yo —le respondí con un poco de alegría.

—Oh, Hola Alli, Soy Yo, Lindsay, esta es mi voz, sé que no puedes verme, pero créeme que esta es mi voz, estoy en el Área 51 con Zak y los chicos.

—Sí Lindsay, sé que eres tú, sé que esa es tu voz y sé que está en el área 51 con los chicos —le respondí... yo no podía parar de sonreír.

—Oye, en una de tus fotos, enfocaste a una tortuga con cinta roja y en otra foto, a una con cinta naranja... no sé por qué pero la de la cinta naranja parecía más agradable que la roja.

— Mmmm... No me había dado cuenta de eso Lindsay... —nuestra conversación finalmente fue interrumpida por Zak.

— ¡De acuerdo! chicas... creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que la tortuga naranja es más agradable que la roja... pero por ahora tenemos que irnos. Te amamos, te extrañamos y queremos volver a verte en otro momento... Chaoooo... —y... Zak colgó, bueno... supongo que no podían hablar por mucho tiempo sabiendo en el lugar en el que estaban.

Después esa peculiar conversación... me dirigía hacia mi casa, en el camino estaba en Edificio TCRI. No podio evitar notarlo. Pero en los últimos pisos del edifico... había muchas luces que parpadeaban. Eran luces purpuras, como la de las armas de Kraang. Eso hiso que me quedara pensando un momento, Hasta que finalmente vi a un Kraang salir despedido por una ventana del Edificio. Eso me impresiono un poco... posiblemente un experimento del Kraang salió mal... y después de que ese Kraang saliera de la ventana, salió una especie de gas verdoso... Yo reconocería ese gas en donde quiera que fuese, así que lo primero que hice fue tratar de taparme la boca y la nariz y salir corriendo lo más pronto posible... Me coloque en un lugar seguro y trate de informarle de esto a los chicos, pero decidí no hacerlo. Pensé que podría colocarlos en algún peligro si alguien escuchaba algo fuera de lo común en el Área 51... Por lo que decidí esperar para poder volver e inspeccionar la zona. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y debería volver... pero en el camino, en algún callejón, una tapa de alcantarilla se levantaba del suelo... decidí ocultarme para ver que salía de ahí... y me sorprendí al ver a quien vi. April... sé que una vez pudo ser una casualidad, dos una coincidencia... pero decidí no quitarle el ojo.

**POV de Mikey:**

No recuerdo un momento en mi joven vida de 15 años que sea peor que este... no me sentía así desde que fallamos en la misión de recuperar al papá de April, pero creo que esta ocasión es todavía peor

Todo empezó con el simple hecho de que teníamos que informarle a Cabeza de Piel que perdimos... que **PERDÍ** la celda de energía Kraang. Yo no culpaba al Pulverizador por eso. De hecho, él estaba tratando de recuperarla. Pero si Donnie no la hubiera utilizado como BATERIA temporal para el Tortumovil, nada de esto hubiera pasado. En el momento en que le perdimos la pista al Kraang, quede destrozado... pero no podía permitirme mostrarles a mis hermanos mi preocupación y tristeza, así que lo único que hice fue actuar como el Mikey de siempre, después de todo, ellos ni siquiera se preocupan por Cabeza de Piel... solo les preocupa el daño que él puede hacer... pero a mí sí me importaba y mucho.

Cabeza de Piel era mi mejor amigo, y la prueba de esa confianza era que Él me dio a MI la celda de energía... él me confió la celda para que yo la protegiera del Kraang... NO para que DONATELLO la utilizara como batería para luego perderla en manos del Kraang. Yo estaba preocupado y triste por saber que tengo que enfrentar la decepción que sentiría Cabeza de Piel al saber que le falle, que no pude cumplir con la promesa que le hice, que su único y verdadero amigo le fallo. Yo sabía que los chicos no entenderían, ellos nunca entienden como me siento yo. Ellos están tan inmersos en su pequeño mundo que no se dan cuenta cuando un elefante está en la habitación.

Leonardo... entrenando todo el tiempo como si no hubiera mañana y viendo su estúpido programa de Héroes Espaciales como si fueran a transmitir el último episodio.

Donatello... trabajando y aislándose en su estúpido laboratorio todos los días y pensando en April el resto del tiempo.

Raphael... leyendo sus estúpidas historietas y liviano con sus problemas de ira constantemente, para finalmente calmarse y vivir en la negación diciendo que no tiene: "NINGÚN ESTUPIDO PROBLEMA DE IRA"

Sip, prácticamente eran los "hermanos perfectos". Y luego se quejan de mí, diciendo que no soy más que un dolor constante en el caparazón, señalando constantemente mis defectos, diciendo que tengo un largo camino que recorrer si quiero ser un mejor ninja...

¡ESTOS IDIOTAS NI SIQUIERA ENTIENDE QUE YO NO QUIERO SER UN MEJOR NINJA!... ¡QUIERO SER YO MISMO!... y para colmo de todos: Cabeza de Piel se fue... Se fue y no sé si algún día volverá... y si llegase a volver, no sé si volverá vivo. Todo lo que quiero es volver a ver a mi amigo, pero tengo que afrontar la realidad: él ya no está aquí... y eso simplemente me destroza el corazón.

Al final de todo: descubrimos que April era el verdadero objetivo de los Kraang. A pesar de mi tristeza, no podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentía April, creo que era propio de mí pensar en el bienestar de mis amigos antes que en el propio...

Más tarde esa noche... nos quedamos viendo un programa acerca de unos chicos que encuentran unos brazaletes que los transportan a otra dimensión... y que tienen que luchar contra toda clase de criaturas para salvar a la tierra... Luego, cuando April dijo que tenía que irse, se despidió de todos, pero ella se despidió por más tiempo de mí que de los demás.

**—**Y Mikey —April se detuvo para hablar conmigo. Deje de prestarle atención a la TV.

— ¿Si, April? —le pregunte curioso.

—Créeme cuando te digo que todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes —April me dijo, todos estábamos un poco confundidos acerca de esa declaración, especialmente yo, pero respondí:

—Ah... está bien April —eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento... pero la verdad es que esas fueron las palabras más satisfactorias que escuche en toda la noche. April me dio aliento para poder seguir adelante. Cielos, no sé qué haría sin April... creo que nunca pude darle las gracias por a haberme dicho esas hermosas palabras que necesitaba.

* * *

**Después de los acontecimientos de " Parasítica"**

**POV de April:**

Sinceramente... no sé qué fue lo que paso esa noche... pero era comprensible... después de todo, yo estaba con Splinter entrenando, lejos de las alcantarillas... y déjenme decirles que fue el entrenamiento más duro por el que tuve que pasar, pero a pesar de todo, me alegra decir que dieron sus frutos.

Cuando finalmente me entere de que los chicos habían sido atacados por unas avispas gigantes, primero me sorprendí y después de alivie de que los chicos estuvieran sanos y salvos. Estaba hablando con Donnie en su laboratorio cuando él me lo conto todo, y sinceramente, me sorprendió mucho saber que Mikey fue el héroe del cuento. Supongo que Mikey debía sentirse muy orgulloso por haberles salvado el caparazón a sus hermanos...

—WOW, no puedo creer que Mikey fue capaz de terminar el antídoto él mismo —le dije a Donnie con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí, la verdad... yo tampoco —me respondió Donnie, un poco decaído.

—Y... hablando de Mikey... ¿Tú has notado algo extraño en él? —le pregunte a Donnie, recordando cómo debía sentirse Mikey después de Perder a Cabeza de Piel.

— ¿A qué te refieres con... raro? —me pregunto Donnie, mientras estaba soldando unas piezas metálicas.

—Quiero decir... ¿no has notado a Mikey decaído estas últimas semanas?

—No... ¿Por qué lo preguntas April?

"Lo pregunto porque creo que es más que obvio que Mikey está más que triste por el hecho de que Cabeza de Piel se fue y tal vez no vuelva", eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, honestamente... me sorprendió un poco que Donnie no se diera cuenta de la situación por la que Mikey debería estar pasando. Es decir, era su hermano, pero finalmente le respondí a Donnie...

—Pregunto porque… últimamente las cosas no han salido exactamente bien, después de todo lo que paso en el TCRI...

—Si... admito que ese no fue el mejor de nuestros momentos... pero creo que lo único que podemos hacer es trabajar duro para arreglar las cosas —me respondió Donatello.

—Si... pero creo que hay una cosa que tal vez no estás viendo... una que necesita que la arreglemos urgentemente...

— ¿Y que podría ser esa cosa… April?

¿Es enserio? ¿Que acaso nadie se da cuenta de que Mikey necesita de sus hermanos ahora, más que nunca?... y lo único que te preocupa es soldar esas piezas metálicas...

—...No... No es nada Donnie... creo que solo estaba exagerando las cosas —le respondí, después de darme cuenta de que obviamente él no era el indicado para ayudar a Mikey.

—...De acuerdo, April... —Donnie me respondió. Supongo que yo no podía evitar el disgusto. Después de un silencio incomodo, finalmente volví a Hablar con Donnie.

—Y... ¿cuántas veces tuvieron que darle las gracias a Mikey después de que él les salvara la vida? —le pregunte, tratando de Olvidar mi disgusto...

—Por favor, dime que es una broma —Donnie dijo mientras soldaba.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? no creo que debas sentirte avergonzado por el hecho de que tu hermano menor te salvar la vida.

—No gracias, April... no creo que necesite recordarle a Mikey su "Gran momento de Gloria"... de todos modos él ya estaba empezando a molestarnos diciendo que era un héroe —Donnie me respondió con un poco de molestia en su voz.

—Espera... ¿ni siquiera le dieron las gracias a Mikey? —le pregunte con un poco de disgusto.

—No... Como dije, Mikey ya nos empezaba a molestar diciendo que hizo algo increíble cómo salvar nuestras vi… —lo interrumpí.

—Donatello. ¿Ninguno de ustedes le dio las gracias a Mikey? —le pregunte, mientras me levantaba de la silla en la que me encontraba.

—No... ¿Por qué te importa tanto April? —Donatello me pregunto, con un poco de nervios en su voz. Me quede un rato pensando hasta que finalmente le respondí:

—Por nada, Donatello... yo... olvide que tengo algo importante que hacer —eso fue lo que dije, pero en realidad era solo una excusa para salir de su laboratorio.

—E-está bien April, si quieres yo puedo ayudar… —lo volví a interrumpir...

—NO... Yo... quisiera hacer esto sola, Donnie —le respondí y me fui del laboratorio enseguida.

Yo, no podía creer lo que escuche... Mikey salvo a sus hermanos, dos veces, y lo único que pudieron hacer era sentirse irritados por Mikey. Era más que obvio que Leo no parecía ser el indicado para ayudar a Mikey, y ahora me doy cuenta de que Donatello tampoco. Pero después de haber oído la historia completa de esas avispas mutantes, ni siquiera voy a intentar preguntarle a Raphael si él podía ayudar a Mikey. Sé que probablemente no deba decirlo, pero sin importar que tan irritante pudo haber sido Mikey, no puedo creer lo que hicieron sus hermanos... Los chicos me decepcionaron...

Fui directo a la habitación de Mikey...

**POV de Donatello:**

Honestamente... no podía creer que Mikey hiciera lo que hizo. Es decir, no puedo creer que él mismo terminara el antídoto, nos salvara la vida una vez, y luego... que nos salvara la vida otra vez. Debo admitirlo: por primera vez Mikey hizo algo realmente útil... Honestamente creí que él no sería capaz de terminar el antídoto, pero lo hizo.

Creo que me sentí orgulloso de Mikey inclusive cuando primeramente me sentía sorprendido e incrédulo... al menos hasta que las avispas salieron del huevo para volver a atacarnos. Con toda la conmoción, me había olvidado por completo de lo que Mikey había hecho y solo me concentre en arreglar las puertas del Tortumovil...

—Dame Pizza —me dijo Mikey con un tono de superioridad.

—No voy a darte pizza —le respondí, un poco disgustado.

—Si... no es como si hubiera hecho algo increíble cómo salvar tu vida —eso me disgusto más. Finalmente la conversación fue interrumpida por Leo, quien se molestaba por el hecho de que Mikey utilizo su historieta favorita como papel de Baño. Finalmente, Leo sostuvo un trapeador en contra de un Mikey que yacía en el suelo… debo admitir que eso me dio gusto...

Cuando April entro a mi laboratorio para hablar conmigo, me sentí realmente bien de saber que ella y yo estábamos a solas. Finalmente la conversación se alargó y tocamos el tema de las Avispas, para finalmente hablar de las hazañas de Mikey...

—WOW, no puedo creer que Mikey fue capaz de terminar el antídoto él mismo —me dijo April con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí, la verdad... yo tampoco —le respondí, un poco decaído. Después de un pequeño rato, la conversación en algún punto solo trataba de Mikey, lo cual no me agrado mucho, además, me preguntaba por qué April menciono lo que paso en el TCRI.

—Si... admito que ese no fue el mejor de nuestros momentos... pero creo que lo único que podemos hacer es trabajar duro para arreglar las cosas —le respondí.

—Si... pero creo que hay una cosa que tal vez no estás viendo... una que necesita que la arreglemos urgentemente...

— ¿Y que podría ser esa cosa? ... ¿April? —esa declaración me preocupo un poco, pensé que algo podría estarle molestando a April y yo no lo notaba.

—...No... No es nada Donnie... creo que solo estaba exagerando las cosas —April me respondió.

—...De acuerdo, April... —Le respondí. Supongo que eso me calmo un poco, pero yo no podía evita pensar en lo que April acaba de decir. Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio hasta que April volvió a hablar.

—Y... ¿cuántas veces tuvieron que darle las gracias a Mikey después de que él les salvara la vida...? —me pregunto

—Por favor, dime que es una broma... —le respondí mientras seguía soldando.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? no creo que debas sentirte avergonzado por el hecho de que tu hermano menor te salvar la vida.

—No gracias, April... no creo que necesite recordarle a Mikey su "Gran momento de Gloria"... de todos modos él ya estaba empezando a molestarnos diciendo que era un héroe... —le respondí... con un poco de molestia en mi voz.

—Espera... ¿ni siquiera le dieron las gracias a Mikey? —me pregunto, con un poco de disgusto.

—No... Como dije, Mikey ya nos empezaba a molestar diciendo que hizo algo increíble cómo salvar nuestras vi… —ella me interrumpió.

—Donatello. ¿Ninguno de ustedes le dio las gracias a Mikey? —me pregunto, mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba.

—No... ¿Por qué te importa tanto April? —me pregunte. Supongo que no podía evitar sentirme nervioso.

—Por nada, Donatello... yo... olvide que tengo algo importante que hacer —eso fue lo que me dijo

—E-está bien April, si quieres yo puedo ayudar… —me volvió a interrumpir...

—NO... Yo... quisiera hacer esto sola, Donnie —me respondió y se fue inmediatamente del laboratorio, mientras que yo me quedaba solo con mis pensamientos.

Después de esa incomoda conversación, solo podía quedarme en pensar en todo lo que April Había dicho... ¿Que era esa cosa que necesitábamos arreglar urgentemente? ... ¿y por qué le importaba tanto que no le diéramos las gracias a Mikey? Es decir, yo no lo hice porque Mikey me estaba molestando. Después de unos momentos, me salí del laboratorio, Le pregunte a Leonardo si había visto a April, y él me respondió que April se fue directamente a la Habitación de Mikey. Lo cual me molesto, es decir, yo había notado que April pasa más tiempo con Mikey que conmigo y yo no entendía Por qué. Quise ver lo que pasaba en la habitación de Mikey (Supongo que no podía evitar estar celoso) pero no pude escuchar nada, porque la puerta estaba cerrada, y sabía que si intentaba abrirla, me escucharían. ¿Qué se traen Mikey y April?

**POV de Allison:**

Después de haberme dado cuenta de que April podría saber algo acerca de las tortugas, decidí que lo mejor era no quitarle el ojo de encima, después de todo no puedo permitir que nada relacionado con los Kraang se me escapara de las manos.

En cierta ocasión yo vi como April estaba escapando de una chica de etnia asiática. Me quede impresionando al ver como esta chica saltaba de tejado en tejado con tal de Atrapar a April, la persecución se convirtió en una carrera de motocicletas... les perdí la pista... pero decidí buscarlas hasta poder encontrarlas en un callejón, solo para ver a April siendo apaleada por esta otra chica. Pensé varias veces en intervenir... Aunque no lo parezca, yo podía atacar y defenderme de esta otra chica, ¿de qué otro modo podría defenderme de los kraang y de sus criaturas? pero al final no lo hice, porque April la sorprendió por detrás

— ¡NO LO SÉ!, ¡Reprobé Matemáticas!** ¡Mis amigos son mutantes!, ¡Mi papá fue secuestrado!** —mientras que April fue finalmente doblegada por esta chica y fue sometida por una cadena en el brazo, ella seguía—...** ¡Y perdí a mi Mamá!** —por alguna razón, la chica asiática se quedó paralizada al oír las últimas palabras. Acto seguido, April aprovecho que bajara la guardia para poder lanzarla hacia el subterráneo. Yo me fui de ese lugar después de que April se retiró.

Me quede pensando en todo lo que April había dicho mientras yo estaba en mi departamento, más específicamente, en mi recamara... No solo no había duda de que April estaba relacionada con las tortugas, cosa por la cual tuve que seguir vigilando a April, sino que ella tiene muchas cosas en común conmigo. Eso hizo que sintiera empatía por April, cosa que solo ocurría con mis únicos amigos y eso jamás pasó mientras yo estaba en la escuela con los demás estudiantes.

Pasaron varias semanas y decidí inspeccionar varias zonas en las que yo creía que se encontraba el kraang, Finalmente, en mi inspección, llegue a un edificio abandonado en el cual hubo rastros de que hubo Kraangs allí, también encontré rastros de una pelea resiente y uno de los experimentos fallidos del kraang, una especie de avispa mutante en el suelo, yo pude ver que estaba muerta porque no se movía y no tenía su aguijón.

Recibí una llamada de mis amigos, lo cual me alivio, porque sabía que eso significaba que ellos salieron a salvo del Área 51. El que me llamaba era Jeremy, él es un científico con una mente muy activa y creativa. Parecía que nada se le escapaba sin importar que tan pequeño fuera... Él es un gran chico con el que siempre puedes confiar

— ¿Hola?... ¿Allison?

—Hola Jeremy... ¿Cómo has estado?

—Buenooo... Salimos vivos del Área 51 y eso es bueno —Jeremy me respondió con un tono de preocupación que cualquiera de nosotros puede identificar, excepto él mismo.

— ¿Pero...? —le respondí. Yo sabía que algo le molestaba.

—Pero... Lindsay... sé que tal vez no deba decirlo, pero ella casi pone toda la misión en peligro —dijo Jeremy, un poco decaído.

—Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunte, un poco preocupada

—Ella vio algo de color naranja y... bueno, tú ya sabrás que paso después...

—OH... bueno... sé que Lindsay puede ser un poco distraída a veces, pero debes entender que ella siempre ha sido así. —le respondí, tratando de reconfortarlo.

— En más de una ocasión, Lindsay estuvo a punto de activar una alarma —Jeremy me dijo un poco disgustado.

—Sabemos que Lindsay se distrae fácilmente, pero al final, no activo ninguna alarma, eso es lo importante ¿verdad? —le respondí.

—Bueno... eso es cierto, pero… —lo interrumpí.

—Jeremy... Lindsay es torpe, distraída y a veces ella prefiere estar en su mundo y nos ignora a propósito. Cualquiera podría pensar que ella es irritante... pero Lindsay Solo será irritante si solo te concentras en lo negativo. Ella es dulce, considerada y cariñosa. Ella siempre dice que tus experimentos son los mejores del mundo, incluso cuando una tostadora vieja funciona mejor…

—Oye... —Jeremy me interrumpió, yo lo único que hice fue dejar escapar una risa.

—Ella es quien se toma la molestia de despertarte en las mañanas cuando te quedas dormido en tu laboratorio y te prepara tu bebida favorita... Chocolate con leche... No creo que sea justo que te moleste que Lindsay cometiera otro error, eres más inteligente que eso Jeremy... A demás, ella sabe cuándo comete errores y se pone triste, porque ella sabe que eso nos molesta ¿Tú serias capaz de soportar ver esa carita triste? —le dije a Jeremy, luego hubo un momento de silencio...

— ¿Sabes? A veces odio cuando tienes la razón. —Jeremy me respondió. Yo lo que hice fue reírme para luego colgar y continuar con la inspección.

**POV de Mikey:**

Creí que finalmente pude hacer algo que alegrara a mis hermanos... ellos siempre dicen que soy una molestia y que para lo único que sirvo es para ser la carnada para mis enemigos... Fue lo único que mis hermanos pudieron decir mientras yo estaba siendo perseguido por una avispa gigante que intentaba matarme... Yo los salve, dos veces. Creí que finalmente se sentirían orgullosos de mí. Creí que finalmente hice algo que los complacería y que podía demostrarles que yo podía ser el ninja que ellos querían que yo fuese... pero lo único que hicieron fue sentir incredulidad. No podían creer que yo finalmente hice algo bueno por ellos... no podían creer que hice algo bien. Ellos... ellos parecían rehusarse a la idea de que yo hice algo que ellos no fueron capaces de hacer... parecía que ellos querían negar que por una vez fui tan bueno como ellos... o incluso mejor. Y eso me dolió.

Todo este tiempo siempre trate de aparentar que no me dolía, siempre he actuado como si no me importara que mis hermanos me menosprecien y que yo no sirva para nada más que ser un mal chiste... Volví a fingir que no me dolía actuando como el Mikey de siempre. Pero yo no podía soportarlo más. La verdad es que lo único que quería era que el día terminara para finalmente irme a mi cama, solo para poder dejar salir los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía... Tristeza... Dolor... Decepción... Depresión... Solo quería llorar... llorar hasta que me secara completamente. No creí que fuera posible sentir tanta miseria, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que sin importa lo que haga... mis hermanos estarán decepcionados de mí.

Al día siguiente... estaba viendo la misma serie que habíamos visto antes. Honestamente, era gracioso ver que los dos chicos de esa serie se parecían a mí. Uno de ellos tenía mi personalidad, mientras que el otro tenía mis gustos... supongo que eso me hacía olvidar las cosas, pero finalmente pude ver que Leonardo y Raphael se acercaban para poder la TV al igual que yo. Me levante del suelo y me fui directamente a mi habitación después de ver que ellos llegaron. A Leonado pareció extrañarle que yo me fuera, así que me pregunto a donde iba, pero yo no le respondí. A decir verdad, en ese momento, lo que sea que ellos digan me importaba una porquería. Después de un rato a solas: me di cuenta de que alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Creí que eran mis hermanos, así que no respondí. Volvieron a tocar y esa vez si respondí...

— ¿Quién es? —pregunte con una voz seca.

—Soy yo, April... ¿Puedo pasar? —después de un momento de silencio, le respondí

—Si... —trate de olvidarme de todo lo malo y fingir que estaba feliz como siempre. Cuando ella entro, ella vio mi cara. Obviamente, ella se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba para nada feliz... Ella se acercó a mi cama y se sentó a mi lado.

—Escuche lo que hiciste por tus hermanos, Mikey… yo de verdad estoy impresionada —April dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, eso me reconforto un poco.

—Gracias April, yo… —pero ella me interrumpió.

—Pero también sé lo que tus hermanos hicieron —su sonrisa desapareció—... Tus hermanos no hicieron nada —después de oír eso, hubo un gran momento de silencio. Yo no sabía que decir, pero finalmente April rompió en silencio—... Eso debió dolerte mucho, Mikey. Yo lo sé... también sé que tú no te permites mostrarle tu tristeza a tus hermanos... pero quiero que sepas que si puedes desahogarte conmigo —Después de un momento de silencio, finalmente lo hice. Deje que las palabras y mis lágrimas salieran mientras que April estaba allí para mí cuando mis hermanos no lo estaban...

—Cuando fui capaz de terminar el antídoto y pude salvar a mis hermanos... creí que finalmente fui capaz de hacer algo por el bien del equipo... por el bien de mis hermanos. Creí que ellos me dirían lo bien que lo hice esta vez, pero ellos solo sentían incredulidad al entender que fui lo que ellos querían que fuera... Y cuando finalmente los salve otra vez de esas espantosas avispas que salieron del huevo... simplemente se quedaron congelados y mudos... Creí que dirían lo orgullosos que estarían de mí... Solo para darme cuenta de que a Leonardo le importo más su estúpida historieta y que prefirió golpearme con un trapeador por usarla como papel higiénico, cosa que en realidad no hice, antes que agradecerme por salvarle la vida. Mientras que Raphael solo se quedaba hay, sonriendo al ver como fui humillado en el suelo. Mientras que a Donatello solo le importo reparar al estúpido Tortumovil, indiferente... —y yo seguía hablando y llorando mientras que April estaba allí para consolarme...

* * *

**Después de los acontecimientos de " La Hora de la Verdad"**

**POV de April:**

Parecía que todo estaba perdido, Mi padre todavía estaba bajo el dominio de kraang, Los Kraang finalmente me capturaron y estaban capturando a más personas en la ciudad. Yo no podía describir el miedo y dolor que yo sentía al ser sometida a los horribles experimentos del Kraang... Tengo que admitir, que por un momento, todo se había terminado... pero finalmente recordé, que tengo cuatro tortugas ninja mutantes adolescentes como amigos, que estaban allí para salvar el día.

A pesar de las dificultades por las que tuvimos que pasar, lo logramos... finalmente derrotamos a esos feos pulpos morados. Debo admitir que fue muy doloroso el tan solo pensar que Leo tuvo que irse. Pero al final: todo salió bien, y nuestra familia no tuvo que soportar una dolorosa perdida... finalmente tuvimos un hermoso abrazo familiar, acompañado de los bellos rayos del sol...

Cuando finalmente las olas del mar nos devolvieron cerca del puerto de la ciudad, nos bajamos de esa extraña máquina del kraang uno por uno. Raphael fue el primero y este ayudo a Leonardo a bajar, después de él se bajó Donnie y él me ayudo a mí. Finalmente Mikey se bajó de la máquina y nos siguió a todos desde atrás. Mientras que caminábamos hacia nuestro hogar, pude notar que Mikey ya no estaba cerca de nosotros, lo cual me extraño un poco. Después de decirles esto a los otros, ellos me pidieron que volviera atrás mientras que ellos llevaban a Leonardo a las alcantarillas, a lo cual yo accedí. Después de haber recorrido un pequeño camino de vuelta, pude notar que Mikey seguía en el puerto. Pude ver que él estaba viendo algo y también pude notar que tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, lo llame gritando su nombre, instantáneamente este reacciono y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba llamándolo y corrió rápidamente hacia mí, cuando finalmente se acercó a mí, le pregunte:

—Oye Mikey... ¿Qué era lo que estabas viendo? —pero este no me respondió, y solo pude ver que él estaba sonriendo mientras tenía una cara pensativa.

— ¡Mikey! —volví a dirigirme hacia él con un tono de voz más fuerte, esta vez él reacciono.

—Oh, ¿Qué pasa April?

—Estaba preguntándote que fue lo que viste en el puerto. —después de oír eso, Mikey tartamudeo un poco hasta que me respondió.

—Ah... n-no... Nada April, no estaba viendo a nadie. —Mikey finalmente me respondió.

—Pregunte QUE, Mikey, no a QUIEN —le dije un poco confundida, Mikey tartamudeo más y finalmente me respondió.

—Ah... n-no... Nada April, no estaba viendo nada —yo seguía muy curiosa, y pude volver a notar que la sonrisa de Mikey y su cara pensativa volvieron, yo simplemente no pregunte de nuevo.

Cuando Mikey y yo volvimos a las alcantarillas, solo podíamos celebrar por nuestra victoria contra el kraang, nos la pasamos bailando toda la noche hasta que finalmente no pudimos más... Mi padre finalmente estaba conmigo, derrotamos a los cerebros espaciales de otra dimensión y estaba rodeado de mis amigos. Creí que no podía ser más feliz en cualquier otro momento de mi vida.

Cuando finalmente pude recuperar mi vida y la ciudad se había calmado después de toda la conmoción que se produjo por la invasión extraterrestre, pude volver a la escuela como cualquier día. Todo era normal, vi las mismas clases aburrías de siempre, tuve tiempo para estar con mi amiga Irma... era un día como cualquier otro antes de que conociera a las tortugas. Justo después de salir de clases y despedirme de Irma, me dirigí directamente a mi casa.

En el camino, me encontré con Allison, debo admitir que yo me había olvidado de ella en todo este tiempo, ya que no nos hemos vuelto a hablar desde que aprobamos el proyecto de ciencias. Pero algo curioso es que ella estaba con un chico, parecían muy cercanos, lo cual es raro si consideras que Allison no habla con nadie en la escuela, pero yo nunca había visto a ese chico en la escuela. Quise acercármeles para poder volver a hablar con ella, debo admitir que Allison es una chica muy simpática. Ellos estaban conversando, pero aun así quise interrumpir la conversación.

—Hola Allison —le dije apenas me acerque a ella con una sonrisa.

—Oh... Hola April —ella me respondió, también con una sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Solo quería saludarte, puesto que no nos volvimos a hablar desde lo de la lámpara de lava y todo eso —le respondí conservando mi sonrisa.

—Sí, es cierto que no hemos vuelto a hablar —ella dijo mientras se acomodaba una mecha de su cabello.

—Y... ¿quién es tu amigo? —le pregunte mientras miraba al chico que la acompañaba. Debo decir, que era bastante apuesto, era un chico alto con piel clara, con ojos naranja y un cabello anaranjado, tenía un peinado hacia atrás... y tenía unos cuantos músculos. Tenía una camisa blanca con mangas rojas y unos pantalones cortos de color azul grisáceo, unos tenis deportivos y calcetas blancas.

—Oh, April, te presento a: Zak. Zak, te presento a: April, es una compañera de la escuela. —Allison dijo mientras nos presentaba el uno al otro.

—Mucho gusto. —me dijo Zak mientras sonreía y me extendía la mano.

—El gusto es mío —le dije mientras nos estrechábamos las manos. Él tenía una sonrisa que me recordaba bastante a la de Mikey.

**POV de Allison:**

Era una de las situaciones más estresantes de mi vida, la ciudad estaba siendo invadida por los kraang, quienes decidieron finalmente actuar. Yo lo único que podía hacer era ver horrorizada como los ciudadanos corrían por sus vidas y había niños llorando porque no tenían a sus padres para protegerlos de una invasión extraterrestre... sé que yo no conocía a nadie de esa ciudad, pero me rompió el corazón saber que todos estaban siendo víctimas del miedo y el caos. Lo único que podía hacer era defenderme a mí misma e intentar ayudar a las pocas personas que podía, sin tener tan buenos resultados... y tampoco pude hacer mucho desde que los kraang empezaron a secuestrar directamente a las personas...

Cuando finalmente no podía hacer más que escapar y desmantelar a tantos androides de Kraang como podía, decidí atacarlos con todo lo que tenía. Después de todo, yo no soy una chica común y corriente, mis amigos tampoco, pero antes de hacer lo que yo tenía que hacer... pude ver como la nave nodriza del kraang caía hacia el agua del mar, también empezaron a caer varias de las esferas que el kraang utilizo para capturar a las personas, liberándolas. En una de las esferas, pude ver que estaban April y las tortugas, juntas. Ellos intentaban llegar a la orilla del puerto... Todas las tortugas y April se bajaron de las capsulas y finalmente llegaron a tierra firme, mientras yo estaba lejos, observándolos, pero al haber hecho que una caja del puerto accidentalmente se cayera, hiso ruido y una de las tortugas miro a mi dirección...Más específicamente, la tortuga de bandada naranja.

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio mientras la tortuga me miraba, sé que es raro decirlo, pero podría asegurar que la cara de la tortuga reflejaba sorpresa y gusto, como si fuera una persona normal. Claro, no hay que olvidar que las tortugas tenían forma humana. Después, por alguna razón, la tortuga... sonrió y me saludo... Claro que eso me tomo por sorpresa. Al final, no sabía qué hacer, así que me aleje de mi escondite y le devolví el saludo... lo cual parece que le agrado. Llámenme loca, pero parecía que su cara se sonrojo... Luego, no sé por qué hice lo que hice, pero decidí acercarme lentamente a la tortuga y esta parecía un poco nerviosa, y su cara seguía poniéndose roja. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, pero conservando una distancia, hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que la tortuga... hablo.

—T-t-tú... ¿No estás asustada de mi a-apariencia? —me pregunto con una voz entrecortada y un poco nerviosa. Primero, me sorprendió un poco que esta tortuga gigante pudiera hablar español, pero creo que con todas las locuras que pasaron en New York, eso era lo de menos. Yo me quede pensando en lo que dijo... hasta que finalmente le respondí

—No... Tú no me das miedo... —le respondí después de negar con la cabeza, y luego la tortuga volvió a hablar...

—M-me ll-llamo Migelll... Michelangeló... pero pu-pue-puedes llamarme Mikey... —su voz estaba aún más nerviosa y entrecortada y su cara estaba todavía más roja. Creo que él estaba más nervioso que yo.

— ¿Mikey?... —la tortuga asintió con la cabeza cuando pregunte por su nombre—... Es... un lindo nombre —en su cara había una sonrisa aún más grande. Después de un corto periodo de tiempo, pude escuchar que April llamando a Mikey, lo cual hiso que la tortuga se fuera rápidamente del lugar, no sin antes mirarme, volverme a sonreír y hacer un gesto de despedida con su mano... un gesto al cual yo respondí, despidiéndome también.

Después, se fue muy lejos del lugar, mientras que yo me quede en ese lugar, viendo como April y una tortuga ninja mutante que se llamaba Mikey y que podía hablar español se alejaban del puerto... ¿alguien podría creer si algo en esa oración era verosímil?

Después de un tiempo estando sumergida en mis pensamientos al tratar de procesar todo lo que paso en un solo día, pude ver como siete sombras se acercaban a mí... cada sombre que se acercaba era una razón más para mí para sonreír, porque esas sombras eran mis amigos... mi familia. Ellos finalmente llegaron a New York. Eso hiso que me olvidara de todo. De los Kraang. De la tortuga. De New York... Ellos se quedaron viéndome mientras yo los veía a ellos, hubo un periodo de silencio cuando todos nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos reunidos otra vez, como familia después de mucho tiempo. El silencio finalmente se rompió cuando el "líder" de nuestra familia finalmente hablo...

—Tal parece que llegamos un poquito tarde para la acción, ¿No, Allison? —dijo Zak... a pesar de que él tenía un tono infantil, esta vez pude oír su "voz de determinación", la cual sonaba mucho más madura...

—Bueno, Zak... creo que no hay más kraang a los cuales patearles el trasero metálico... o gelatinoso —le respondí... mientras sonreía.

—

— ¡Allison! —pude oír como nuestra feliz y pelirroja Lindsay gritaba mi nombre mientras corría hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. Cuando me alcanzo, me abrazo muy fuerte, pero al haber corrido, hizo que ambas nos calleáramos.

—Au... a mí también me da gusto verte... Lindsay —ambas nos reímos... mientras que yo seguía feliz sabiendo que mi familia pudo llegar desde el Área 51 hasta New York... conmigo Pude escuchar como los demás se reían con nosotras.

**POV de Zak:**

Pues... SIP... Nosotros finalmente pudimos llegar a New York y finalmente nos reunimos con Allison después de tanto tiempo. Ella era parte de esta familia, es más que obvio que nosotros la extrañábamos, especialmente Lindsay, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado al saber que no había ni un solo kraang al cual patearle el trasero... si es que tienen. Después de que toda la conmoción del kraang finalmente se terminara y la ciudad de New York parecía volver a la normalidad, decidí que lo mejor era quedarnos en la ciudad con Allison para poder averiguar más acerca de las tortugas y de April. Yo sabía que lo mejor era que mantuviéramos un perfil bajo... lo cual no sería muy fácil sabiendo que somos 8 adolescentes (Cuatro Chicos y Cuatro Chicas) en edad de secundaria que vivían solos en un departamento de New York sin ningún adulto. Siii... no sería fácil, pero lo intentaríamos

Después de organizarnos en el espacioso departamento de Allison, decidimos que teníamos que hacer patrullas diarias por la ciudad de New York... Nos dividiríamos en equipos de Dos y nos repartiríamos las zonas de Manhattan en Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Allison y yo éramos una de las parejas y nosotros tomamos la zona norte. Sé que nos tomaría un buen tiempo inspeccionar toda la ciudad, pero una de las cosas que tenemos es tiempo. Cuando finalmente teníamos un tiempo inspeccionando la zona, quise iniciar una conversación con Allison.

—Oye Alli, ¿Hoy no se supone que tenías que ir a la escuela a la que asistías? —le pregunte, solo para matar el tiempo.

—Sí, solo creí que esto era un poco más importante... además podre ponerme al día en otro momento. De todos modos, no es como si quisiera regresar a ese reclusorio —me respondió con un poco de apatía.

— ¿Sabes Allison? Es difícil creer que una chica como tú no allá echo ni un solo amigo en ese "reclusorio" después de tanto tempo —le dije con un poco de confusión.

—Es difícil hacerse amigo de las personas cuando estas no te dan motivos para serlo —me respondió, conservando la apatía.

—Lo sé pero... ¿de verdad no había nadie que te agradara lo suficiente como para ser tu amigo?

—Zak, tú sabes que para mí, la palabra "amigo" tiene un significado más importante de lo que la gente le da... para mí, no basta con que seas alguien "agradable".

—Allison, tú también deberías saber que la palabra "amigo" también significa mucho para nosotros. Después de todo, tú y los demás chicos son mi familia... mi única familia... —le dije mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo izquierdo.

—Ustedes también son mi única familia. —me respondió con una sonrisa. Después de eso, nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por una chica pelirroja que al parecer, conocía a Allison.

—Hola Allison. —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Oh... Hola April. —Allison le respondió, mientras se retiraba mi brazo de su hombro—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Solo quería saludarte, puesto que no nos volvimos a hablar desde lo de la lámpara de lava y todo eso —la chica respondió conservando su sonrisa.

—Sí, es cierto que no hemos vuelto a hablar —Allison respondió mientras se acomodaba una mecha de su cabello.

—Y... ¿quién es tu amigo? —la chica volvió a preguntar mientras me miraba.

—Oh, April, te presento a: Zak. Zak, te presento a: April, es una compañera de la escuela —Allison dijo mientras nos presentaba el uno al otro.

—Mucho gusto. —le dije a April mientras sonreía y le extendía la mano.

—El gusto es mío. —me respondió mientras nos estrechábamos las manos. Ella parecía una chica agradable, pero al oír su nombre, rápidamente me di chenta de que ella era la chica que estaba relacionada con las tortugas. Y sabía que no debíamos quitarle el ojo de encima, puesto que ella podría ser vital en nuestro trabajo.

—Y bien, April, ¿desde hace cuánto que conoces a Allison? —le pregunte, tratando de mantener la conversación.

—De hecho, la conocí desde hace unos meces... pero nunca pudimos hablar mucho en realidad —me respondió.

—Ya veo...

—Pero ¿desde hace cuánto que ustedes dos se conocen? —me pregunto muy curiosa—. No me digan que ustedes dos de hecho están saliendo... —antes de que pudiera contestar, Allison respondió.

—N-NO. NO estamos SALIENDO ni nada por el estilo. —respondió, con la cara un poco roja. ¿Qué tenía de malo salir conmigo?

—Veras, April. Allison y yo somos como hermanos, nos conocimos desde antes de que llegáramos a New York —respondí.

—Oh... ya veo. —April respondió—... Bueno, los dejo solos chicos, tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte, Zak—Eso fue lo que ella dijo mientras se alejaba, pero antes de que pudiera irse, yo le pregunte.

—Antes de que te vayas April... ¿Tú has escuchado de los rumores de que hay criaturas en las alcantarillas?

— ¿Criaturas en las... alcantarillas? -pude ver que en su cara había nervios—. No... ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada que deba preocuparte... —eso fue lo que le respondí, a lo cual ella respondió asentando con la cabeza, después de eso, se fue por su camino. Cuando Allison y yo finalmente estuvimos solos, yo le dije:

—Ella definitivamente sabe de las tortugas.

—Lo sé, Zak, por eso creo que yo debería vigilarla mientras ustedes inspeccionan la ciudad —Allison me respondió.

—Si... también creo que es lo mejor.

**POV de Mikey:**

Sinceramente... no sé qué decir... pero creo que nadie podría culparme por eso. Después de todo: Nuestra ciudad estaba siendo invadida por unos pulpos extraterrestres morados, nuestra mejor amiga fue secuestrada por ellos, no sabía en donde estaba mi padre... Y después de que intentábamos escapar, mi hermano mayor, Leonardo, se sacrificó para salvarnos. Eso me produjo tantas emociones, que no sabía cuándo llegaría el momento en el que mi cabeza finalmente explotaría. Cuando estuvimos allí, en medio del océano en una capsula de kraang, escuchando los lamentos de Raphael. Yo no sabía que pensar, creo ni siquiera estaba escuchando a Raphael, solo podía intentar procesar todos y cada uno de los sucesos que pasaron en un día. Finalmente, pude olvidarme todo lo malo cuando pude ver que Leonardo estaba vivo... nuestro hermano mayor estaba bien, y nuestra muy extraña y poco convencional familia seguía estando completa

A pesar de todo, las cosas salió bien y eso era lo que importaba. Cuando finalmente pudimos llegar a la orilla del puerto y salir de esa espantosa cosa kraang, yo fui quien se quedó atrás puesto que salí de ultimo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar a mis hermanos y a April… Yo la vi, en otro lugar no muy lejano del puerto. Ahí estaba la hermosa chica que había visto antes en la casa de April... Sinceramente, no podía creer que alguien tan bonita como ella estuviera en un lugar así, en una situación así. Yo no pensaba claramente, pero le sonreí y la salude y ella me devolvió el saludo. Honestamente me daba un poco de miedo que se asustara y se fuera pero no lo hizo, y eso me alegró mucho. Pero yo no podía evitar ponerme nervioso y sonrojarme al ver que ella se estaba acercando hacia mí... después de que ella se detuviera, hubo un momento de silencio. Yo no sabía qué hacer, era nuevo en eso de hablar con una chica que me gustara, aunque me alegraba saber que no me estaba yendo tan mal como a Donatello, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era romper el silencio...

—T-t-tú... ¿No estás asustada de mi a-apariencia? —le pregunté con una voz entrecortada y nerviosa... Después de reflexionar un poco, me di cuenta de que no pude haber hecho una peor pregunta. Tú no inicias una conversación con la chica que te gusta con esa pregunta. Sé que nunca estuve en una situación así, pero supongo que eso era sentido común...

—No... Tú no me das miedo... —me respondió después de negar con la cabeza. Me alivio un poco que ella dijera eso, especialmente cuando no era una pregunta convencional. Decidí volver a hablar.

—M-me ll-llamo Migelll... Michelangeló... pero pu-pue-puedes llamarme Mikey... —mi voz estaba aún más nerviosa y entrecortada y pude sentir como mi cara estaba todavía más roja. Yo estaba asustado de las palabras que ella pronunciaría, porque en cualquier momento ella podría salir corriendo.

— ¿Mikey? —la chica me pregunto... yo lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza para responder a su pregunta—. Es... un lindo nombre —no podía creer lo que yo había escuchado... la chica más hermosa que había visto (otra vez, lo siento April) pensaba que mi nombre era lindo. Eso solo hizo que yo tuviera una sonrisa más grande.

No volví a hablar, quería disfrutar lo más posible de este momento... pero finalmente nuestro momento fue interrumpido por April, ya que pude oír cómo me llamaba. Honestamente yo no quería irme, pero sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero antes de irme, quise volver a ver a esa chica... le sonreí y le hice un gesto con la mano para despedirme de ella, un gesto que ella me respondió... después de eso, me fui con April, pero lo único que tenía en la cabeza era esa chica, incluso cuando acababa de despedirme de ella hace unos dos segundos...

—Oye Mikey... ¿Qué era lo que estabas viendo? —pude escuchar claramente que April me pregunto eso, pero no le respondí, después de todo solo quería pensar en esa chica—. ¡Mikey! —volvió a dirigirme hacia me con un tono de voz más fuerte, esta vez sí reaccione.

—Oh, ¿Qué pasa April?

—Estaba preguntándote que fue lo que viste en el puerto. —después de oír eso, tartamudee un poco hasta que le respondí.

—Ah… n-no... Nada April, no estaba viendo a nadie. — le respondí.

—Pregunte QUE, Mikey, no a QUIEN. —me dijo un poco confundida, Yo tartamudee más y finalmente le respondí.

—Ah... n-no... Nada April, no estaba viendo nada. —no sé por qué, pero creo que me daba un poco de pena que los demás supieran que me enamore de alguien. Creo que ahora entiendo porque Donatello siempre dice que April no es su novia.

April no me volvió a preguntar nada, mientras que yo solo quería seguir pensando en esa chica que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y un largo y liso cabello rubio pálido, que hacían contraste con su vestimenta oscura. Ella era realmente bonita. Ella me hacía olvidar de todo. De los Kraangs. De New York. De mi tristeza... sé que todavía estoy muy dolido por todo. Pero supongo que por esta vez... por una vez… todo el resentimiento, decepción, depresión y miseria que tenía por mis hermanos se habían ido hacia un lugar muy lejos de mí... y honestamente... eso se sintió muy bien

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Fin. **Pues, espero que les haya gustado este segundo episodio, por cierto, el programa que estaban viendo los chicos se llama "Sendokai Champions", es una serie española que me encanta de verdad. Por cierto... El Zak de mi historia es el mismo Zak de "Sendokai Champions"... decidí hacer un crossover con ambas series, puesto que las amo a las dos. Sin embargo, los personajes de Allison, Lindsay y Jeremy son mis OC. Los otros son personajes de Sendokai o de TMNT 2012. ESPERO LES AGRADE LA IDEA.


	3. Capítulo 3: Nadie de tu lado

**Capítulo 3: Nadie de tu lado.**

**Después de los acontecimientos de "La situación mutante"**

**POV de April:**

Creí que al final de todo, podía recuperar mi vida con mi papá, con mis amigos, incluso con la aburrida escuela. Creí que finalmente podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que no tendría que ver a esos asquerosos pulpos nunca más... pero me equivoque, yo estaba terriblemente equivocada. Yo... yo... yo solamente me quede hay parada viendo cientos y cientos de mutagenos caían desde la nave kraang por toda la ciudad, yo pude ver perfectamente que un mutageno se dirigía justamente hacia mí, pero no me moví, supongo que estaba paralizada... y yo no sabía por qué. Pero sin importar cual fuera la causa de mi parálisis: eso no cambiaba las cosas... mi padre se interpuso entre ese recipiente de mutageno y yo. Él trato e salvarme, sacrificándose a sí mismo.

Yo solo podía ver horrorizada como mi padre sufría los efectos de ese líquido fluorescente para luego caerse del edificio en el que se encontraba. Después de ver como cientos de murciélagos emergían desde el callejón en el que mi padre cayó... lo vi... Vi como mi papá fue mutado horriblemente en una especie de hombre vampiro mal formado... era algo horrible y triste. Una vez más, perdí a mi padre por culpa de esos pulpos.

Después de la noche más larga de mi vida, los chicos y yo finalmente fuimos capaces de asegurarnos que mi padre no escapara. Pude aliviarme un poco, pero ese sentimiento no duro mucho. Mi papá era un murciélago mutante y tuvimos que encerrarlo en una jaula de metal. Eso sin ninguna duda fue el momento más triste de mi vida, pero afortunadamente, tenía a mis amigos para consolarme... O al menos... eso era lo que creía, ya que después de empezar a culparme a mí misma por lo que le había pasado a mi padre: Mikey me conto la verdad...

—Tranquila. No debes culparte April, no fue tu culpa. Derramamos el mutageno. Se solucionara —esas fueron las palabras exactas de Mikey. Yo simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba

—... ¿Qué...? ¿Ustedes... derramaron... el mutageno...? —inicialmente estaba en shock pero luego, empecé a digerir la situación.

—Si... accidentalmente derramamos mutageno en la ciudad. Pero tranquila, lo recuperaremos —esa fue la respuesta de Mikey. Supongo que él estaba tratando de calmarme, pero en ese momento, no funciono. Yo dirigí mi vista hacia los demás chicos... furiosas.

—Ustedes... ¡Ustedes…! —justo después de decir esas palabras, pude oír perfectamente un rugido de mi padre.

Donatello estaba tratando de calmarme, prometiendo que devolvería mi padre a la normalidad, pero eso no bastaba para mí... Los chicos... los chicos... le hicieron esto a mi papá

— **¡Ustedes mutaron a mi padre!** —justo después de eso, mi padre volvió a soltar un grito. En un arranque de ira irracional, mi papá se liberó de la jaula, trato de atacarme… pero fui defendida por Donnie y después de haber recibido el golpe, huyo muy lejos de ese lugar, abandonándome...

— ¡PAPÁ! —grité desconsolada mientras que veía como mi padre se alejaba de mí.

Esos espantosos rugidos que provenían de mi papá me atormentaban. Justo después de eso, volví mi mirada hacia los chicos, furiosa. Donatello trato de razonar conmigo, pero supongo que en ese momento era simplemente imposible...

— ¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡No quiero volverlos a ver nunca más! —eso fue lo que dije mientras corría de los chicos. Pude oír a Donatello llamándome, pero yo seguí corriendo y no mire atrás.

Yo estaba desesperada... Mi papá ahora era un mutante y esta suelto en un lugar de New York y mis "amigos" eran los responsables... Yo... yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento

Después de una noche interminable para intentar localizar a mi papá, decidí que no tendría sentido seguir buscando por esa noche, así que todo lo que hice en ese momento era ir a mi casa y llorar en mi almohada, sabiendo que mi papá esta suelto en algún lugar, posiblemente asustado... y mis "mejores amigos" tenían la culpa de todo... yo definitivamente estaba furiosas, pero más que cualquier otra cosa: yo estaba triste, porque sin importar que los chicos sean los responsables o no… Perdí a mi papá otra vez y eso me destrozaba el corazón.

**POV de Allison:**

Desde que mi familia finalmente llego a la ciudad, mi estancia en New York ya no se sentía tan mala. Después de todo, cada vez que volvía del reclusorio que se hacía pasar por escuela y veía como las calles de New York seguían siendo las mismas, ellos hacían que me olvidara de todo, ellos hacían que todo lo malo se fuera y solo me daban motivos para Sonreír.

Zak: Él es el líder "oficial" de esta familia extraña. Él era el motor que nos permitía continuar en esta lucha contra el kraang, él nos recordaba constantemente que mientras estemos juntos, siempre podremos superar las adversidades que se nos pongan en cara. Él es el pegamento que nos une a todos nosotros.

Cloe: Ella el cerebro del grupo. Ella siempre era considerada con todos y siempre actuaba como "la hermana mayor". Ella siempre hacia su mejor esfuerzo para que todos superemos lo malo y olvidemos nuestras diferencias y peleas.

Kiet: Por más grandulón e intimidante que pareciera, él en realidad era como esos osos de peluche: intimidante por fuera y cariñoso por dentro. Él era un poco... cabeza dura, pero él era alguien con quien siempre puedes confiar y que estará allí para apoyarte.

Fenzy: Ella es... bueno, todo un personaje. Valiente, orgullosa y sarcástica. Ella es un poco inquieta, a ella no le importa o que piensen los demás y siempre será leal a sus amigos. Incluso con las peleas... ella estará allí para apoyarte incondicionalmente.

Jeremy: Un simpático chico genio que siempre que está dispuesto ayudar a sus amigos. Él siempre trata de intervenir en nuestras "discusiones" para que nos calmemos y Él siempre se esfuerza para facilitar nuestras estancias lejos de casa con todo tipo de inventos ingeniosos.

Lindsay: Alegre, cariñosa y despistada... son las tres palabras que mejor definen a Lindsay. Si bien, a veces puede ser un poco estresante, la verdad es que nadie puede estar enojado con ella. Honestamente, no hay sonrisas tan sinceras como las de Lindsay... excepto tal vez las de Zak...

Trent: Él... él es bastante particular. A veces podrías decir que se comportaba como un niño, aunque uno se acostumbra con el tiempo. Él es una persona bastante reservada, pero aun así es muy elocuente con las palabras. Al igual que Zak, Trent nos recuerda que debemos estar juntos en todo momento, incondicionalmente.

Ellos no son mis mejores amigos... ellos son mi familia y nunca dejaría que les pasara algo malo. Siempre los apoyare, los amare y nunca los abandonare.

Después de esperar a que la noche finalmente callera, Nuestras patrullas por New York se reanudaron. Esta vez mi compañera era Cloe. Al principio me preocupaba un poco porque llamaríamos la atención, es decir: Cloe era una chica alta y delgada de piel clara. Llevaba puesto una blusa rosa encima de un suéter de un rosa más intenso, casi fucsia, unos shorts de mezclilla azules y unas zapatillas rosas, nada fuera de lo común... salvo por su corto cabello de color azul cielo, que combinaban con sus ojos del mismo color. Si bien me preocupo un poco, me di cuenta de que estábamos en New York, una ciudad donde acababa de ocurrir una invasión extraterrestre... pensándolo mejor... no creo que una chica con cabello azul sea muy llamativa...

Cloe y yo nos dirigimos hacia una zona en donde las personas afirmaban que vieron cocas extrañas. La verdad es que esa palabra pierde su significado cuando la utilizamos en New York. Después de todo... yo conocí a una tortuga mutante que se llamaba Mikey y que podía hablar, en medio de una invasión extraterrestre. Eso sí era "extraño".

Después de un tiempo caminando, Cloe quiso inicia una conversación conmigo, lo cual me agrado considerando que todavía no habíamos encontrado nada anormal.

—Y... cuéntame Allison, ¿cómo fue tu estancia en New York? —Cloe me pregunto.

—Bueno... debo decirte que para mí New York no es el mejor lugar del mundo...

—Vaya... creo que debe de ser verdad si acabas de hablar con el mismo tono de Fenzy —respondió Cloe, lo cual me causo un poco de risa, considerando que Fenzy es el tipo personas que se "emocionan mucho" cuando algo le molesta.

**POV de Cloe:**

Honestamente me emocionaba saber que por fin nos reuniríamos con Allison después de todo este tiempo. Es decir, cuando uno de nosotros falta, se siente un gran vacío en nuestro alrededor.

Nosotros no somos como las otras familias, también hay que considerar que ni siquiera tenemos parentesco sanguíneo, pero no por eso somos menos familia que las demás. Porque nosotros solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros... ya que ni siquiera tenemos a nuestros padres… Pero cada uno de nosotros tiene un fuerte vínculo por los demás y siempre haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que ese vínculo se fortalezca día a día.

Cuando finalmente pudimos reincorporarnos con Allison y establecernos en New York, me alegre de que finalmente pudiéramos trabajar juntos, además, siempre quise conocer a New York, pero luego me di cuenta de que íbamos a ver un lado que no era exactamente el más bonito, pero nosotros ya estábamos acostumbrados a ver cosas no tan bonitas estos últimos años. Nos dirigíamos a una zona en donde se reportaban avistamientos de cosas extrañas, esa era nuestra señal de entrada.

Después de un tiempo sin nada interesante que ver, quise iniciar una conversación con Allison, solo para matar el tiempo...

—Y... cuéntame Allison, ¿cómo fue tu estancia en New York? —le pregunté.

—Bueno... debo decirte que para mí New York no es el mejor lugar del mundo —me dijo con el mismo tono sarcástico y seco que Fenzy suele utilizar.

—Vaya... creo que debe de ser verdad si acabas de hablar con el mismo tono de Fenzy —respondí—. Pero de verdad ¿no pasó nada interesante mientras estabas aquí? quiero decir... además de la invasión de los kraang

—Bueno... pude averiguar que April definitivamente está relacionada con las tortugas mutantes —me respondió.

— ¿Y...?

—Bueno... olvide decirles esto antes pero... pude acercarme a una de las tortugas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo así? tú no eres así —le dije un tanto impresionada.

—Lo siento, Cloe, no es como si yo estuviera feliz de saber que finalmente pude reunirme con ustedes y de que todas las demás cosas pasaran a segundo plano —me respondió, un tanto a la defensiva.

—Está bien, está bien... dime qué fue lo que aprendiste de tu contacto con una de las tortugas

—Bueno, no solo tiene forma humana, también puede hablar el español muy bien... y... se llama Michelangeló.

— ¿Tiene... un nombre de persona...? —le pregunte, un tanto confundida.

—Si... pero él prefiere que le digan Mikey…

Nuestra conversación finalmente fue interrumpida cuando Allison y yo pudimos ver como una nave Kraang sobrevolaba sobre nuestras cabezas, un tanto descontrolada. No sabíamos por qué, pero lo que si sabíamos era que no podíamos perderla de vista. Rápidamente, Allison empezó a llamar a los chicos mientras ambas perseguíamos a la nave, dictándoles nuestra posición y hacia donde se dirigía la nave Kraang, mientras que yo me esforzaba por seguirle la pista a la nave.

Después de un tiempo corriendo, ni Allison ni yo nos daríamos por vencidas, seguíamos siguiendo y siguiendo a la nave muy a pesar del cansancio. Pero finalmente sucedió algo que hizo que tanto Alli como yo nos quedáramos congeladas. Desde la nave Kraang, caían cientos y cientos de recipientes con mutageno, propagándose por toda la ciudad. Esa fue una horrible imagen que yo deseaba que fuera una mentira, un sueño... pero sin importar cuanto lo deseara, eso no cambiaría las cosas. New York ahora estaba infestada de mutageno en todas partes.

Cuando los chicos finalmente llegaron a nuestra posición actual, ellos ya habían visto el horrible suceso. Pude ver como la sonrisa de Lindsay desapareció, eso fue lo que más me preocupo, pero una vez más, Zak trato de reconfortarnos a todos, diciendo que sin importar las dificultades, nuestra tarea ahora era recuperar todos y cada uno de los recipientes. Después de eso, todos nosotros pudimos ver por los cielos como una especie de... murciélago gigante y deforme sobrevolaba la ciudad y rugía horribles sonidos. Esa era la señal de todo... La mutación masiva ya había comenzado y todos podíamos ver los efectos del mutageno en la primera víctima... Zak tenía razón, sin importar las dificultades, nosotros debíamos recuperar todos los recipientes del mutageno.

**POV de Mikey:**

Cuando finalmente pudimos salir a la superficie cuando cumplimos 15 años, creí que nuevas oportunidades se abrirían para nosotros... para mí... Creí descubriría algo que nos ayudarían a mis hermanos y a mí para unirnos más, descubrí las maravillas de la pizza, conocimos a April. Cielos, inclusive derrotamos a una legión de robots con cerebros en su pecho. Sinceramente, pensé que nuestras vidas mejorarían... y así fue... hasta que finalmente, puse en peligro la vida de mi padre, la de mis hermanos y la mía, todo porque quería un nuevo amigo. Encontré a alguien que de verdad quería ser mi amigo, pero mis hermanos, ni siquiera mi padre, confiaron en él, luego, solo pude ver impotente como mi amigo se fue a un lugar lejos de mí, un lugar en el que probablemente no sobrevivirá. Finalmente pude ser el gran ninja que mis hermanos querían que fuese, pero después me di cuenta de que ellos prefieren menospreciarme como siempre lo han hecho antes de agradecerme por salvarles la vida... dos veces. Casi pierdo la vida al intentar salvar a New York de una Invasión extraterrestre, también casi pierdo a un hermano. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre trate de ser fuerte. Trate de aparentar que no me dolía. Trate de forzar una sonrisa todo este tiempo. Trate de fingir que siempre había una razón por la cual no había de que preocuparse. Pero no lo hice por mí, sino por mis hermanos. Tenía miedo de que si no los animaba, o al menos intentaba animarlos, ellos se deprimirían. Tenía miedo de que mis hermanos cayeran por la tristeza y las dificultades. Yo... Yo creía sinceramente que hacia lo correcto, creía que al actuar como el Mikey alegre y bobo de siempre, ayudaría a mis hermanos a ver el lado positivo de las cosas y a olvidarse de su dolor... incluso si ellos eran demasiado egoístas como para ver el mío. Quería ayudarlos, inclusive a costa mía. Pero después de lo que paso con las avispas mutantes, empezaba a preguntarme si valía la pena. Yo... estaba harto... estaba harto de todo. De fingir, de sonreír sonrisas falsas, de convencerme a mí mismo que hacia lo correcto cuando era más que obvio que no lo hacía, del egoísmo y arrogancia de mis hermanos al creerse mejores que yo y que sus problemas son más grandes que los míos.

Pero sin importar que tan difícil fueran las situaciones y que mis hermanos no me apoyaran... estoy bastante agradecido de que al menos todavía tengo a mi papá y también a April. Ella estuvo hay para mí en los momentos en los que estaba más deprimido, pero después de lo que paso esta noche. April ya no quiere volver a ver a ninguno de nosotros. Yo... estaba en shock al saber que la única amiga que me quedaba término por odiarme. Eso... me destrozo completamente. Se sentía exactamente igual como cuando Cabeza de Piel se sacrificó para salvarnos, pero esta vez era diferente... April no se fue por culpa del kraang, se fue por culpa nuestra...

Después de un tiempo, trate de olvidarme de todo lo que pasó esa noche, pero no podía. Finalmente me di cuenta de que si no le hubiera dicho a April la verdad de lo que le paso a su padre, ella seguiría de nuestro lado... pero quise olvidarme de ese pensamiento terriblemente egoísta. Yo no podía dejar que April se culpara a si misma de algo que no era su error... April me ayudo muchas veces olvidar todo el dolor y porquería que tuve que pasar (ya sea que se tratara de mis hermanos o no). Lo menos que yo podía hacer era tratar de evitar su dolor y ser completamente honesto con ella... incluso si eso significaría que ella me odiara por todo. Pero sin importar que el hecho de que nosotros hubiéramos derramado el mutageno por toda la ciudad fuera un accidente o no, April se fue... y ella nos odia. Y saber eso me hizo sentir completamente solo. Yo... yo... Yo estoy harto de toda esta porquería... y no sé cuándo se terminara. Yo solo quiero que April vuelva ya. Necesito a mi amiga ahora.

* * *

**Después de los acontecimientos de " La invasión de las ardillanoides"**

**POV de April:**

Después de haberme separado de los chicos, yo quede muy deprimida. Sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer, yo solo quería recuperar a mi padre y mi vida. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, ese sueño se estaba convirtiendo en algo imposible.

Cuando pude recobrar las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a la escuela, lo único que quería hacer era volver a ver a Irma, necesitaba de mi amiga para poder olvidarme de todo lo malo. Pero ese día ella no pudo asistir, se había enfermado o algo así. Me sentí un poco mal por ella, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Al saber que ella no estaba en la escuela, lo único que quería era irme de ese lugar tan pronto como podía, yo ni siquiera estaba segura de sí había recobrado las fuerzas suficientes como para tener que soportar un día en la escuela, después de todo, me pasaba todas las noches buscando a mi padre por todas las calles de New York, solo para terminar rendida en mi cama... llorando. Cuando me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela para irme, en ese mismo momento pude ver como Allison entro a la escuela. Yo sabía que ella y yo no éramos tan amigas, pero supongo que en ese momento, eso realmente no importaba, creo que en estos momentos cualquier persona que sea agradable es buena compañía. Me dirigí hacia ella para saludarla.

—Hola Allison. —le dije tratando de mantener una sonrisa, creo que ahora se cómo se siente Mikey cada vez que lo hacía.

—Oh, Buenos días April, ¿Cómo has estado? —me respondió. ¿Saben? con el tiempo me empecé a dar cuenta de que tal vez Allison es demasiado educada como para ser una adolescente Neoyorkina.

—Bueno... estos últimos días no han sido los mejores. Es más, siendo completamente sincera, creo que no recuerdo días peores que esos —le respondí, con un evidente tono de tristeza. Después de un breve momento, reflexione, y creo que tal vez no debí ser tan sincera con alguien que no es tan amiga mía, pero aun así Allison me respondió con naturalidad.

—Oh... lo lamento April. ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? —me pregunto

—No quisiera hablar de eso ahora. Y aunque te lo explicara, no me creerías —le respondí, obviamente decaída.

— ¿Hay... algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte?

—Está bien Allison... Por ahora estoy tratando de ser fuerte, sé que con el tiempo podré superar esta etapa —le dije, con más ánimo.

—Está bien April, recuerda que si necesitas algo, puedo ayudarte. —me dijo, con una sonrisa en su cara. Eso... me alegro un poco, la verdad. Yo creo que me hizo sentir mejor saber que, a pesar de todo, tuve la oportunidad de tener un nuevo amigo.

Después de nuestra conversación, tanto Allison como yo pudimos oír la campana de la escuela. Allison y yo nos dirigimos a clases de Ciencias, el lugar donde ambas nos conocimos formalmente. Le pedí a Allison que se sentara a mi lado, ya que quería seguir manteniendo la conversación con ella.

—Y bien Allison, ¿qué te gusta hacer cuando no estás ocupada siendo la mejor estudiante de esta escuela? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, me encanta bailar, especialmente el ballet, aunque también me gusta el baile acrobático. También canto un poco y leo muchos libros, principalmente de ficción —me respondió, parece que Allison está ocupada todo el día, todos los días—. Y... ¿qué te gusta hacer a ti, April? —Allison me preguntó.

—Bueno... me gusta escuchar música, comer comida chatarra, usar mi teléfono...Cosas normales de chicas adolescentes.

—Ya veo...

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —le pregunte de nuevo.

—Me encanta el verde y todas sus variedades, también me gusta mezclarlo con el negro.

— ¿En serio? yo creía que te gustaba el morado con tus zapatillas y tu boina...

—Bueno, la verdad es que toda esta ropa fueron un regalo de mi mamá. Aunque no sean mis colores preferidos, significan mucho para mí y la uso siempre que puedo…

—Ya veo...

—Pero de cualquier modo ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—A mí también me gusta el color verde, además del amarillo y... el naranja. —le respondí... No sé porque, pero yo no podía evitar pensar en Mikey. Finalmente nuestra conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada del profesor. En medio de la clase, Allison dijo que ella había conocido a un chico que se llamaba Michelangeló, además me pregunto si yo conocía a alguien con ese nombre.

—Bueno... Yo conocía a alguien que se llama Michelangeló. Pero ya no hablo más con él, de todos modos, dudo mucho que estemos hablando del mismo Michelangeló. —le respondí con una voz decaída

—Quizás tengas razón... el Michelangeló que yo conozco prefiere que le digan "Mikey" —tengo que admitir que esa última cosa me sorprendió bastante... ¿Acaso ella... ella conoce a los chicos?

**POV de Raphael:**

Tener a Leonardo, Donatello y a Mikey de hermanos no es fácil, ellos siempre me sacan de mis casillas y luego dicen que tengo problemas de ira, especialmente Mikey, él solo es un inmaduro que se toma todo como un juego y que para lo único que sirve es molestar a los demás con sus estúpidas bromas y ser la carnada del enemigo. Pero hasta yo tengo que admitir que a ese cabeza hueca se le ocurren buenas ideas de vez en cuando. En serio, creo que a ninguno de nosotros se les hubiera ocurrido lo de las palomitas (ni siquiera a Donnie se le ocurrió). Voy a decirlo, Mikey nos salvó el caparazón a todos ese día, incluso cuando es un inmaduro que se toma todo como un juego.

Después de que nos decidiéramos de esas deformes ardillas mutantes, nos estábamos preparando para cenar e irnos a dormir. Mikey como siempre, prepara la comida. Después de servirnos a todos, Mikey se sentó a comer con nosotros. La cena esa noche era tranquila, demasiado tranquila para mi gusto si me lo preguntan... Normalmente. Mikey la mantiene activa con sus comentarios sin sentido y cuando intenta hacernos reír cuando juega con la comida, lo cual solo hace que sienta vergüenza ajena, claro, si hubiera alguien hay que no fuera de nuestra familia. Pero esta noche, nada de eso ocurrió. Debo decir que fue un poco aliviador no tener que lidiar con el "señor tortuga-morsa" por solo una noche, pero también debo decir que era un poco extraño que Mikey no haya hecho su imitación de morsa con los palillos precisamente esa noche, es decir, por una vez no me molestaría que Mikey intentara hacernos reír después de patearle el trasero a esos roedores

— ¿Qué pasa Mikey? has estado muy callado toda la noche —le pregunte, solo quería cortar con el silencio que se estaba tornado incómodo.

—No pasa nada Raphael. —me respondió, muy muy secamente, no parecía el tono con el que Mikey siempre habla.

— ¿En serio? Porque parece que algo está molestándote.

—Nada está molestándome, Raphael. —me respondió, no sé por qué, pero parecía que está empezando a irritarse.

—Estoy preguntando porque hoy no has hecho tu tonta imitación de una morsa.

— ¡Hoy no estoy de humor para eso! ¡¿De acuerdo?! Estoy un poco agotado después de pelear contra esas ardillas mutantes, ¡Así que lamento no poder irritarte como un inmaduro que se toma todo como un juego! —de acuerdo... eso sí me irrito bastante.

— ¡OYE! ¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?! ¡Nosotros también estamos agotados de pelear contra esas ardillas pero no estamos siendo unos bebes llorones como tú!

—Oh, Lo siento Raphael. Lamento molestarte tanto después de que casi perdieras la vida ahogado al tratar de salvar a tus hermanos. —Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mikey se levantó de la mesa, puso su plato en el lavabo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abandonar la cocina, El maestro Splinter lo detuvo.

—Michelangeló. ¿Hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar? —la autoritaria pero al mismo tiempo tranquila voz de nuestro padre sonó por toda la cocina. Yo me calme mientras esperaba la respuesta de Mikey.

—No sensei, solo estoy irritado después esta noche larga. Todo lo que necesito es dormir. Buenas Noches. —y después de decir eso, Mikey se fue de la cocina directo a su habitación. Después de un momento de silencio incomodo, Donnie finalmente hablo.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Mikey?

—No lo sé, no creo halla pasado nada hoy como para ponerlo de ese humor. —respondió Leonardo.

—Mah. Probablemente solo está de mal humor porque rompí unas cuantas de sus figuras cuando estaba intentando atrapar a una ardilla —dije con un poco de mal humor.

— ¿Te refieres a esas figuras de acción de colección que le tomo como 5 años conseguir? —me pregunto Donatello.

—Eh... Tal vez... —Sinceramente, no sabía que decir, supongo que ahora sé porque estaba molesto.

—Probablemente sea eso. De seguro que se le pasara mañana, por ahora solo necesita dormir —eso fue lo que dijo Leonardo, a lo cual tanto Donatello como yo estuvimos de acuerdo.

Después de eso, todos nosotros terminamos nuestra cena y nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir, pero antes de salir de la cocina, me di cuenta de que el maestro Splinter todavía estaba sentado en la mesa. Pude ver que se estaba jugando con su barba, cosa que siempre hace cuando está pensando en algo importante.

—Eh... ¿se va a quedar allí, Sensei? —le pregunte.

—Solo estoy pensando en algo... —fue todo lo que me respondió.

—Eh... está bien. —yo le dije.

Luego me despedí y me fui directo a mi cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy y en la aptitud de Mikey, hasta que me dormí.

**POV de Allison:**

Después de lo que paso aquella fatídica noche, nuestras horas de inspección se doblaron con el fin de que encontráramos todos los recipientes de mutageno lo más pronto posible. Cualquier cosa podría pasar en cualquier momento, y era nuestro trabajo prevenirlo. Tengo que admitir que yo estaba muy preocupada, no sabía que esperar, es decir, ¿a qué tipo de mutantes nos enfrentaremos? Puedo asegurar que en los pasados días pude ver a una ardilla con ojos brillantes. Además, tampoco sabía si finalmente ocurriría algo para lo que no estuviéramos listos. pero luego de eso, recuerdo lo que Zak y Trent siempre dicen: "Que mientras estemos juntos, siempre podremos salir a delante, que jamás debemos rendirnos y que siempre debemos estar ahí el uno para el otro"... Esas palabras hacían que me calmara y que la angustia se fuera a un lugar muy lejos de mí...

Ese día de patrullaje, nuevamente hice pareja con Cloe. Decidimos inspeccionar por las mismas calles por las que tuvimos que perseguir a la nave Kraang. Afortunadamente para nosotras, pudimos encontrar dos recipientes en una sola noche, pero supongo que era de esperarse, es decir, Jeremy construyo varios rastreadores de mutageno, uno para cada pareja, y como la MAYORIA de las invenciones de Jeremy: esta funciono. Después de una larga noche, todavía había que seguir patrullando por dos horas más, fue en ese momento en el que Cloe y yo volvimos a entablar conversación.

—Bueno, considerando las circunstancias, hoy ha sido una de las mejores noches —me dijo Cloe, un tanto cansada.

—Supongo que es cierto, no nos encontramos con ningún mutante, o kraang... o ninjas —yo le respondí, también cansada.

—Hablando de mutantes y ninjas, No me dijiste todo lo que sabias de... Mikey.

—Sí, creo que nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando vimos que una nave Kraang se estaba saliendo de control.

—Bueno... puedes continuar —Cloe me dijo.

—Bueno... no es mucho lo que se. Literalmente, todo lo que sé es que es una tortuga ninja mutante adolescente que puede hablar español que se llama Michelangeló, pero que prefiere que le digan Mikey, Y... que está relacionado con April —le dije a Cloe.

—Wow, si me lo preguntas, pareciera que conocieras a Mikey desde hace un buen tiempo —dijo Cloe, con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Jeje... Supongo que es cierto. Pero la verdad es: que si queremos averiguar si las tortugas son o no una amenaza potencial, debemos averiguar más acerca de ellos y no solo conformarnos con esta información tan escasa y ambigua.

— ¿Crees que las tortugas son una amenaza? —me pregunto Cloe.

—No, Creo que las tortugas PODRIAN O NO ser una amenaza. Honestamente, cuando "conocí" a "Mikey", el no parecía un peligro de alguna manera.

—Pero, dejarse llevar por las apariencias es peligroso.

—Lo sé, es por eso que deberíamos tener un ojo sobre las tortugas. —después de eso, Cloe estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y reanudamos nuestra búsqueda. Afortunadamente, el rastreador de Jeremy volvió a detectar otro recipiente de mutageno.

Al día siguiente, tuve que volver a la escuela, Zak dijo que no debía levantar sospechas en el instituto al faltar tantos días. Justo después de entrar por las puertas, pude ver a April. Cuando ella me vio, entablo una conversación conmigo. Sé que es raro viniendo de mí, pero desde que me di cuenta de que April y yo tenemos más en común de lo que parece, pensé que tenía la oportunidad de hacer otro "Amigo" y, naturalmente, decidí abrirme más a mí misma para que April me conociera mejor y yo a ella. Nuestra conversación duro más de lo que esperaría, pero la verdad es que agrado pasar el rato con April. Finalmente nuestra conversación se detuvo como bien el profesor de ciencias entro al salón para empezar la clase, pero en medio de la clase, se me ocurrió insinuarle a April acerca de las tortugas, con el fin de que ella pueda decirme algo acerca de ellos...

— ¿Sabes, April? estos días conocía un "chico" que se llama Michelangeló.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es simpático? —me pregunto.

—Bueno... no lo conozco muy bien... pero si parecía simpático... —le respondí—. ¿Tú conoces a un chico que se llama Michelangeló?

—Bueno... yo... conocía a alguien que se llama Michelangeló... pero ya no hablo más con él, de todos modos, dudo mucho que estemos hablando del mismo Michelangeló... —me respondió, no sé por qué, pero la voz de April decayó.

—Quizás tengas razón... el Michelangeló que yo conozco prefiere que le digan "Mikey" —después de que dijera eso, pude ver como la expresión de April cambio por una de sorpresa. Creo que eso fue lo que la hiso darse cuenta de que estamos hablando del mismo Michelangeló. No sé qué relación tendría April con las tortugas, pero no es algo que pueda ignorar.

**POV de Mikey:**

Creí que finalmente lo hice... otra vez. Creí que finalmente enorgullecería mis hermanos... otra vez. Creí que a pesar de todas las cosas malas por las que tuve que pasar, como lo sucedido con las avispas mutantes o que ahora April me odia, pude encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante y no rendirme, para así poder estar allí con mis hermanos y poder pelear contra esas ardillas mutantes.

A pesar de todo, al final pude salvar a mis hermanos, de nuevo, atrayendo a esas ardillas con palomitas hacia los drenajes. Incluso sabiendo que casi muero intentándolo, me deshice de esas ardillas y mis hermanos estaban sanos y salvos, eso era lo que importaba. Por primera vez en mi vida, pude sentir que mis hermanos estaban orgullosos de mi... pude sentir que por fin hice lo que mis hermanos querían, creo que eso hiso que el enorme riesgo que tuve que correr para salvar a mis hermanos valiera la pena. Inclusive cuando Donatello solo podía sentir envidia cuando a mí se me ocurrió la idea de las palomitas y no a él, eso no me importaba, me deshice de esas ardillas por el bien de mis hermanos, y todo gracias a una comic de una invasión extraterrestre. Jejeje... Aun sabiendo de la enorme posibilidad del regreso de las ardillas, sabíamos que éramos o suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlas... o eso era lo que pensaba.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que esas ardillas volverán? —pregunto Donatello.

—Estoy un 99.9% seguro de eso. —le respondí

—Déjame adivinar: En el comic, los alienígenas vuelven y son más fuertes que antes, ¿verdad? —me pregunto Raphael.

—Estoy un 99.9% seguro de eso —le respondí.

—Bueno... de ser ese el caso, lo único que nos queda por hacer es mejorar nuestras habilidades para poder enfrentarnos a esos adefesios. — ¿saben?, siempre me dio gusto ver como Leonardo luchaba contra la presión de ser un buen líder para nosotros. Poder ver esa determinación que él tenía me hacía sonreír—. Especialmente tú, Mikey —mi sonrisa desapareció... Realmente me sorprendió mucho saber que a pesar de todo lo que fui capaz de hacer para mantener a mis hermanos a salvo, Leonardo todavía piensa que no estoy a su alcance o al alcance de cualquiera de ellos. Fui yo al que se le ocurrió como distraer a las ardillas para finalmente deshacerse de esos adefesios, no ellos. Pero no fue solo Leonardo, también fue Donatello...

—Si Mikey. Si te hubieras concentrado más en las misiones como hoy, muchas cosas no hubieran salido mal — ¿Acaso… Donatello estaba culpándome por todo lo malo que paso antes...? Y claro, no podía faltar el completamente innecesario comentario sarcástico de Raphael.

—Sí y la próxima vez trata de que no te pateen tanto el caparazón, Mikey —yo... yo estaba esforzándome cada día para poder hacer las cosas bien. Sé que en el pasado era distraído e inmaduro y que no soy el mejor ninja de mis hermanos y sé que aún lo soy… pero esa era mi forma de ser. Todas esas cosas me hacían ser el Mikey que siempre fui. ¿Saben…? Yo jamás me había quejado de como Donatello se la pasaba irritándonos hablando y hablando de cosas que a nadie le importaba y de cómo presumía de sus inventos y su "gran inteligencia". Tampoco me había quejado de como Raphael siempre presumía ser el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos y que jamás trataba de controlar sus evidentes problemas de ira. Tampoco me había quejado de como Leonardo siempre se creía mejor que nosotros, de cómo el prefería pasar el tiempo entrenado antes que convivir con nosotros y de como siempre me trataba como un niño y como el más débil de todos. Y yo jamás me había quejado de los defectos de mis hermanos porque los amaba y ellos significan más para mí que cualquiera de sus defectos. A mí jamás me importo tener que soportar lo malo de ellos, llevo 15 años haciéndolo... pero simplemente llegan momentos en los que quiero EXPLOTAR. Y creo que por un momento lo hice con Raphael, cuando estaba cenado con mi familia después de nuestra lucha contra las ardillas.

Debo decir que se sintió bien poder dejar salir un poco esa frustración.

Después de mi discusión con Raphael, me fui directamente a mi cama. Yo... yo todavía amo a mis hermanos... son mis hermanos después de todo. Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré soportar toda esta basura. Trato de perdonar y olvidar todo lo malo de mis hermanos porque sé que es lo correcto, pero si yo soy capaz de ver más allá de todos sus defectos MUY A PESAR de que ellos me los recuerdan todos los días, ¿Por qué ellos no son capaces de hacer lo mismo por mí?... Yo también soy su hermano.

* * *

**Después de los acontecimientos de " Mikey se llena de acné" (parte I).**

**POV de April:**

Mi vida estaba empezando a tornarse "normal"... o al menos, lo más normal que pudiera estar. Finalmente pude reincorporarme en la escuela y pasar el rato con mis amigos, todo lo que una chica de mi edad haría. Excepto tener que buscar a su padre que ahora es un murciélago mutante durante las noches, eso era lo único anormal en mi vida.

—OK, un comienzo. Solo... aparenta ser una chica normal. No hables de robos extraterrestres ni de papas mutantes y... no pienses en tortugas —esas eran las palabras que me decía a mí misma con tal de olvidar los aspectos extraños de mi vida. Yo estaba recogiendo unos cuantos libros de mi casillero cuando de la nada fui golpeada por un objeto extraño. Luego de recuperar la orientación, me di cuenta de que solo era un disco de hockey.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunte al chico del hockey, un tanto adolorida. Él tenía una apariencia típica de un chico rebelde y le faltaban algunos dientes.

—Que buena atacada le diste a mi disco. Sabes moverte, pelirroja —esa fue la respuesta que la persona que lanzo el disco. En primer lugar: yo no ataque a tu disco, el me ataco a mí. En segundo lugar:

—Mmmm, un "Lo siento" no estaría mal —eso fue lo que dije al chico.

—Siento que te interpusieras. ¿Qué pretendías bloqueando así el pasillo? —me pregunto, con un tono burlón en su voz.

— ¿Eh? Bloqueando ¿eh? … ¿Exactamente quién crees que eres? —le pregunte, algo irritada.

—Te inscribiste a créditos extras ¿cierto? Pues alégrate, porque tú vas a ser mi tutora —me dijo el chico, con un aire de suficiencia.

—Hay... Genial. —le respondí con un evidente sarcasmo.

—Mira: Si no paso trigonometría: me sacaran del equipo. Nadie quiere ser mi tutor. Se sienten intimidados por mi grandiosidad suprema —dijo con un tono algo arrogante.

— ¿Y esa es tu forma de pedirme ayuda? Bah... encantador. —ese chico era un poco molesto. Después de un rato, el me miró fijamente mientras sonaba la campana de la escuela.

A decir verdad, yo tampoco quería ser su tutora, pero supongo que era demasiado considerada con los demás que no podía negarme.

—Ah... bien. Te veré en el parque a las 7. No llegues tarde —dije de mala gana.

—Es una cita. Gracias —después de eso, otra vez lanzo su disco de Hockey, el cual después de haber rebotado en el bebedero, choco contra la cara de otro chico. A él no pareció importarle que pudiera haberle hecho daño a alguien, porque simplemente se retiraba.

—Eh... ¡Oye! No me has dicho tu nombre —le dije al chico, el cual se voltio a verme y me dijo.

—Casey Jones —me respondió mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Así que este era el tal Casey Jones con el que Irma tuvo que hacer equipo en el proyecto de ciencias... pobre de ella.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora en la que tendría que ayudar a ese Jones... todo lo que puedo decirles es que no fue mi idea de pasar el rato. De algún modo, la conversación se tornaba en las aspiraciones de Casey, como ser un jugador profesional de Hockey o ser un caza tesoros, después de todo, según él, "¿Quién quiere una vida normal?"... Pues yo. Yo quiero una vida normal.

Después de pasar un rato en el parque, me había dado cuenta de que no había estudiado mucho con Casey, pero a él no le importó. A decir verdad, algo de él me resultaba simpático… y no sé por qué, pero de un momento a otro, todos mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una enorme y mutante masa verde. Todo lo que podía saber acerca de esa cosa es que estaba relacionada con los chicos, eso solamente hiso que recordara todos y cada uno de los aspectos raros de mi vida que yo solamente quería olvidar. A pesar de las dificultades por las que Casey y yo tuvimos que pasar con esa cosa, pudimos escapar de "él"

Justo cuando la noche más alocada de mi vida desde que me aleje de los chicos estaba a punto de terminar y Casey volvía a su casa, él casi descubre a las tortugas, yo no quería que él se enterara de ellos, es decir, eso fue lo que he intentado hacer desesperadamente toda la noche, así que tuve que inventar una patética excusa de que había gases tóxicos en las calles, lo cual funciono. Luego de acercarme hacia donde estaban los chicos, pude ver muy bien que esa cosa si estaba relacionada con ellos, y eso hiso que me molestara.

—Sabía que tenían que ver en esto —me dije a mi misma —… Sigue caminando April. No es tu problema— justo en ese momento, un bote de basura salió volando a mi dirección, pero pude esquivarlo justo a tiempo

Después de todo lo que paso, me he dado cuenta de que sigo firme con mi decisión de vivir una vida sin las tortugas. Honestamente, no parecía tan difícil para mí imaginarme que podía seguir adelante sin Leonardo o Raphael, pero si era un poco difícil imaginarme no volver a ver Donatello... Y tampoco sé porque razón pero, yo no podía imaginarme no volver a estar con Mikey. Vaya... ¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de que acabo de llamar a los chicos por su nombre completo, pero a Mikey lo llame por su apodo?

**POV de Splinter:**

Michelangeló siempre fue... diferente de los demás. Él nunca fue tan maduro y atento como Leonardo, o tan fuerte y atlético como Raphael, ni calculador y reflexivo como Donatello. Él siempre era inquieto y siempre sonreía, parecía que cualquier cosa que no allá visto antes lo maravillaba. Él siempre fue un niño inocente que no le haría daño a una mosca y que siempre trataba de hacer felices a sus hermanos, inclusive cuando ellos lo consideraban inmaduro y hasta irritante. Pero la verdad es que lo que mejor define a Michelangeló es su abundante alegría y vitalidad.

A pesar de las dificultades por las que tuvimos que pasar durante el crecimiento de mis hijos, Michelangeló siempre mantenía su sonrisa con tal de animarnos a mí y a sus hermanos. Las sonrisas de mi querido hijo menor siempre fueron las más cálidas de todas. A pesar de que siempre se esforzaba para alcanzar el nivel de sus hermanos, Michelangeló nunca fue el mejor en el ninjitsu. Cometía más errores que sus hermanos en las prácticas, pero eso nunca lo desanimaba o hacia que dejara de esforzarse y entrenara para poder alcanzar el nivel de sus hermanos. Lo que Michelangeló nunca supo, es que alcanzo ese nivel hace mucho tiempo.

Michelangeló fue capaz de superar la traición de alguien considero su amigo, y también fue capaz de derrotar a esa persona, quien tenía grandes habilidades en las artes marciales. Fue capaz de sobrevivir ante un enemigo superior a él junto a sus hermanos. Fue capaz de ver más allá de la apariencia externa de Cabeza de Piel y de su furia descontrolada para poder ver quien era en realidad, algo que ni siquiera yo pude hacer. Fue capaz de superar la pérdida de su mejor amigo para poder seguir adelante en la lucha contra el kraang. Fue capaz de salvar a sus hermanos dos veces de unas mortíferas avispas mutantes. Junto a sus hermanos. Michelangeló salvo a toda New York y al mundo de la terrible invasión Kraang. Michelangeló nuevamente salvo a sus hermanos, esta vez de una peligrosas ardillas mutantes. Michelangeló expuso su vida en varias acciones con tal de salvar la de sus hermanos. Ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero la verdad es que él no solo alcanzo el nivel de sus hermanos: Él ya los supero. Como maestro y como padre, Yo estaba sinceramente orgulloso del gran progreso de Michelangeló. Estaba orgulloso de su perseverancia, de su esfuerzo, de su amor incondicional hacia sus hermanos... de su genuina felicidad y de sus cálidas y sinceras sonrisas. Todas esas cosas hacían que Michelangeló sea el "Mikey" que siempre fue. y sinceramente me decepcionaba que sus hermanos mayores no pudieran apreciar de él lo que yo aprecio de él.

Fui a la sala de estar de nuestro hogar para ver cómo estaban mis hijos, especialmente Michelangeló, quien estaba pasando por una muy difícil situación en adolescentes pero que era fuera de lo normal en las tortugas. Lo primero que me percate es que Raphael estaba haciendo una burla de la apariencia de su hermano menor

— ¡Raphael! No deberías mofarte de la apariencia de alguien. Solo piensa. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los humanos ante la tuya? —después de reprender a Raphael: Me di cuenta de que la situación de Michelangeló no sucedió así como así.

—Hijo mío, percibo que hay algo que quieres decirnos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡Nada! En serio. ¡Yo no hice nada! —eso fue lo que dijo Michelangeló, hasta que finalmente decidió decirnos la verdad—. ¡Está Bien! ¡Está Bien! ¡Me descubrieron! Es que... Mmmm... Rocié un poco de... mutageno... en mi piel —esa noticia me impacto un poco.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ES ENSERIO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —dijeron mis hijos mayores al unisonó, parecían atónitos ante la noticia.

—Para ser mejor... más frio ¿entienden? ¡Ustedes todo el tiempo me tratan como si fuera un tonto! Encontré este frasco en el laboratorio. La etiqueta dice que te hace: Súper frio de aptitud —esa fue la respuesta de mi hijo

— ¡NO! Dice que debe mantenerse: Súper frio. ¡De temperatura! Es un lote rechazado de retromutageno Mikey. ¡Es peligroso! —Expuso Donatello.

Para Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello no era más que un simple acto de estupidez de Michelangeló y otra muestra de "Su increíble falta de concentración y madures" según las palabras exactas de Leonardo. Pero para mí era un ejemplo de lo que les hable antes. Mis hijos mayores no aprecian todo el esfuerzo que Michelangeló ha hecho todos estos años. Ellos no sabían que Michelangeló estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para hacerlos felices, incluso cambiar su forma de ser.

Según él, esa sustancia lo ayudaría a cambiar su personalidad, todo porque ellos no estaban conformes con su verdadera personalidad. Mi hijo solo quería complacer a sus hermanos para que ellos fueran felices, otra vez, fue capaz de cambiar su forma de ser para lograrlo. Pero una vez más... el expuso su vida ante el peligro, todo porque sus hermanos mayores no pueden aceptar quien es Michelangeló. Mi hijo menor siempre se esfuerza al máximo para complacer a sus hermanos, pero no sabe que se está haciendo daño así mismo en el proceso. Él simplemente no tiene idea de cuánto daño se hace a si mismo y mis hijos mayores no saben cuánto lo perjudican a él. Michelangeló está agonizando en frente de mi... y él ni siquiera intenta decírmelo. Estoy muy preocupado por mi querido Michelangeló...

**POV de Allison:**

Después de una interminable semana, los chicos y yo finalmente reunimos un total de 10 recipientes de mutageno Después de este logro, Zak nos dijo que nos merecíamos una gran recompensa, a lo cual todos estuvimos completamente de acuerdo. Déjenme decirles que recorrer las calles de New York durante la noche no era tan lindo ni emocionante como mucha gente cree, especialmente cuando tu recorrido consiste en recuperar sustancia peligrosa que puede convertir a todo ser vivo en un adefesio.

La gran "recompensa" de la que Zak hablaba es que Lindsay nos cocinaría a todos un gran pastel de tres chocolates. A nosotros nos encantaban sus pasteles, y a ella le encantaba cocinar pasteles, Todos ganábamos. Si bien, Lindsay no tenía problemas para poder cocinar un platillo complicado, quise ayudarla para terminar su tarea más rápidamente, pero desafortunadamente, en el momento exacto en el que entre a la cocina, Lindsay tuvo otra de sus... "torpezas". De algún modo ella no se había dado cuenta de que derramo agua en el piso, y cuando tenía un tazón con la masa para el pastel, ella resbalo con el agua y accidentalmente lanzo el tazón... que aterrizo justamente en mi cabeza

—Oh... nononononononono... Allison… Y-y-y-yo lo siento mucho... Yo no me di cuenta de que estabas allí... t-t-te lo aseguro... Y-y-y-yo... —Lindsay empezó a balbucear. Yo no me enoje con ella ni por un segundo. Todo lo que hice fue agarra un poco de la masa de mi cabeza y se la arroje a la camisa de Lindsay.

—Está bien Lindsay, Ahora las dos estamos sucias —le dije en un tono burlón. Lindsay se quedó congelada un momento, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que no me enoje con ella y luego se puso a reír, y déjenme decirles que sus risas son contagiosas.

—Hahahahahaha hahahaha. —las risas de Lindsay sonaban a las de una niña.

—Hehehehe hehehe. Oye Lindsay ¿Necesitas Ayuda? —le pregunte a Lindsay, después de calmarme un poco.

—Claro que si Alli, de ese modo terminaremos más rápido —dijo Lindsay con una sonrisa en la cara.

Después de que termináramos el pastel. Todos nos reunimos en la mesa para servirnos. Cada uno se comió 2 pedazos, excepto Kiet, quien se comió 4. Después de comer el delicioso postre que Lindsay y yo preparamos, tuvimos una cálida conversación, era una de esas conversaciones casuales que tienes en familia, sé que para muchos no es tan importante, pero para nosotros significan mucho. Finalmente la noche llego, y eso significaba que teníamos otra patrulla que hacer. Esta vez, mi compañera era Lindsay. Esta noche, ella llevaba su ropa de siempre, Una camisa naranja con la impresión "I Love Nerds" ("Amo a los nerds", con una calculadora donde se supone debe estar la palabra "Love"), encima de la camisa tenía una sudadera negra, llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla azules y unos tenis de color negro. Sus prendas más notorias fueron dos medias muy largas, Su media derecha tenía un patrón de rayas blancas y naranjas, mientras que su media izquierda tenía el mismo patrón pero con rayas negras en vez de blancas. Lindsay era una chica de estatura promedio, ojos marrones y una piel pálida con pecas. Su rasgo más característico era su larga y semi-ondulada cabellera pelirroja oscura que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja. Esa era la apariencia de Lindsay, sencillo pero original. Yo decidí llevar una camisa verde oscuro de cuerpo largo, encima de ella me puse una camisa de tirantes de color negro. Me puse una falda corta de color negro y medias hasta los muslos, eran blancas con detalles negros y unos Mary Janes negros.

Esta vez, se nuestra zona de búsqueda era en Central Park. Zak sabía que Lindsay siempre quería ir a ese lugar, así nos dejó ese lugar. Cuando llegamos a ese lugar, active el rastreador de Jeremy. Inicialmente, no captaba ninguna señal, por lo que tuvimos que merodear por el parque por un buen rato. Finalmente llegó un momento en el que Lindsay se olvidó completamente de los recipientes de mutageno y se puso a explorar y correr en los jardines del extenso parque. Decidí que debería dejarla disfrutar de los bellos paisajes de Central Park, al menos hasta que el rastreador reaccionase. Ese lugar estaba tremendamente tranquilo, ya que a estas horas de la noche, nadie puede estar en el parque, lo cual, personalmente, me gusta. Nunca fui alguien muy social, especialmente con los de mi edad, excepto claro, con mi familia. Mientras observaba el lugar, Lindsay se puso a tara dar una de sus canciones favoritas: Keep Holding On de Avril Lavigne. Pero Lindsay de repente se detuvo, se quedó quieta por un momento y después me miró fijamente por unos momentos, con una expresión completamente neutral en su cara. Al principio no sabía que le pasaba, pero ella finalmente hablo

—Allison... alguien está muy triste... —me dijo con un tono desanimado

— ¿Te... te refieres a que hay alguien en este parque? —te pregunte un poco confundida.

—Si... y está muy deprimido... —Lindsay me dijo con el mismo tono desanimado—. Sígueme— agrego.

Después de eso, empezó a caminar y yo la seguí. Mientras caminábamos, yo seguía muy confundida. Finalmente, nos detuvimos en el centro del parque. En medio de los árboles, encontramos a la persona deprimida. Pero a diferencia de Lindsay, yo me impacte al ver a esta "persona"

— ¿M... Mikey?

**POV de Mikey:**

A pesar de todo por lo que tuve que pasar con mis hermanos, decidí que no me daría por vencido. Yo siempre me esforzaría para que ellos estén complacidos, para que ellos sepan que yo soy capaz de corregir las miles de correcciones que hacen. Yo solo quiero que mis hermanos entiendan que sin importar que tan tonto e incompetente me consideres, puedo ser tan buen ninja como ellos... inclusive si para ello tengo que cambiar mi forma de ser. Cuando estaba en el laboratorio de Donatello, encontré un frasco que decía "Súper Frio". Tal vez, el contenido de ese frasco pudiera ayudarme. Si cambiaba mi forma de actuar, finalmente podría ser todo lo que mis hermanos siempre querían que fuese. Finalmente haría que mis hermanos estén orgullosos de mí. Finalmente, podría ser tratado como igual por mis hermanos. Finalmente dejaría de llorar en las noches sin nadie a mi lado.

No puedo creer como termino todo.

Todo lo que paso es que de la noche a la mañana, me convertí en una bolsa andante de granos y el objeto de burla de Raphael. No podía creer que esto fue el resultado de otro intento de complacer a mis hermanos. Mis hermanos trataban de hacer que yo saliera de mi cuarto, pero yo no quería salir, incluso cuando Leonardo dijo que Raphael no se mofaría de mí.

Trate de pasar desapercibido entre mis hermanos con una caja de pizza, pero Raphael no solo se dio cuenta de llegue a la sala sino que decidió volver a mofarse de mí... otra vez.

Después de que El maestro Splinter llegara, reprendió a Raphael. Después de que descubrieran que utilice un poco de mutageno en mi piel, todos se impactaron, pero finalmente Donatello tuvo la suficiente sensatez para tomar mi condición en serio... A pesar de que corría el riesgo de explotar, Donatello podría salvarme, todo lo que necesitábamos era una "centrofoga". Donatello afirmaba que en TCRI habría una "centrofoga", por lo tanto fuimos a ese lugar, pero nuestra misión se ve interrumpida Baxter Stockman, y también con la llegada de Perrera.

Fracasamos en la misión.

Después de que Donatello descubrió que la explosión estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, Mi preocupación solo creció y creció más, pero Raphael INTENTO darme ánimos. Los chicos estaban discutiendo acerca de donde podrían estar Perrera y Baxter. Naturalmente, trate de aportar apoyo en el equipo.

— ¡OH! ¡¿Y el laboratorio de Baxter?!

— ¿Perrera capturo a Dexter para llevarlo a ese laboratorio? No tiene sentido —la respuesta de Raphael hizo que me enojara.

— ¡¿LO VEN?! ¡Ustedes nunca me toman enserio! —finalmente intente confrontar a los chicos después de todo este tiempo, pero a ellos no les importo.

—Tal vez fueron al Dojo de Bradford —Leonardo simplemente me ignoro. Quede completamente decepcionado, pero en vez de malgastar mi saliva, me fui de las alcantarillas.

—Bien... si no quieren hacerme caso... no me quedare aquí a estallar... —me dije a mi mismo.

Para cuando llegue al laboratorio de Baxter, me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Me puse en marcha para recuperar la centrofoga, pero mi plan fallo a causa de Perrera. A pesar de que pude deshacerme de Perrera, el cayo al mutageno en el laboratorio de Baxter, convirtiéndolo en un enemigo más peligroso. Cuando estuve a punto de morir, los chicos llegaron a salvarme.

A pesar de las dificultades, no solo recuperamos la centrofoga, Donatello termino el antídoto rápidamente... el cual preparo en tres cojinetes de acné porque era "gracioso". El antídoto funciono y el maestro Splinter reconoció mi determinación. Las palabras de mi padre hicieron que toda la noche valiera la pena, inclusive cuando los chicos solo querían convertirme en su burla...

Si algo he aprendido esta noche... es que los chicos son solo unos idiotas que aprovecharan cualquier oportunidad para humillarme. Yo... quería alejarme de ellos lo más pronto posibles. Quería que estuvieran alejados de mi tanto como fuera posible. No necesito estar solo, necesito a alguien conmigo, pero no puedo soportar la idea de poner al maestro Splinter en contra de sus propios hijos y April no está aquí. Estar solo es mi mejor opción, así que le pedí permiso a mi padre para que me deje ir a un lugar tranquilo

—Maestro Splinter... ¿Me permitiría ir a Central Park? no esta tan lejos de aquí —me pregunte con un tono desanimado.

—Imagino que quieres ir solo, Michelangeló. —Sensei dijo.

—Así es sensei… —le respondí, en la espera de un rotundo "NO".

—Hijo mío... ¿Hay algo que quisieras hablar conmigo? —me pregunto.

—No sé si sea un buen momento para hablar de eso... solo quisiera estar solo... —le respondí con sinceridad. Después de un momento de silencio, él me dejo ir, siempre y cuando no me retrasara. Sinceramente me alegro que me dejara ir.

Después de llegar al completamente grande Central Park, note que había luna llena esa noche. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, tal y como lo deseaba. La luz de la luna hacia que el lugar se viera mágico de algún modo, Debo admitir que el paisaje era increíble. Finalmente me senté en el suelo con la espalda hacia un árbol... Y finalmente deje que todo saliera. Todo lo que los chicos hicieron por mí fue hacerme llorar y llorar y llorar. Yo... estaba harto de todo... yo estoy harto de los chicos...

Pude oír que alguien dijo mi nombre...

— ¿M... Mikey?

* * *

Capítulo 3: Fin. Pues, espero que les haya gustado este tercer episodio, honestamente me agrada lo muy lejos que está llegando mi historia y espero que ustedes la disfruten bastante. Quisiera disculparme por el largo tiempo que tuve sin publicar.** "Después de los acontecimientos de " Mikey se llena de acné"" **está dividido en dos partes**,** En el próximo capítulo desarrollare la siguiente parte., quiero que sepan que sus opiniones y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas.


	4. Capítulo 4: Despertando en la realidad

**Capítulo 4: Despertando en la realidad.**

**Después de los acontecimientos de " Mikey se llena de acné" (parte II).**

**POV de Allison:**

Lindsay y yo solo estábamos haciendo nuestra patrulla normal en las calles de New York, esta vez, nuestro lugar de búsqueda era en Central Park. Inicialmente, el detector de mutageno que Jeremy había inventado no había captado ninguna señal de mutageno en la zona. Poco tiempo después, Lindsay decidió pasar el resto del tiempo viendo los paisajes de Central Park. A muchas personas les encanta este lugar durante el día, yo lo prefiero durante la noche, especialmente esta noche, cuando la luna está completamente llena y el lugar está tranquilo. Pero de la nada, Lindsay dijo que alguien estaba muy triste, que alguien estaba muy deprimido. Sinceramente, no me tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que Lindsay pudiera percibir las emociones de una persona que ni siquiera podía ver, lo que me tomo por sorpresa era el hecho de que alguien estaba en el parque con nosotras. Lindsay me guio hasta donde estaba esa persona, y justo cuando creí que nada más me podría impresionar, me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba...

— ¿M... Mikey? —esas fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar en ese momento. Sinceramente, me impresiono mucho el saber que Michelangeló estaba justo en frente de mí, pero lo que más me extraño era su ánimo. Yo realmente no lo conozco, así que no sé qué pudo haberle pasado para estar llorando. Justo después de que pronunciara su nombre, Mikey pudo oírme y voltio su cara para verme, con una gran sorpresa acompañada de lágrimas que todavía brotaban de sus ojos.

Lindsay y yo nos quedamos calladas, y Mikey simplemente estaba muy sorprendido para entender algo. La verdad no sé si él todavía me recuerda.

—E...eres... Tú otra vez... —Mikey dijo, con la voz entre cortada. Creo que eso responde que Mikey si me recordaba. A decir verdad, no sabía que decir. Esta no es la primera vez que lo veo, pero si es la primera vez que lo veo así, y tampoco sé cuál era la causa de su depresión, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo...

—La... la primera vez que nos vimos, tú me habías dicho tu nombre, pero yo no te dije él mío —le dije. Él se quedó pensando por un momento y finalmente hablo.

—Es cierto... no pude oír tu nombre porque tuve que irme... —dijo Mikey, pude ver como las lágrimas finalmente se detuvieron.

—Entonces... permíteme presentarme. Me llamo Victory. Allison Victory. Pero... puedes llamarme Alli... —le dije, luego puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Lindsay—. Y ella es mi amiga Lindsay. Lindsay Holiday. —Lindsay sonrió y saludo Mikey con la mano.

—Alli... es un nombre muy bonito —la tortuga revelo, con una sonrisa y con la cara roja.

— ¿Uh? ¿No crees que mi nombre sea lindo? —pregunto Lindsay, con una cara triste.

—A-a-ah... S-si... Allison es un bonito nombre. ¡Qui-qui-quiero decir Alli! ¡Quiero decir: Lindson! ¡No, Allindsay! Sí, Lindsay es un bonito nombre —dijo Mikey, completamente nervioso.

—Vaya, de las cinco veces que trataste de procurar mi nombre, te equivocaste cuatro. Jajaja, eres alguien muy gracioso —dijo Lindsay, con una sonrisa en la cara. Mikey solo hizo una risa nerviosa. La verdad es que su pequeño acto provoco que se me escapara una sonrisa.

—Mikey... ¿por qué estás aquí tú solo, llorando? —le pregunte a Mikey con la mayor calma que pude, la verdad no sé si debí preguntarlo, porque la cara de Mikey decayó de nuevo.

—Estoy llorando porque... —Mikey no termino y algunas lágrimas reaparecieron en su cara.

—Estas muy triste, eso ya lo sé, Mikey —Lindsay revelo—. Pero ¿que pudo haber pasado para que estuvieras tan deprimido?

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy llorando porque estoy triste? A veces la gente llora de felicidad... —espeto Mikey, finalmente empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—Yo sé que a veces la gente llora de felicidad. Pero yo estoy muy segura de que este no es el caso—Lindsay respondió gentilmente—... Sé que apenas nos conoces Mikey, pero puedes confiar en nosotras. Solo dinos por qué estas triste, y trataremos de ayudarte —Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande. La verdad no sé qué me impactaría más, si él hecho de que Mikey pudiera confiar en nosotras tan rápidamente, o si el hecho de que Lindsay pudiera confiar en Mikey tan rápidamente. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Mikey finalmente hablo de nuevo.

—Yo... Yo me di cuenta de que para ciertas personas... no soy más que un mal chiste... y que ni siquiera en las circunstancias más extremas, ellos se tomas la molestia de tratarme como un igual. Yo... todo este tiempo he intentado ser lo que ellos querían, pero todo lo que ellos han hecho fue hacerme sentir peor y peor y peor. He tratado de superarme a mí mismo siempre que he podido, siempre trate de hacer que estas personas sean felices en todo momento. Trate de ayudarlos para que no se dejaran caer por la negatividad y que a pesar de las malas situaciones, podríamos seguir adelante. Siempre quise lo mejor para ellos, incluso si no era lo mejor para mí. Podrá sonar estúpido, pero yo en realidad amo a esas personas, es por eso que no me importaba hacerlos felices a costa mía. No me importaba el peligro que tuve que pasar por ellos. No me importaba el dolor por que tuviera que pasar y no me importaba tratar de ocultarlo con sonrisas y más sonrisas, siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran bien. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que a ellos no les interesa. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todos los sacrificios y dificultades por las que tuve que pasar no significan nada para ellos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que sin importar las circunstancias, ellos simplemente me verán como una causa perdida y que no importa cuánto me esfuerce, jamás seré un igual para ellos. Solo seré... "Un tonto y un inmaduro que se toma todo como un juego, que es el que más errores comete en las prácticas y en las misiones y que para lo único que es bueno es ser la carnada de los enemigos"

Tengo que decir que realmente es raro que me quede sin palabras. Siempre trato de tener una respuesta para todo, pero Michelangeló no me dejo ni una.

Yo... yo me quede atónita ante la revelación de Michelangeló... yo sabía que había otros como él, pero él hablaba de ellos como si fueran su familia, aunque tal vez si lo sean. Pero creo que lo que más me impacto fue conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Michelangeló. Sé que no lo conocí bien, pero la primera vez que lo vi parecía alguien tan alegre y amigable. No puedo creer lo equivocada que estaba. Había muchas cosas en la declaración de Mikey en la que había que pensar, pero era difícil concentrarme tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedió, por lo que simplemente estuve muda. No sabía qué hacer, no conozco a Mikey lo suficiente ni él me conoce a mí como para tratar de decir algo que lo animase, tampoco conozco su relación con estas "personas", no sé qué decirle respecto a ellos. Yo realmente no sé cómo ayudarlo. Pero... Lindsay no tuvo este problema.

**POV de Lindsay:**

—Mikey... estas personas de las que estás hablando... son muy importantes para ti ¿no es así? —le pregunte a Mikey con total naturalidad. Sé que para muchas personas, una situación como esta les resultaría incomoda y demasiado delicada. Pero no para mí. Si obviamos el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas se espantarían de la apariencia de Mikey: Mucha gente pensaría que todo lo que él necesita es estar solo para poder pensar. Pero eso es totalmente falso. Mikey no necesita que lo dejen solo, tampoco necesita que una persona inteligente que le diga que debe hacer. Lo que él realmente necesita es de alguien comprensivo que escuche todo lo que él tenga que decir. Después de un rato de silencio, Mikey finalmente me respondió.

—Claro que sí... Ellos son lo más importante que tengo... ellos son mi familia... —Mikey me respondió, tenía la voz un poco entrecortada por el llanto.

—Tú... estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ellos ¿no? Tú dijiste que harías lo que fuera lo mejor para ellos, inclusive si eso no era lo mejor para ti ¿correcto? —le volví a preguntar.

—Claro que sí... yo estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ellos... no importa las consecuencias. —Mikey revelo con más fuerza.

—Pero ahora ya no estás tan seguro de eso ¿o sí? —le volví a preguntar. Esta vez Mikey no respondió. No creo que se quedara callado por no saber cómo responder a esa pregunta, creo que se quedó callado porque sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no quería decirla.

Finalmente, decidí romper el silencio.

—Mikey... puedo decir con seguridad que tú amas incondicionalmente a tu familia. Puedo decir con seguridad que estarás con ellos hasta el final. Puedo decir con seguridad que ellos son realmente importantes en tu vida... pero también puedo decir con seguridad, que tú te preguntas si tú eres importante para ellos. —ese último comentario hizo que Mikey ocultara su cara con sus rodillas y empezara a llorar más. No quiero abrir heridas en el corazón de Mikey, pero él necesita ser completamente sincero consigo mismo, incluso si la verdad es muy dolorosa.

—Yo... yo... yo solo quiero saber porque ellos no me valoran. Solo quiero saber porque ellos siempre me miran por encima del hombro y que siempre me verán como una causa perdida. Yo solo quiero comprender por qué, haga lo que haga, ellos nunca aprecian el esfuerzo que hago por ellos o al menos tratan de decirme un sincero "gracias"... Una persona muy sabia me dijo que no importa si las personas agradecen o no agradecen las buenas obras, lo importante es que hice buenas obras... pero ellos no son personas cualesquiera, son mi familia. Solo... solo... ¡SOLO QUIERO SABER QUÉ PUDE HABER ECHO PARA QUE ELLOS SIEMPRE ESTEN DECEPCIONADOS DE MI! —Mikey grito... era obvio que el realmente necesita enfrentar la verdad, sin importar cuánto amor él le pueda dar a las personas que ama, es más que obvio que él no está recibiendo el mismo amor que él da.

—Mikey... ¿por qué actúas como si esto fuera tu culpa? —le pregunté—. Mikey... si tú hiciste o no hiciste algo por lo que tus hermanos estén decepcionados de ti: eso debió haber quedado en el pasado. No puedes recriminarte como si todo lo que saliera mal en tu familia fuera culpa tuya —le dije. Luego me di cuenta de que utilice una de esas palabras intelectuales que Alli me había enseñado: "recriminar", lo cual era algo gracioso sabiendo que yo utilizo palabras simples como: "simple".

—Entonces... ¿por qué ellos siempre me tratan como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo?... ni siquiera se disculpan cuando es más que obvio que la culpa fue de ellos. Al menos yo no los... eh... ¿cuál fue esa palabra intelectual que utilizaste?

— ¿"Recriminar"?.

—SI... yo no los recrimino a ellos cuando meten la pata, porque sé que eso solo los hará sentirse peor. No importa que a veces hayan metido las dos patas. —Mikey expuso, creo que él utiliza palabras simples como yo. Palabras como: "simple".

—Mikey... créeme cuando te digo que yo sé muy bien cómo se siente cuando te culpas por algo, inclusive por cosas pequeñas. Pero aprendí que de nada sirve culparse a uno mismo por las cosas malas, especialmente cuando no es tu error del todo. Debes aprender a superar las malas situaciones. E inclusive si tu familia te echa la culpa y eso solo te hace sentir peor, también tienes que superarlo.

—Es muy difícil ¿sabes? Se supone que una familia está allí para ayudarte en los malos momentos. Si yo siempre estoy allí para ellos ¿Por qué ellos no pueden hacer lo mismo por mí?... vaya... ¿Por qué cuando yo intento animarlos, ellos solo me ven como si quisiera molestarlos como siempre? Sé que a veces les gasto bromas, y que a veces no actuó tan maduramente como debería, pero yo jamás he hecho nada para hacerlos sentir mal a propósito. Yo solo... yo solo... ¡YO SOLO INTENTO SER UN BUEN HERMANO MENOR PARA ELLOS! —Mikey volvió a gritar.

—Mikey... —Allison empezó—. Sé que apenas nos conocemos... pero créeme cuando te digo que he aprendido un montón de cosas acerca de ti. Eres alguien comprensivo y muy amable, eres alguien que se preocupa mucho por las personas que amas y que siempre estará allí para ellos. Eres alguien que irradia alegría y vitalidad. Y que a pesar de las circunstancias: tú eres alguien que siempre tratara de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, no importa que tan difícil sea. Todas esas cualidades son muy especiales y valiosas Mikey, no cualquiera las posee. Si algo he aprendido, Mikey, es que en un mundo cruel y despiadado como este, son personas como tú lo que realmente necesitamos... incluso cuando técnicamente no eres una persona, sino una tortuga. Pero eso realmente no importa. —Alli expuso gentilmente. Ella le hablo a Mikey con una sonrisa en la cara. Honestamente, me preguntaba cuando reaccionaria en medio de toda esta conversación. ¿Saben? Alli siempre habla con honestidad hacia las personas (incluso después de conocerlas) o tortugas... esa es una de sus mejores cualidades—. No dejes que nadie te quites esas hermosas cualidades, Mikey. Ni siquiera tus propios hermanos. Sé que es muy doloroso para ti, el hecho de sentir que no eres valorado por la gente que amas, pero debes entender que no es tu culpa, es de ellos… Mikey, yo sé que pase lo que pase, amaras a tu familia como si tu vida dependiera de ello, es por eso que sé que pueden salir a delante y superar estos malos momentos. Estoy muy segura de que podrás arreglar las cosas con tu familia.

— ¿De... de verdad lo crees? —pregunto Mikey, con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

—Claro que sí, Mikey —Allison respondió con amabilidad.

— ¡Sí! Y Alli no es la única que lo cree, yo también lo creo. —le dije a Mikey con una sonrisa en mi cara... creo que sonrió mucho. Me acabo de dar cuenta, pero Mikey ya había dejado de llorar, eso me alegro, porque a veces es muy difícil dejar de llorar.

**POV de Mikey:**

—Mikey... hubo un tiempo en el que yo tenía una hermosa familia. Era pequeña, pero era mi familia... Tenía un padre responsable y trabajador. Tenía una madre amorosa y protectora y tenía una hermana molesta y adorable... yo era feliz con mi familia, pero por circunstancias demasiado extremas... los perdí a todos... a mi papá... a mi mamá... a mi hermana... Yo estaba terriblemente desconsolada. Creí que nunca podría ser feliz en mi vida otra vez. Creí que lloraría todas las noches hasta que me secara... Pero siete maravillosas personas llegaron a mi vida, una de ellas está a mi lado justo ahora. —Allison dijo, luego de eso apunto a Lindsay. Honestamente... nunca creí que Allison hubiera pasado por mucho dolor en su vida. Uno creería que Allison era el tipo de chica que siempre estaría alegre... estaba muy equivocado—. Estas siete personas me dieron esperanza. Estas siete personas me devolvieron la luz que yo había perdido. Estas siete personas me devolvieron algo que creí que jamás recuperaría... una familia —Lindsay instintivamente abrazo a Allison, tenía ciertas lágrimas en su rostro, pero creo que eran lágrimas de felicidad—. Mikey... sé que amas incondicionalmente a tu familia... pero eso no significa que debas menospreciarte a ti mismo. Debes amarte tanto a ti mismo como los amas a ellos. Eso significa que no puedes permitir que ellos te menosprecien tan mal como tú dices. Sé qué harías lo que fuera necesario para hacer felices a tus hermanos, pero eso no significa que debas dejar de lado tu propia felicidad —Alli se detuvo por un momento y tomo mi mano derecha. Eso hizo que mi cara se volviera completamente roja. Solo espero que ella no se haya dado cuenta—... Mikey, no estoy diciendo que debas dejar de pensar en tus hermanos o en toda tu familia... estoy diciendo que no debes olvidarte a ti mismo. Porque si te olvidas de ti mismo, pronto olvidaras por qué estás haciendo todos los sacrificios que haces por la familia que amas, y eso solo te traerá tristeza. Y pronto, crearas una ruptura que te aleje de tus hermanos. Es por esa razón, que no debes olvidarte de ti mismo Mikey... Tienes que pensar en que es lo mejor para ti. —Allison finalmente termino.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... ¿sabes? Ahora sé que no debo dejar de pensar en mí, pero... ¿debo seguir pensando en mí incluso si eso significa que a veces deba confrontar a mis hermanos? —le pregunto sinceramente, parecía que Allison y Lindsay tenían las respuestas a mis problemas... era bueno sentirse apreciado por alguien, incluso si ese alguien son dos chicas que acabo de conocer.

—En especial si a veces debas confrontar a tus hermanos. Porque esto ya no se trata de ellos, Mikey. Se trata de ti. Es necesario que finalmente expreses todas y cada una de las cosas que en realidad sientes, no importa que tan triste o doloroso sea lo que sientes. Es necesario que entiendas que no puedes ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos con sonrisas falsas. Es necesario que confrontes a tus hermanos... Tú necesitas a tus hermanos. Necesitas a tu familia —Allison dijo.

Después de quedarme callado un tiempo tratando de procesar todo lo que Alli me había dicho... finalmente me había dado cuenta de que todo lo que ella había dicho era la pura VERDAD. Allison y Lindsay tenían razón en todo. No importa que tan dolorosa sea la realidad, necesito enfrentarla. Necesito enfrentar a mis hermanos para que finalmente yo pueda ser sincero conmigo mismo. Finalmente, en un impulsivo acto, Abrase a Allison sorpresivamente. La abrace y no quise soltarla... no quise soltarla ni por toda la pizza del mundo. Allison primero estuvo sorprendida, pero finalmente me devolvió el abrazo. Duro unos cuantos segundos, quizá medio minuto, pero se sintió tan eterno, parecía que estábamos abrazados desde... desde hace una eternidad...

—Gracias... Alli. —eso fue lo que le dije a Allison, ella simplemente sonrió, pero era una sonrisa muy hermosa. Finalmente voltee mi mirada hacia Lindsay. También le di un abrazo, no tan largo como el de Allison, pero fue un largo abrazo— Gracias, Lindsay... Wow... finalmente me aprendí tu nombre bien

—Si... Lo hiciste, Mikey —Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Sé que será muy difícil para mí poder expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero tengo que hacerlo...

Es... lo mejor para mí.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Lindsay exclamo de la nada—. ¡Cantemos una canción! Una canción siempre es buena cuando logras algo importante. —Lindsay le dijo a Allison.

— ¿Así de importante es que me aprendiera tu nombre? —le pregunte, totalmente confundido.

—Hehehehe... Creo que a lo que Lindsay se refiere es que finalmente te diste cuenta de lo importante que es que descubrieras que debes pensar en lo mejor para ti —Allison rió.

—Ooohhh... Pero no conozco muchas canciones... la radio que tenemos en nuestro... hogar... solo capta una estación de música clásica y es música muy aburrida —les dije a las chicas.

—Oh... está bien. Mikey. Allison y yo podemos cantar Wake me up de Avicii. —Lindsay luego saco un mp4. Ella y Alli se estaban preparando para cantar... Bueno esto va a ser... GRANDIOSO.

**Allison:**

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can´t tell where the journey will end

But I know where to star

They tell me I´m too young to understand

They say I´m caught up in a dream

Well, life will pass me by if I don´t open up my eyes

Well that´s fine by me

**Allison y Lindsay:**

So wake me up when it´s all over

When I´m wiser and I´m older

All this time I was finding myself and I

Didn´t know I was lost

So wake me up when it´s all over

When I´m wiser and I´m older

All this time I was finding myself and I

Didn´t know I was lost

**Lindsay:**

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don´t have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

No afraid to close my eyes

Life´s a game made for everyone

And Love is the prize

**Allison y Lindsay:**

So wake me up when it´s all over

When I´m wiser and I´m older

All this time I was finding myself and I

Didn´t know I was lost

So wake me up when it´s all over

When I´m wiser and I´m older

All this time I was finding myself and I

Didn´t know I was loooooooooooooooost

Uh uh uh uh ah ah ah ah

I didn´t know I was lost

So Wake me up...

—Eso fue... GRANDIOSO. Chicas, las dos tienen maravillosas voces. —elogie a las chicas. Ellas hacen un increíble dúo—. Ustedes hacen un increíble dúo, son INCREIBLEMENTE SORPRENDENTES y yo… ¡OH NO! SE ME HIZO MUY TARDE, ¡Splinter me castigar!... Lo siento chicas. Tengo que irme. Realmente espero volver a verlas, y no se preocupen... ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Hasta pronto chicas. —me despedí de ellas. Parecían un poco confundidas, pero también se despidieron.

Yo... realmente espero poder volver a verlas.

* * *

**Después de los acontecimientos de "Objetivo: April O´neil".**

**POV de April:**

Después de que otro día ordinario por fin estaba llegando a su fin, me dirigía a un último destino, a la pista de Hockey para ver a Casey. Pero en medio del camino, pude sentir como alguien me seguía. Honestamente, esa sensación ya es natural para mí.

— ¡Sé que estas siguiéndome! —desenfunde mi Tessen— ¡Sal para que te vea! —al no recibir una respuesta, decidí atacar. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que se trataba de Donatello. Naturalmente, el trataba de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado preguntándome que fue lo que he hecho.

Le respondí... pero no amistosamente.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre: Tarea, club de ajedrez, ¡Tratar con un padre que se convirtió en murciélago mutante asesino! —Donatello trato de responderme.

—April… ah... No toda la culpa fue nuestra. Lamento que allá… —lo interrumpí.

— ¡Pues no tanto como YO! Quiero que me dejes en paz, Donnie. No más mutantes que hablen en mi vida. No quiero volverte a ver NUNCA —después de haber dicho eso, quise irme sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Pero él me llamo.

—APRIL... Hay cosas fuera de nuestro control... —lo que dijo me hizo pensar por un momento. Pero de igual modo decidí irme. Finalmente llegue a la pista de Hockey, y encontré a la persona que estaba buscando: Casey.

— ¿Pelirroja? —Casey se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Le extraño un poco que yo quisiera estar con el impopular Casey Jones, pero le explique que solo quería pasar el rato. Él se había dado cuenta de que no había salido con nadie, incluso me llamo "antisocial". Finalmente le explique que tenía cuatro amigos muy cercanos, pero que ya no hablaba más con ellos. Él dijo que a veces pasaba. Su amigo Rick y él solían ser mejores amigos desde segundo, pero en un juego de los Play Out del año pasado contra los Neighboring Town, Accidentalmente, le quito el casco de un golpe, le inflamo la cara y le abrió el labio. Nunca le volvió a hablar. Trate de reconfortarlo, diciendo que no había sido su culpa... él respondió:

—No... Hay cosas fuera de nuestro control... —eso me hizo pensar en lo que Donnie me había dicho. Casey decidió invitarme a comer algo: Pizza...

Finalmente, empezó a reconsiderar la idea de perdonar a los chicos. Estaba viendo una foto de Donnie en mi teléfono, cuando unos soldados del pie llegaron. En medio de la pelea, descubrí que los soldados eran robots. Y que yo no sería la única que los enfrentaría, Casey también les patio... lo que sea que tengan en la espalda baja.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejar a los robots de Casey para que no lo lastimaran. Utilice las habilidades que aprendí gracias a Splinter para escapar, pero sabía que no podía que no podía huir para siempre. Decidí llamar a Donnie.

— ¡Donnie! ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que a veces las cosas están fuera de nuestro control? Tenías Razón... ¡AH!... Las cosas están fuera de control ¡ahora! —Donnie dijo que vendría para acá.

Estaba rodeada de Robopies por doquier. Quería pelear, pero me fue imposible. Afortunadamente, Donatello me salvo... otra vez. Luego de descubrir que Karai estaba detrás de esto, la pelea contra el pie continuo. Si bien... pude combatir contra Karai mejor que la última vez, todavía necesitaba de la ayuda de Donatello. Incluso cuando Karai trajo más artillería pesada, los otros chicos llegaron y pudimos derrotarla.

Qué alivio.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes: Yo realmente debería perdonar a los chicos. Después de todo, no era su culpa... "Hay cosas fuera de nuestro control". Y después: ME HABIA DADO CUENTA DE QUE ME OLVIDE COMPLETAMENTE DE CASEY.

Fui directamente a la pista de Hockey, solo para darme cuenta de que Casey estaba bien, lo cual me alegro mucho.

Después de noche más larga de mi vida, decidí que todavía había un lugar al cual ir, un lugar en el cual fui bien recibida: Las alcantarillas. Finalmente... después de dejar el pasado atrás y de seguir adelante con mis mejores amigos, pude volver al entrenamiento con Splinter. mejor aún... pude estar con mis cuatro "hermanos". Si bien, pase el resto de la noche con los chicos, me había dado cuenta de que ya se hacía muy tarde, por lo que decidimos que lo más seguro era quedarme esa noche en las alcantarillas... fue una idea que se le ocurrió a Donatello...

Yo me sentía tan feliz de poder volver a estar con Leo, con Rapha, con Donnie, con Splinter... y con Mikey... Antes de irme a dormir, se me ocurrió la idea de visitar la habitación de Mikey. Honestamente, creo que fue una muy buena idea que no pudo ocúrraseme en un mejor momento que ese.

**POV de Karai:**

—Y bien... hija. Así que no solo desobedeciste mis órdenes en mi ausencia. Si no que tu pésimo plan fallo por completo —dijo mi padre desde Japón. Nuestra comunicación era posible gracias a uno de los inventos de Stockman.

— ¡Fueron esos robopies ineptos! ¡No pudieron contra las tortugas! —trate de defenderme por desafiar a mi padre, sin embargo, trate de razonar con él—. Pero hay algo bueno, el Kraang los ha estado mejorando. Así que… —mi padre me interrumpió.

— ¡Escúchame, Karai! No volverás a tratar con el Kraang hasta que yo regrese —mi padre demando, no me quedaba remedio más que aceptar lo que dijo.

—Entendido. Padre...

—Espera mis órdenes y no vuelvas a desafiar —si bien mi padre no alzo la voz, su voz era tan imponente y estricta que a veces me daba escalofríos. A decir verdad, por alguna razón, nunca me sentí tan cerca de mi padre... A veces... el me daba miedo—... Las consecuencias serían... desafortunadas —esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre antes de que la comunicación se cortara. No lo demostré, pero no saben cuánto me frustraron esas palabras. Esas palabras, eran una prueba de lo que les acabo de decir.

Si bien, accedí a no tratar con el Kraang mientras él no estuviera aquí, estaba dispuesta a desobedecerlo desde el principio. Me dirigí hacia el sector de los Kraangs para ver como seguía el proceso del nuevo robot del kraang. Debo admitir que no estaba nada mal, pero todavía le faltaban nueve horas para poder completar el proceso. Obviamente, no estaba dispuesta a esperar ese tiempo, después de todo, necesitaba probar al robot para capturar a un blanco muy importante: April O'neil.

Con el fin de que mi plan funcionara, necesite utilizar a los robopies para poder perseguir a April, por toda la ciudad si era necesario, sabía que no importa cuánto luchara contra los soldados, al final necesitaría llamar a sus "amigos", quienes son a los que realmente necesito para poder complacer a mi padre. Si bien, mi plan funciono, solo una de las tortugas llego a ayudar a April, pero me conformaría con solo una. Al final los robots estaban entreteniendo a la tortuga que llego mientras yo estaba peleando contra April. Era obvio que sería yo quien tendría la ventaja en el combate, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, la tortuga intervino y fue capaz de inmovilizarme. Afortunadamente para mí, el robot especial de los Kraang llego. Pero aun así, no obedeció mis órdenes y arruino toda la misión.

Finalmente Leonardo y las otras tortugas llegaron para ayudar a April, y como resultado: Destruyeron al robot, a los soldados del pie, y me derrotaron a mí. La misión fue un total fracaso de nuevo. Me vi forzada a escapar del lugar mientras podía.

Creo que lo que más me molesto de todo fue que Leonardo me derrotara, a decir verdad, en ese momento no me preocupaba por lo que mi padre podría decir al respecto, lo único que tenía en mi cabeza fue todo lo que Leonardo me había dicho respecto a mi padre y su sensei. El afirmaba que Splinter nunca le haría daño aun ser inocente, pero era más que obvio que su sensei si era capaz de hacer tales cosas, es por esa razón que yo no tengo a mi madre a mi lado. Perdí la oportunidad de conocerla por culpa de ese hombre. Era más que obvio que no creía en lo que sea que dijera Leonardo, en ese momento pensé que todo lo que él decía era con el fin de proteger a su sensei, utilizando mentiras y más mentiras. Después de todo... si lo que Leonardo decía era la verdad, eso significaría que todo lo que mi padre me dijo desde que solo era una bebe fue una gigantesca mentira. Era obvio que no podía ser verdad, él era mi padre, él me crio y me cuido. yo no podría pensar que todo lo que me dijo fue una mentira... Destructor es mi padre y mi protector después de todo. Él nunca me mentiría, ¿verdad? Debo decir que… ahora yo ya no estoy tan segura de eso...

**POV de Casey:**

Si me lo preguntan, una de las mejores cosas que pudieron pasarme fue conocer a April. Gracias a ella, mi vida empezaba a tornarse más y más genial con cada día que pasaba. Era asombroso estar con ella, en especial después de que nos enfrentamos a ese monstruo verde gelatinoso. Aunque era raro ver que yo era la única persona con la que interactuaba (además de esa nerd, Irma). Podrías decir quera una especie de antisocial.

Era de noche cuando estaba practicando en la pista de hockey. Naturalmente, anotaba todos los golpes que tiraba hacia la red. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que April ya había llegado. Tengo un simple y obvio apodo para ella: Pelirroja. Ella me dijo que no era tan antisocial como yo creía y quede hecho tenía cuatro amigos muy cercanos a ella, pero que ya no habla con ellos... Trate de reconfortarla, diciendo que Rick era mi amigo.

Rick y yo éramos amigos desde segundo, pero debido a un incidente que sucedió en un juego de los Play Out del año pasado contra los Neighboring Town, lo golpeé tan fuerte que le quite el casco, le inflame la cara y le abrí el labio. Nunca me volvió a hablar, sé muy bien que no fue mi culpa, fue un accidente. Pero eso no cambio el hecho de que ya no me dirige la palabra… Hay cosas fuera de nuestro control. De cualquier modo, trate de olvidarme de todo lo malo que paso. Quise invitar a April a comer un poco de pizza una vez que nos fuéramos de ese lugar. Pero de un momento a otro, unos tipos en trajes negros llegaron y tenían algún problema con April. A decir verdad no me importo tanto el problema que pudieran tener con April, tampoco me importo tanto que fueran unos robots. Si se meten con ella, se meten conmigo. Si bien, April y yo pudimos con ellos al principio, cada vez venían más y más de esos sujetos. En algún momento de la pelea. April se fue de la pista y algunos de esos robots empezaron a perseguirla. Mientras, yo estaba teniendo toda la diversión de la pista de Hockey. Eso robots podrán ser ninjas y tener tantos brazo con armas punzantes como quieran, de igual modo pude con ellos al final.

Después de que la diversión finalmente se acabara y April regresara, era obvio que no habría más robots que enfrentar en esa noche. Era bueno saber que April estaba a salvo, incluso cuando ya no habría robots a quienes golpear y patear. Me gustaría saber que tiene April de especial al saber que está siendo perseguida por mutantes y robots ninjas, pero supongo que eso solo la hace totalmente genial.

La verdad es que New York está llena de sorpresas, pero cualquiera puede decir que esas sorpresas no siempre son buenas, y que a veces la expresión "una mala sorpresa" se queda corta en comparación con lo que tenemos que enfrentar cada vez que extraterrestres, mutantes o robots tienen la intención de apoderarse de la ciudad o del mundo. Pero yo sé muy bien que tengo que hacer algo para poder defender a mi familia y a mi ciudad, no importa que tan difícil sea, y no me importa a quien tenga que enfrentarme... Ya sean robots asesinos, sujetos en trajes de oficina, masas verdes gelatinosas o a ninjas...

Por un momento creí que todo terminaría después de la invasión extraterrestre del año pasado... pero todo volvió a empezar la noche la noche en que en toda la ciudad cayeron un montón de recipientes con un líquido fluorescente en ellos. Yo no sabía que eran o para que se utilizaban, pero pude ver muy bien que cayeron desde una de esas naves de las alienígenas, así que sabía que eran importantes. No estoy muy seguro porque esa cosa es importante para los alíens, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que lo que sea que fuese era peligroso para New York y también estoy muy seguro de que no puedo dejar que no logren lo que quieren con el fin de proteger a mi Familia, a New York... y a April.

**POV de Donatello:**

Sin importar que tan difícil fuera, yo no me rendiría para poder traer a April devuelta. Sé que el maestro Splinter había dicho que no puedo forzar a nadie para que a ellos les guste algo que no quieren, pero eso no me impide tratar de explicarle a April lo que realmente paso. Sé que será muy difícil para ella poder razonar con los responsables indirectos de la mutación de su padre... pero puedo tratar de hablar con ella.

Era de noche cuando seguía a April hacia donde quiera que ella fuese. sé que se oye mal, pero mis verdaderas intenciones eran poder esperar la oportunidad para hablar con ella. Pero tarde o temprano, sabía que en algún momento April me descubriría, así que intentaba a toda costa mantenerme en silencio.

No funciono al final...

— ¡Sé que estas siguiéndome! ¡Sal para que te vea! —April exclamo. Obviamente, no podía dejar que April me viera... pero su Tessen no pensó lo mismo.

— ¡Aou! —debo admitir que April se está volviendo buena con esa arma.

— ¿Donnie? —April se dio cuenta de que se trataba de mí.

—Qué curioso que estuviéramos pasando por este oscuro callejón al mismo tiempo ¿no? —trate de inventar una mala excusa para que April no se molestara TANTO conmigo—. Y dime... ¿Qué has hecho?

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre: Tarea, club de ajedrez, ¡Tratar con un padre que se convirtió en murciélago mutante asesino! —era más que obvio que April seguía molesta.

—April... ah... No toda la culpa fue nuestra. Lamento que allá... —me interrumpió.

— ¡Pues no tanto como YO! Quiero que me dejes en paz, Donnie. No más mutantes que hablen en mi vida. No quiero volverte a ver NUNCA —ella no lo sabe pero... esas palabras dolían tanto como apuñaladas en la espalda... Después de haber dicho eso, se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Pero la llame.

—APRIL... Hay cosas fuera de nuestro control... —trate de convencerla de que pensara por un momento la situación que paso. Pero de igual modo decidió irse. Yo solo podía ver derrotado como se marchaba.

Trate de olvidar todo lo malo, pero era tan difícil, especialmente con los comentarios de Mikey y Raphael... especialmente el de Raphael:

—Pero afrontemos la realidad, April se ha ido para siempre. Tal vez nunca volvamos a verla —si soy sincero... hubiera preferido cualquier babosada que Mikey hubiera dicho antes de oír lo que dijo Raphael, eso simplemente me deprimió más de lo que ya estaba.

Pronto todas mis preocupaciones respecto a April pasaron a segundo plano cuando el transmisor del Kraang se activó. No había tiempo para pensar en April. era tiempo de prevenir que el kraang logre lo que sea que quieran. Nos dimos cuenta de que el kraang estaba construyendo algún tipo de robot y sabía que era yo el que debía desactivarlo. Pero en medio de la misión, April nos llamó.

Era más que obvio que ella necesitaba de nuestra ayuda, y yo estaba más que dispuesto a dársela, no importaba si tenía que enfrentarme a un montón de robots del pie yo solo. No importa que tenga que enfrentarme a Karai yo solo... No importa que al final de todo April haya vuelto a ver a ese chico que parece la versión humana de Raphael... y sobre todo no importa que mis hermanos me molesten por intentar salvar a April. Porque al final de todo. ¡April esta devuelta con nosotros! No tienen idea de cuánto me alegro de que Rapha estuviera equivocado respecto a April. Después de todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaron en esa noche nada convencional, April estaba de vuelta con nosotros, y muy a pesar del hecho de que el mutageno se derramara por toda la ciudad fue en su mayor parte culpa nuestra... April finalmente nos perdonó por el hecho de que su padre es un... "murciélago mutante asesino". Pero lo que más hizo que la noche más larga del mundo valiera la pena: Fue que April reconociera cuanto me preocupaba por ella. Y por sobre todas y cada una de las cosas... el tierno beso que April me dio en la mejilla...

Yo… yo… **¡AMO SER UNA TORTUGA!**

**POV de Allison:**

Era de noche en la ciudad de New York. Estaba en mi habitación, sentada en la cama mientras leía uno de mis libros favoritos: "The Zone". Era un libro que trataba de una joven japonesa de edad de preparatoria que estaba atrapada en lugar desconocido del Japón llamado "The Zone" junto a otros 31 estudiantes. Era un lugar cuya descripción era un escenario fantástico de videojuego y ella tenía una amiga imaginaria (Que en realidad era la manifestación de su conciencia) que tenía la forma de un conejo blanco. El conejo le decía que ella y los demás estudiantes deben abandonar inmediatamente el lugar antes de que los "Nativos" (Los habitantes de "The Zone") acaben con los forasteros (ella y los estudiantes).

Este libro tiene una trama muy interesante, tengo toda la colección. Realmente me encanta leer y bailar. Me ayudan a olvidarme de mis problemas, de la escuela, y definitivamente, del Kraang... Uno de los estudiantes era una chica que se especializaba en la natación. Ella estaba atravesando por un gran problema emocional, pero gracias a la ayuda de su más cercana amiga, una especialista en las artes marciales, la ayudo a superar su percance. Eso hizo que me acordara instantáneamente de Mikey. La última vez que lo vi, él estaba profundamente deprimido. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es esperar que él pueda resolver sus problemas con su familia.

Nuestras patrullas siempre empiezan a altas horas de la noche (la hora donde New York generalmente se vuelve más loca) Lo único que me consuela de todo esto que los habitantes de New York (o al menos la mayoría) están a CASI salvo en sus casas... Realmente no quisiera creerlo, pero la verdad es que las amenazas de New York cada vez se hacen más y más grandes... Originalmente, el solo pensar que algún día llegara una amenaza tan grande que no podamos detenerla me preocupaba, pero ahora esa preocupación se está convirtiendo en un miedo. Yo solo espero que este miedo no se convierta en una pesadilla... Inicialmente, cuando supe de la existencia de las tortugas, pensé que serían otro enemigo al cual derrotar. Pero creo que Gracias a Mikey, esa posibilidad abandono por completo mi mente. Finalmente, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Zak toco la puerta de mi Habitación.

— ¿Alli?... Estamos a punto de tener una reunión. Cuando estés lista: Ven a la cocina, por favor —dijo Zak, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Enseguida. —le respondí. Decidí vestir las mismas ropas que traía puestas la noche en la que conocí a Mikey, solo que esta vez decidí agregar una boina verde oscuro, solo que esta boina era una con estilo, no era una boina militar. Después de alistarme, salí a la cocina y me senté en la mesa, el único lugar bacante era uno de los extremos de la mesa, justo en frente de Zak, quien se encontraba en el otro extremo. Finalmente, él empezó la reunión.

—Chicos... desde que la nave Kraang soltó todo el mutageno en New York, los peligros en la ciudad han estado creciendo y creciendo. En mi última patrulla con Cloe pudimos ver a una especie de hombre lobo con una apariencia completamente horripilante, tenía huesos saliendo de su cuerpo —dijo Zak.

—No te olvides de esa desagradable criatura de baba verde que nos encontramos hace unas semanas —comento Cloe.

—Si... era muy desagradable. Pero eso no es todo. Han estado apareciendo más enemigos de lo que pudimos haber imaginado. Hace casi un mes, se reportó el avistamiento ardillas mutantes— Trent dijo

—El mutageno es capaz de mutar todo ser vivo. Y cada efecto del mismo varía de manera impredecible—agrego Jeremy.

—Si... pero les recuerdo que los mutantes no son la única amenaza que debemos enfrentar en New York, el Kraang es el responsable de esto, y es nuestro deber detenerlos para que ninguno de sus planes salgan exitosos —expuso Zak

—Chicos... quisiera recordares que parece que hay otra amenaza potencial en las calles de New York —finalmente intervine en la conversación—. Durante toda mi instancia en New York, me he dado cuenta de la presencia de un grupo de guerreros ninja en la ciudad —algunos de mis amigos parecían extrañados en mi declaración, pero ellos sabían muy bien que yo hablo sin rodeos—. He estado oyendo rumores por las calles y por mi escuela. Aparentemente, se hacen llamar el "Clan del Pie". He visto a varios de sus hombres patrullando por la ciudad. Generalmente: Son liderados por una joven mujer guerrera, La he visto en combate, pero sé que podemos combatirla. Como sea, el Líder del clan rara vez deja su guarida y he oído que es un ninja extremadamente peligroso. Y puedo asegurarles que tiene a varios mutantes bajo su mando —termine mi explicación.

**POV de Zak:**

— ¿Qué más has escuchado del Clan del Pie? —le pregunte a Allison después de que terminara su explicación.

—No lo sé. El simple hecho de que tengan mutantes de su lado me hace pensar de que tal vez tengan mutageno con el cual crear sus propio ejército mutante... Incluso me atrevería a sugerir que TAL VEZ... estén aliados con el Kraang de alguna u otra forma.

—E-eso es horrible... —dijo Lindsay con una voz temblorosa. No la culpo por preocuparse por esas situaciones. son por casos como esto que decidí tomar acciones.

—Chicos... creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es cambiar nuestro modo de patrulla —le dije a mis amigos. Ellos parecían un poco extrañados ante mi sugerencia—. Chicos... durante toda nuestra estancia, hemos visto cosas totalmente raras, por no decir peligrosas, incluso Allison afirma que no vio nada de esto el año pasado. Creo que las amenazas están aumentando, y me preocupa que en algún momento nos encontremos contra alguien o algo más allá de nuestro alcance... Es por eso que creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que en las próximas patrullas, nos dividamos en dos grupos de tres personas y las dos personas que no estén en un grupo, se quedaran aquí y atenderán el otro asusto importante, empezando esta misma noche —les dije a los chicos. sé que parece raro, tomando encuentra mi personalidad y mi forma de actuar... pero esta vez, no hay tiempo de juegos infantiles. Es tiempo de actuar seriamente. Los chicos entienden eso perfectamente, inclusive Lindsay.

—Chicos... creo que Zak está en lo cierto. Las amenazas en New York han sido más grandes de lo que esperábamos, y los peligros cada vez crecen más y más —Cloe estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Después de eso, finalmente todos aceptaron mi idea.

—Y bien, ¿quiénes se quedaran en el apartamento esta noche? —pregunto Fenzy. Yo la conozco muy bien, ella no quiere saber quiénes se quedaran en el apartamento, ella quiere saber si ella será uno de ellos… no, ella no quiere estar aquí.

—Bueno... ya que Jeremy es el más listo aquí y él puede manejar el mutageno mejor que nosotros. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es que él se quede a experimentar con el mutageno por un tiempo.

—Me parece que es una buena idea —Jeremy estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, a diferencia de Fenzy, al no le gusta mucho salir a enfrentarse criaturas mutantes.

—Entonces... Durante el tiempo en el que Jeremy experimenta con el mutageno... ¡Yo podría ser tu linda y adorable asistente! —Lindsay exclamo. Sé que no lo demostré, pero la verdad es que oír a Lindsay diciendo una de sus ocurrencias siempre me da ganas de reír. No sé por qué... pero Lindsay parece ser la adorable hermana menor que uno quisiera tener.

—Eso está bien para mí —dijo Jeremy.

—Oye Zak... ¿Cómo serán las patrullas esta noche? —pregunto Kiet.

—Bueno... esta noche los grupos estarán formados por Fenzy, Kiet y Trent, quienes inspeccionaran la calle Houston mientras que Cloe y Allison me acompañaran a explorar la Sexta Avenida —les explique a los chicos. Todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con el patrullaje de hoy—. Muy Bien, la reunión termino. Prepárense para la ronda nocturna de hoy...

Después de que todos y cada uno de nosotros estuviéramos listos para salir a las calles de New York, todo lo que teníamos que hacer es buscar y encontrar todo el mutageno posible... y esperar tener la suerte de no encontrarnos con ningún robot o mutante o Kraang. Ms amigos son muy fuertes... y no es por presumir... pero ellos dicen que yo soy el más fuerte de todos... aunque me guste el titulo (el cual Trent fácilmente me podría quitar. Después de todo, gracias a él somos fuertes)... no importa que tan fuerte yo sea o que tan fuertes ellos sean, no arriesgare la seguridad de mi equipo... y por sobre todas y cada una de las cosas, no arriesgare el bienestar de mi Familia. Cloe... Kiet... Fenzy... Allison... Jeremy... Trent... Lindsay... Ellos son todo lo que tengo, ellos son la razón por la que sigo adelante y por la cual soy capaz de enfrentar cualquier peligro. No me importa que tan difícil sea, no perderé a mi familia... NO de nuevo...

Durante nuestra investigación... Cloe, Alli y yo nos dirigimos a una especie de sótano abandonado, el rastreador de Mutageno de Jeremy nos guiaba al interior del lugar. En el interior de una de las bodegas... Nos encontramos con un recipiente de mutageno sellado. Me pareció muy extraño que un envase de mutageno de algún modo allá terminado en el interior de un lugar... y más extraño es que estaba atado a una especie de cordón. A demás que en la bodega había piezas de... ¿Robots?...

**POV de Cloe:**

—Esos son ¿partes de robots? —pregunte, un poco confundida.

—Pues... si... Eso parece —Zak Respondió. Cuidadosamente, corto el cable que estaba unido al recipiente de mutageno.

—Oye Alli... no has visto estas cosas antes ¿verdad? —le pregunte a Allison, mientras me acercaba para inspeccionar mejor a esas cosas.

—Bueno... ¿recuerdas que les hable acerca de un grupo ninja llamado Clan del Pie? Estos robots tienen el mismo uniforme de los soldados —explico Alli.

— ¿Hay alguno diferencia entre estos robots y los soldados que viste antes? —pregunto Zak.

— ¿A demás de que los soldados de antes eran humanos? Ninguna —respondió Allison.

— ¡Chicos, Miren! —exclame, cuando me di cuenta de algo importante—. ¡Tecnología Kraang! —eso hizo que tanto Zak y Allison se acercaran a inspeccionar el robot casi destruido.

—Esto... esto confirma mis sospechas... Los kraang y el clan del pie trabajan juntos —Allison dijo. Podía notar que los nervios invadían su voz. Después de eso, todos nosotros nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, inseguros de que hacer ahora que sabemos que dos enemigos peligrosos están trabajando juntos, sin mencionar a los mutantes que están por su cuenta. Finalmente, Zak nos avisó a Allison y a mí para seguir nuestra búsqueda.

En medio del patrullaje pudimos apreciar como un robot sobrevolaba la ciudad de New York. Decidimos seguirlo para saber de qué se trataba. El robot finalmente aterrizo en medio de un parque, un parque en el que estaban dos chicas, ambas tenían armas, una de las tortugas y varios robots destruidos, eso robots eran los mismos que encontramos en el sótano de hace rato. Allison finalmente me explico que una de las chicas era la misma April que estaba relacionada con las tortugas, mientras que la otra chica era la que lideraba los patrullajes del Clan del Pie. Obviamente, tanto los robots destruidos y el nuevo robot que acaba de llegar debían ser uno de los tantos inventos del Kraang como parte de su alianza con el Pie.

—Chicos... ¿creen que debamos ayudarlos? —le pregunte a Zak y a Alli. Zak no estaba muy seguro si debíamos intervenir en la batalla, pero Allison respondió.

—No creo que debamos intervenir... Yo... estoy muy segura de que las tortugas podrán con sus enemigos.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —Zak le pregunto.

—Solo estoy completamente segura... —Allison dijo... ¿Saben? cuando Allison está segura de algo, está segura de algo. Por lo que Zak y yo decimos confiar en su juicio.

Casi inmediatamente después llego una especie de... vagón del subterráneo con ruedas. Del cual salieron el resto de las tortugas. pude notar que Alli le ponía bastante atención a la tortuga de banda naranja... no estoy segura por qué. Finalmente decidimos abandonar la escena para buscar más mutageno.

Sé que muchos se preguntaran acerca de cómo conocemos al Kraang, por qué rastreamos mutageno y sobre todo, por qué queremos detener al Kraang a toda costa... pero la verdad es que nadie sabe nuestra historia. Nadie sabe de dónde venimos, por qué estamos en New York, nuestra relación con el kraang. Nadie sabe por qué ocho personas que no tienen parentesco sanguíneo conviven de la misma manera en que nosotros convivimos... Si hay algo que nos une a todos, es que todos y cada uno de nosotros perdimos a nuestras familias a causa del kraang. Antes de que el kraang interviniera en nuestras vidas, teníamos una vida simple con nuestros padres, hermanos, tíos y abuelos. Obvio, teníamos nuestros problemas. Pero todas las familias tenían sus problemas. Al final siempre los resolvíamos, como toda familia... Todo lo que quiero es poder volver a ver a mis padres. solo quiero que mis padres estén hay para presionarme en mis estudios, porque eso significaban que ellos se preocupaban por mí y mi futuro... pero los perdí aquel terrible día. Todos nosotros perdimos a nuestros únicos familiares aquel día... La pobre Lindsay todavía tiene pesadillas por culpa de ese día. Pero sin importar que tan horrible allá sido el pasado, ni que tan difícil sea el futuro que nos espera, no dejaremos que el kraang se salga con la suya... Por nuestras familias... y por todas las víctima del Kraang... los detendremos a toda costa.

**POV de Mikey:**

Desde que tuve esa gran conversación con Alli y Lindsay, me he estado sintiendo mejor. He empezado a olvidar todas las cosas malas por las que pase antes. Gracias a las chicas, pude volver a reír sinceramente. Ya no dejare que la tristeza acabe conmigo, ya no me esconderé en mi cuarto para llorar, solo para que al final actué como si nada hubiera pasado e intente engañarme a mí mismo sonriendo sonrisas falsa y vacías. Gracias a ellas, finalmente me di cuenta de lo importante que es que acepte la realidad. Gracias a ellas, ahora sé que es lo mejor para mí, y lo mejor para mi es ser completamente sincero con respecto a mis sentimientos. Ahora sé que es tiempo de pensar en mi propia felicidad, incluso si para ellos tengo que confrontar a mis hermanos. Ya no dejare que me menosprecien... y más importante aún: no me menospreciare a mí mismo... Sé que va a ser muy difícil, he llevado tanto tiempo fingiendo que no sé si finalmente pueda actuar con sinceridad. Pero no importa cuán difícil sea para mí, debo intentarlo. E incluso si a veces solo quiera llorar y April no esté allí para consolarme, no debo rendirme... porque yo quiero ser feliz. Pero sobre todo... quiero ser feliz con mis hermanos y con mi papá.

Estábamos viendo uno de los episodios de la Fuerza Súper Robo Meca 5, por alguna extraña razón, no podía comer mis palomitas... y por una razón aún más extrañas, termine mordiéndole la mano a Raphael... déjenme decirles que sabía horrible. Donatello llego deprimido y creo que mi comentario respecto a su actual relación con April lo hizo sentirse peor... Oops... Pero de repente Donatello nos aviso acerca del transmisor del kraang, por lo que tuvimos una nueva misión. Descubrimos que se trataba de un nuevo robot del kraang, obviamente, Donnie debía desactivarlo antes de que terminara de cargarse. Pero una repentina llamada de April hizo que Donnie nos abandonara...

Bien hecho hermano... y por si no lo notaste, eso era un sarcasmo.

Al final el robot no solo se activó, si no que nos dio una gran paliza, pero no termino el trabajo porque de la nada dijo que tenía que perseguir a April, así que no nos quedó de otra más que perseguirlo.

Cuando alcanzamos al robot, terminamos en un parque con Donnie, April, Karai y ninjas del pie... El robot seguía siendo un gran problema... pero al final gracias a MÍ y a un sable laser, derrotamos al Robot y salvamos a April. creo que ya no estaba enojada con nosotros... pero grito algo acerca de un Casey y salió corriendo

Cuando la noche más larga del mundo estaba a punto de terminar: April regreso a la alcantarilla, diciendo que finalmente nos había perdonado por todo lo que había pasado, ya que había sido un accidente... pero ¿saben qué? no importa como hayan sido las cosas antes. Lo que importaba es que April estaba con nosotros. y para conmemorar el momento, quise darle a April una de mis pizzas... una pizza muy especial... era eterna... al menos hasta que me la comí.

Se había hecho muy tarde, por lo que lo mejor era que April se quedara en la guarida. Justo antes de irme a dormir, alguien había tocado la puerta de mi cuarto. Era April. Esta vez decidí abrirle la puerta.

—Hola April, ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte a April.

—Hola Mikey... no pasa nada. Yo... simplemente quise ver como estabas —April me respondió.

—Bueno... me estado sintiendo mejor —le respondí.

— ¿Ocurrió algo, Mikey? —me pregunto.

—Bueno... ocurrieron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste... cosas que me hicieron sentir mal —le respondí a April con franqueza.

—Oh... Mikey... lo lamento mucho. Yo... yo... —April se quedó sin palabras.

—Está bien April... no es tu culpa —trate de reconfortarla.

—Claro que sí. Si no me hubiera ido de aquí., te hubiera ayudado a superar esas cosas malas como siempre... pero en vez de eso... simplemente me enoje por un accidente.

—Está bien que te enojaras April... Era tu padre, no puedo culparte...

—Yo tampoco podía culparlos por a ustedes por lo de la mutación de mi padre... no lo hicieron a propósito.

—April... estoy muy seguro de que Donnie podrá encontrar una cura para el mutageno. Lo importante es que estas aquí con nosotros...

—Tienes razón Mikey... yo... estaré aquí con ustedes siempre... Después de todo, ustedes... son mis hermanos —April dijo... Después de oír eso, me invadió la felicidad. Instintivamente abrece a April. La tome por sorpresa, pero después me devolvió el abrazo. Fue un largo abrazo. Hubo un gran silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Pero de todos modos lo rompí.

—Me alegra que volvieras April... ahora somos una familia de nuevo.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Fin. Bueno amigos, ese fue el capítulo cuatro... debo decir que me tomo tiempo... pero lo logre. Sé que no es el fic más popular de la página, pero me basta con el hecho de saber de qué **Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista** es una fiel seguidora del fic. (Muchas Gracias, me alegra saber que algunos les interesa saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Mikey). Él siguiente capítulo tomara lugar después del episodio **La conspiración Kraang. **En ese episodio especial, será narrado en tercera persona.

Disclaimer: No soy el escritor de "Wake me up". Los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Tim Berglin, Aloe Blacc, Arash Pournouri y a Mike Einziger. Si quieren saber cómo cantaron Allison y Lindsay, solo tienen que escuchar Wake Me Up de Avicii, en la versión de Glee.


	5. Capítulo 5: Sin ti

**Capítulo 5: Sin ti…**

**Después de los acontecimientos de "La conspiración Kraang" (Parte I).**

**POV en Tercera Persona**

**-07:00 a.m. Ciudad de New York: En las alcantarillas.-**

Debajo de las calles de New York, en las alcantarillas, se encontraban unos seres que hacían su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse ocultos de todas las personas, porque sabían que si eran descubiertos, los humanos de la superficie harían toda clase de horrores a estos seres. Dolorosos experimentos, crueles disecciones, un odio incomprensible. Todo por qué estos seres eran y siguen siendo…

Mutantes…

En medio de las alcantarillas, se encontraban 5 mutantes. El mayor de todos los mutantes, una rata gigante, originalmente era un ser humano llamado Hamato Yoshi, un gran guerrero especializado en el antiguo arte del Ninjitsu. Los otro cuatro mutantes eran lo que parecían ser unas tortugas con el tamaño de niños de 8 años. Después de tanto tiempo de vivir en las alcantarillas, a toda costa de ocultarse de los habitantes de la superficie, los animales antropomórficos lograron crear lo que parecía ser una mescla de una guarida y un hogar. Había una cocina, habitaciones para dormir, baños, pero lo más llamativo de todo, era el Dojo que se encontraba al fondo de la guarida. Era un Dojo de artes marciales, cuyo sello característico era el gran árbol en medio de la habitación.

Con el fin de poder proteger a las pequeñas tortugas mutantes, la rata gigante los cuido y los crio como sus hijos. Amándolos. Alimentándolos. Enseñándoles a leer y a escribir. Los crio como si fueran niños humanos normales en crecimiento, pero desafortunadamente, el mundo es un lugar cruel hasta para los niños. Así que Hamato Yoshi decidió enseñarles los secretos de su antiguo arte japonés con el fin de que puedan defenderse de ser necesario.

Las cuatro tortugas estaban preparándose para una nueva sesión de entrenamiento, a pesar de la similitud física que las tortugas compartían entre sí, sus personalidades eran tan diferentes que era ridículo pensar que podías confundirte. La mayor de todas se llamaba Leonardo, centrado, maduro y responsable. La segunda tortuga mayor era Raphael, rudo, sarcástico y fuerte, La segunda tortuga más joven se llamaba Donatello, inteligente, creativo y reflexivo. Y finalmente, la más joven de todas, Michelangeló, alegre, adorable y despistado.

— ¡Hajime! —la rata gigante exclamó, esa era la señal que tenían las tortugas a la hora de empezar su entrenamiento. Como siempre lo habían hecho, las tortugas entrenaban en pareja, Leonardo estaba entrenando con Michelangeló y Raphael con Donatello. Había golpes, patadas, saltos, rodadas y lanzamientos por todas partes, hasta que finalmente ambas tortugas mayores vencieron a sus oponentes respectivamente. Preparándose para su pelea contra sus próximos oponentes, Leonardo y Raphael estaban intercambiando miradas y palabras.

—Espero que estés preparado para perder otra vez. Leo —Raphael provoco a Leonardo.

—Pues ven aquí e inténtalo, hermanito. —Leo respondió, sin perder la compostura. Finalmente Raphael fue el primero en atacar a su hermano con un golpe derecho directo, el cual Leo esquivo. Tratando de dar una patada desde la espalda, Leo atacó a Rapha, pero fue capaz de evadirlo.

— ¡Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden hacerlo! —Michelangeló vitoreó a sus hermanos.

— ¿A quién apoyas? —Donatello le preguntó a su hermano menor, algo confundido.

—No lo sé, a quien sea —la tortuga más joven respondió con una sonrisa en la cara, provocando que su hermano mayor suspirara. Mientras tanto, la lucha entre los hermanos mayores seguía y se estaba volviendo más intensa, ambos querían ganar más que nada. Hasta que finalmente, gracias a una barrida con la pierna derecha, Leo fue capaz de tumbar a Rapha en el suelo, convirtiéndolo en el ganador.

—Si —Leo dijo para sí mismo.

— ¡No! —Rapha exclamo, enojado.

— ¡Yame! —Hamato Yoshi exclamó la señal que avisa a sus hijos de terminar con la práctica. Leo quiso ayudar a Rapha a levantarse, pero este era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar su mano. Todas las tortugas se sentaron en fila en frente de su sensei, el cual le habían dado el cariñoso apodo de Splinter.

—Todos lo han hecho muy bien hoy, he podido notar que han cometido menos errores que en prácticas pasadas y eso es algo muy bueno, especialmente tu Leonardo. —Splinter elogio a su hijo mayor. El sé sentía muy honrado al escuchar lo que su padre le dijo, Raphael, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Donatello se alegró por su hermano, mientras que Michelangeló estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de los enormes progresos que Leo ha hecho desde que empezaron a entrenar. Incluso cuando había muy pocas veces en la que Mikey se lograba destacar, él se alegraba más de lo que sea que Splinter tanga que decir sobre sus hermanos, especialmente Leo, de lo que sea que Splinter tenga que decir para él mismo.

—El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy. Pueden retirarse —Splinter dijo, justo antes de retirarse hacia su habitación para meditar. Donatello fue el primero en salir de la habitación para dirigirse a su laboratorio, el cual cada día tenía nuevos inventos. Raphael dejo el Dojo para ir a su habitación para hablar con su pequeña tortuga Spike. Michelangeló estaba a punto de dejar el Dojo cuando se dio cuenta de que Leonardo todavía estaba practicando.

— ¿Te quedaras aquí, Leo? —Mikey le preguntó inocentemente a su hermano.

—Si… quisiera entrenar un poco más. —Leo respondió. Al principio, Mikey considero irse y darle un poco de paz a su hermano, pero había pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que ellos jugaron juntos, así que, aprovechando la oportunidad, Mikey dijo:

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con el entrenamiento? —Mikey preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Leo estaba un poco sorprendido, así que le preguntó:

— ¿No vas a jugar con tus juguetes? Siempre prefieres ir a jugar antes que pasar tiempo extra entrenando —expuso el mayor.

—Si… pero no me importa si eso significa que pueda pasar tiempo contigo —el más joven dijo dulcemente. Leo estuvo todavía más sorprendido ante aquella revelación, pero al final acepto la compañía de su hermanito.

—Hehehe… Está bien Mikey. Entrena conmigo —dijo—. ¿En qué me quieres ayudar esta vez? —Leo preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hoy, hijo mío, nos enfocaremos en tu agilidad y velocidad. —Mikey dijo, con una voz más grave para que sonara como la de Splinter y fingía que jugaba con una barba como lo hace su padre.

—Muy bien… ¿Cómo harás eso? —Preguntó Leo, un poco incrédulo.

—Para ello… tú… tendrás que… ¡Atraparme! —exclamo Mikey, luego se puso a correr por todo el Dojo—. Vamos Leo, ¡Atrápame si puedes! —empezó a decir. Leo por su parte, suspiro un poco al ver que su hermano solo está tomándose todo como un juego… de nuevo.

—Mikey… no creo eso sea necesario —el mayor dijo, un poco exasperado.

—Vamos Leo, te he visto correr antes ¡Sé que puedes atraparme! —Mikey seguía corriendo

—Mikey, preferiría volver a mi entrenamiento… —Leo insistió.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que no puedas atraparme? ¿Te da miedo saber que no me alcanzaras? ¿Te da miedo saber que soy la tortuga más rápida del mundo? —Mikey intentó incitar a su hermano para que se una a la carrera mediante la provocación. Leo se molestó un poco por los comentarios de Mikey, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa y dijo:

— ¿A si? ¡Eso ya lo veremos! —y justo después, empezó a perseguir a su hermano por todo el Dojo…

Si bien, Mikey utilizo un pretexto de entrenar con Leo para que este lo Persiguiera, no parecía que estaban practicando, por el contrario, parecía que estaban jugando… jugando como los hermanos que son. Las sonrisas en la cara de Leo y Mikey eran la prueba de ello. Parecían tan alegres, tan inocentes, tan unidos. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que desde su habitación, Su padre los vigilaba en silencio. Ver aquella escena desde el principio hasta aquel momento, provoco que a la rata mayor se le escapara una sonrisa.

— ¡Ya verás! ¡Ya te atrapare! —Leo dijo, mientras se acercaba más y más a su hermano menor.

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos! —el menor bromeo, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo en dirección al gran árbol en medio del Dojo, por lo tanto choco con él—. ¡Auch! —Mikey se quejó. Debido al impacto, la tortuga cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, cosa que su hermano mayor aprovecho para atrapar a su indefenso hermano menor.

— ¡JA! Te atrape —Leo dijo victorioso, después de haber capturado a su hermano entre sus brazos.

— ¡Jajaja! Lo hiciste Leo. Ahora, te sedo el título de la tortuga más rápida del mundo… por ahora —Mikey dijo, con una gran e infantil sonrisa, a él no le importó el hecho de que Leo lo alcanzara, lo que más le importo fue ese pequeño pero hermoso momento que tuvieron entre hermanos, y que por más pequeño que fuese, era un momento que Michelangeló no cambiaría por nada en el mundo y que recordara siempre…

Pronto, de la nada, se podía oír un sonido, era un sonido constante y mecánico.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

—Oye Leo ¿Qué es ese ruido? —Pregunto Mikey, confundido.

—No te preocupes Mikey, es solo el despertador —Leo respondió.

— ¿Despertador? ¿Por qué está sonando el despertador? —Mikey preguntó, mas confundido que antes.

—Tranquilo Mikey, solo estas a punto de despertar —el mayor respondió con naturalidad.

— ¿Despertar? Pero si ya estoy despierto.

—No Mikey, esto es solo un sueño, tu estas a punto de despertar… Adiós Mikey —Leo se despidió de su hermano menor.

Antes de que Mikey pudiera decir nada, y antes de que se confundiera aún más de lo que ya estaba… Mikey despertó en medio de su habitación.

Mikey se levantó un poco exaltado, ya que de un momento a otro: Mikey pasó de tener 8 años y de entrenar con el mayor de sus hermanos a tener 16 años y de estar en su cuarto a las 07:00 a.m., según la hora que marcaba el reloj en su habitación, el cual seguía con la alarma activada.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Por unos momentos… Mikey simplemente se quedó absorto entre sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se percataba del constante sonido que su alarma producía. En sus sueños, Mikey parecía tan feliz al saber que compartía un cálido momento familiar con su hermano, pero como el propio sueño, esa felicidad se desvaneció y de algún modo se convirtió en tristeza.

—Ojala no hubiera despertado nunca… sé que ya no debo huir de la realidad, pero a decir verdad, extraño tanto esos momentos cuando éramos niños… cuando éramos felices y las palabras "tristeza" o "lagrimas" no estaban en nuestro vocabulario —Mikey dijo para sí mismo, con un tono muy bajo.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Lo único que, de algún modo u otro, consolaba a Mikey, era saber que ese sueño no era un sueño del todo, de hecho, ese sueño era un recuerdo… pero ese recuerdo no era uno cualquiera... Mikey había soñado con uno de sus recuerdos más preciados… Cuando Leonardo no practicaba tanto como ahora y pasaba bastante tiempo jugando con sus hermanos… en especial Michelangeló.

—Pero ahora… puedo recuperar esos momentos… puedo recuperar esos recuerdos… puedo recuperar esa felicidad —Mikey dijo con un tono más alto y animado, incluso sabiendo que no había nadie para escucharlo, a él no le importó en lo absoluto.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*CLICK*

La tortuga de naranja finalmente apago la alarma del reloj. Se salió de la cama, se preparó para el nuevo día y salió de su cuarto, con todo la personalidad que irradiaba toda la alegría que podía tener, la cual era mucha.

Michelangeló se dirigió a la cocina para poder preparar el desayuno a sus hermanos y padre. La tortuga de naranja se encontraba indecisa si debía hacer omelette pizza o intentar hacer la tan famosa pizza gyoza de Murakami-San. Al final decidió que debería intentar algo que podía manejar en vez de arriesgarse a crear el peor desorden en la cocina que ha hecho, en otras palabras: Cocinara Omelette pizza. Después de que Mikey pudiera terminar de preparar el desayuno con el menor desastre posible, Mikey preparo la mesa y espero a que todos asistieran para el desayuno familiar. Naturalmente, Splinter fue el primero en llegar al desayuno.

—Buenos días, hijo mío —Splinter saludo a su hijo más joven.

—Buenos días, sensei —El quelonio devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que el Maestro Splinter se quedó observando por un momento, antes de sentarse. Pronto, las demás tortugas aparecieron en la cocina. Leonardo, Donatello y Raphael en ese orden… Y después de un bueno rato, April.

—Buenos días chicos… —April saludo a todos en la sala, para después bostezar un poco por el cansancio.

—Buenos días April —Las tortugas saludaron casi al unísono.

—Buenos días April, ¿Te sientes preparada para el entrenamiento de hoy? —la rata gigante preguntó.

—Hai sensei —La joven respondió. Desde que descubrieron que April es de hecho mitad Kraang, y con el hecho de que el Kraang está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para capturarla, el maestro Splinter decidió que debía prolongar el entrenamiento de la kunoichi novata. A lo cual April estuvo de acuerdo. Como resultado, ella necesita ir a las alcantarillas en las mañanas, cosa que no será un problema, considerando que April está en vacaciones de verano—. ¿Qué desayunaremos hoy? —la chica pregunto con curiosidad.

— ¡Omelette pizza! —Mikey respondió con un gran dramatismo, haciendo que Raphael rodara los ojos.

Pronto, todos en la cocina empezaron a comer y a tener una típica conversación familiar en la mesa, tal y como lo hacían desde siempre. Mikey estaba en silencio mientras observaba como sus hermanos, padre y "hermana" tenían risas ocasionales en medio de la conversación. A pesar de la simpleza del momento, todo hizo que la alegría y felicidad de Mikey aumentara más y más. Instantáneamente recordó las palabras que Allison le había dicho la noche que lo encontraron en Central Park.

— "_En especial si a veces debas confrontar a tus hermanos. Porque esto ya no se trata de ellos, Mikey. Se trata de ti. Es necesario que finalmente expreses todas y cada una de las cosas que en realidad sientes, no importa que tan triste o doloroso sea lo que sientes. Es necesario que entiendas que no puedes ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos con sonrisas falsas. Es necesario que confrontes a tus hermanos... Tú necesitas a tus hermanos. Necesitas a tu familia" _—Esas fueron las palabras exactas de Allison—. _"…Y recuerda Mikey, que para mí siempre serás mi Apuesto Súper Mikey…" —_De acuerdo, esa última parte Mikey la invento.

—_Pero hubiera sido increíble si ella lo hubiera dicho en realidad, ¿no creen?_ —Mikey pensó, un poco ruborizado. Pronto empezó a recordar más detalles de aquella noche, como las melodiosas voces de Allison y Lindsay al cantar.

—Oye Mikey… ¿Por qué has estado tan callado? —Donnie preguntó de repente, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de la tortuga de naranja. Todos los demás se voltearon a ver a Mikey al darse cuenta de que lo que dijo Donnie era cierto: Mikey usualmente (o casi nunca) se queda callado a la hora de la comida, especialmente en el desayuno. La tortuga se puso un poco nerviosa al recibir todas esas miradas.

—Yo… eh… la verdad… es que… yo… estaba pensando… en algo —Michelangeló trato de explicar, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Mikey? ¿Pensando? No me lo creo —Raphael dijo de manera sarcástica.

— ¿En que estabas pensando, Mikey? Debió ser algo importante como para que te quedaras tan callado —April preguntó, ignorando el comentario de la tortuga roja.

—Yo… estaba pensando en… una canción... Yo… vi a un dueto cantar y… me gustó mucho la canción… —Mikey se esforzó por omitir la parte en donde conoció al dueto en persona, pero diciendo la verdad de todas formas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué canción era? —preguntó Leonardo.

—Wake me up —el quelonio naranja respondió.

—Wow. A mí me encanta esa canción —April dijo con una sonrisa. Al darse cuenta de ese hecho, Donatello trato de hacer una nota mental acerca de la canción que le gustaba a su enamoramiento—. ¿Y cómo canto el Dueto? —ella preguntó.

—Oh… créeme April… cantaron increíblemente bien… Fue el mejor dueto que escuche —Mikey dijo con una sonrisa y con rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

**-10:00 a.m. Ciudad de New York: En la superficie.-**

Sentada en el borde de la ventana de su habitación, teniendo una vista de la ciudad de New York, Se encontraba una joven chica de 16 años cuya piel era muy pálida, sus ojos eran de color azul celeste y su largo y sedoso cabello rubio estaba completamente suelto, a excepción de un pequeño y simple broche morado del lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Era alta para una chica de su edad, midiendo 1.72 metros. Vestía una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra a botones. Vestía una falda escolar corta de color gris y unas pantimedias de color negro. Su sello característico era sus zapatillas y su boina francesa, ambos de color morado. Allison Victory se encontraba en silencio mientras observa a las personas en las calles de New York caminando y corriendo hacia sus destinos. Todo lo que podía oír era los pasos de los ciudadanos en la acera y los ruidosos sonidos de los claxon de los autos en las carreteras…

Finalmente, algo verdaderamente llamo la atención de Allison mientras veía abajo desde su ventana. Vio a un hombre de cabello rubio que vestía un traje de oficina negro, acompañado de una mujer de cabello castaño con un vestido casual de color morado. Ellos parecían ser los padres de las dos niñas que los acompañaban. La mayor de ellas era una chica que tenía una vestimenta casual donde predominaba el color verde y que compartía el color de cabello de su padre, y la más joven compartía el cabello de su madre, mientras que vestía un adorable vestido anaranjado. La pequeña familia parecía disfrutar de un adorable momento familiar, sus risas y sonrisas eran prueba de ello. Esta escena provoco que a Allison la invadiera la melancolía, porque esa escena le resulto increíblemente familiar a la chica. Era un momento que ella misma había vivió hace tiempo, cuando tenía a sus padres y a su hermana menor de su lado. Allison solo podía ver como aquella familia se alejaba del lugar caminando mientras iban hacia su destino, cualquiera que fuese…

Solo el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta de su habitación provoco que Allison saliera de sus pensamientos.

*NOC* *NOC* *NOC*

— ¿Allison? ¿Puedo pasar? —la persona del otro lado de la puerta preguntó.

—Si —la rubia respondió. La persona al otro lado de la puerta entro, demostrando que era una chica de la misma edad de Allison, pero su estatura era más estandarizada, midiendo 1.57 metros. Al igual que Allison, su piel es pálida, solo que en su cara había unas cuantas pecas. Tenía ojos marrones y su larga y semi-ondulada cabellera era de un pelirrojo oscuro. Vestía una camisa anaranjada con la impresión "I Love Nerds", Con el dibujo de una calculadora en donde se supone debe estar la palabra "Love". Encima tenía una sudadera de color negro. Y también llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla de color azul claro, además de que tenía un par de tenis negros. Sus prendas más características son el par de pantimedias que vestía, ya que la pantimedia derecha tenía un patrón de rayas horizontales de color blanco y naranja, mientras que la pantimedia izquierda tenía el mismo patrón, solo que con rayas negras en vez de blancas. Esa chica se llamaba Lindsay Holiday.

—Hola Allison —dijo la pelirroja.

—Hola Lindsay, ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Allison.

—Necesito que vayas a la cocina ahora… Hay algo importante que debemos hacer en la cocina —Lindsay respondió seriamente.

— ¿Algo importante? ¿En la cocina? ¿Qué es? —preguntó la rubia, algo extrañada.

—Solo ven, Alli. Te darás cuenta cuando llegues a la cocina —Lindsay insistió. Allison seguía extrañada por lo que la chica dijo, pero finalmente habló:

—Está bien… iré enseguida —Alli respondió. Se bajó del marco de su ventana para retirarse, pero antes de cerrar la ventana, decidió dar un último vistazo a las calles de New York para poder volver a la pequeña familia, solo para darse cuenta de que ya estaban lejos del alcance de su vista…

Finalmente cerró la ventana. Allison salió de su habitación y acompaño a Lindsay hasta la cocina, aun sin tener idea de por qué, si había algo tan importante que hacer, se dirigían a la cocina. Cualquiera que hayan sido sus dudas, estas serían respondidas una vez llegue a la habitación.

Una vez en la cocina, lo primero de lo que Alli se percato fue que estaba completamente oscura. No podía ver nada ni a nadie.

— ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? —Allison preguntó, mientras estaba buscando el interruptor de la luz. Cuando lo encontró y lo encendió… vio algo que la impacto…

— ¡SORPRESA!

Otras seis personas que ya se encontraban en la cocina gritaron al unísono, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

En la cocina se encontraba un chico de 17 años que era más alto que todos en la sala, con una estatura de 1.85 metros. Su piel era rosada y tanto sus ojos como su cabello eran de color naranja vivo y tenía unos cuantos músculos. Tenía un peinado hacia atrás. Vestía una camiseta blanca con las mangas rojas y unos pantalones cortos de color azul grisáceo. Vestía unos zapatos deportivos con detalles rojos. Ese chico se llamaba Zak Lions.

En la sala se encontraba una chica que compartía la edad de Allison, pero era ligeramente más alta, con una altura de 1.75 metros. Ella tenía sus ojos y su cabello de color azul celeste y piel clara. Su cabello era corto ya que apenas llegaba a sus hombros y terminaba en forma de picos. Vestía un suéter delgado de color rosa, por debajo de una blusa con un rosa más intenso. Llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla azules y un tenis de color rosa. Esa chica se llamaba Cloe Kimberley.

Había un chico que era más bajo que los demás, con 1.67 metros de estatura pero era alguien realmente musculoso. Tanto sus ojos como cabello eran de color verde y tenía un peinado con picos hacia adelante. Vestía una camisa azul oscuro con una gran línea horizontal en el pecho, seguida por varias líneas amarillas más delgadas. Además tenía unos shorts largos de color verde y unos zapatos de color verde y blanco. Ese chico se llamaba Kiet Storms.

En la habitación se encontraba una chica que era la más baja de todas, por no decir que era la persona de menor estatura, con 1.52 metros. Sus ojos y cabello compartían el mismo tono de rosa morado. Su cabello llegaba hasta su espalda media. Vestía una camisa de futbol de color azul celeste y unos pantalones deportivos de color naranja y tenía zapatos deportivos de color blanco. Esa chica se llamaba Fenzy Lovebell.

En la cocina se encontraba un chico que era casi tan alto como Zak, midiendo 1.82 metros. Tenía ojos de color azul pescado y tenía un característico cabello alborotado de color blanco. Vestía una camisa cuya mitad superior era blanca y la mitad inferior era azul pescado, tenía una chaqueta con capucha de color negro con dos líneas blancas al final. Vestía un pantalón de color azul oscuro y zapatos negros con blanco. Ese chico se llamaba Trent Midnight.

Y finalmente, Se encontraba un chico que medía 1.70 metros. Sus ojos azules hacían contraste con el reflejo de sus lentes, su alborotado cabello era castaño oscuro. Llevaba una camisa blanca con manchas marrones (presumiblemente de aceite) debajo de una sudadera verde de mangas cortas y tenía además unos shorts largos de color negro y zapatos color café. Tenía varios vendajes que le cubrían parcialmente ambos brazos y su pierna izquierda. Ese chico se llamaba Jeremy Highstone.

En la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala, tenía un gran pastel orneado personalmente por Lindsay. Era un pastel de tres tipos distintos de chocolate y parecía que estaba acompañado de helado…

Fue en ese momento que Allison se acordó de la fecha de aquel día…

07 De Julio… su cumpleaños.

—Chicos… esto… esto no era necesario… —fue todo lo que Allison pudo decir a causa de la gran sorpresa que se llevó.

—De hecho, sí. Esto si era necesario, Alli, Después de todo: solo cumples 17 años una vez —dijo Trent, quien se encontraba más cerca de la rubia.

—E-eso es cierto… p-pero… —Allison trato de decir, pero fue interrumpida

—Nada de "peros" Alli. Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Lo que significa que hoy solo podrás relajarte y disfrutar de tu día especial —Zak dijo con una sonrisa. Luego le señalo a Allison la silla más cercana a ella—. Siéntate aquí Alli, ye es hora de que cantemos el cumpleaños —Zak expuso. Una vez que Allison se sentara en su silla, Cloe saco una vela que tenía la forma del número 17 de color verde, la coloca en el centro del pastel y la encendió con un fosforo. Después de que todo estuviera listo, la familia de Allison empezó con el festejo.

**Cloe, Fenzy, Jeremy, Kiet, Lindsay, Trent y Zak:**

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Allison  
Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too.

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Allison  
Happy Birthday to You.

Allison no podía hablar, estaba demasiado feliz como para hacer nada. Todos sus seres amados estaban junto a ella, en el decimoséptimo día más importante de su vida. Allison lloro lágrimas de felicidad, no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Ella estaba tan feliz. Después de que sus amigos terminaran de cantar, Alli tuvo un momento de silencio para contemplar la bella escena, antes de que finalmente apagara la vela.

—Chicos… muchas gracias por haberse tomado las molestias de hacer esto para mí… —Allison dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara, la cual estaba acompañada por unas lágrimas de felicidad.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Alli. Haríamos esto por ti todos los días —Cloe dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eso es cierto. Después de todo, eres parte de esta familia rara y poco convencional —Kiet bromeo.

—Oye, ¿a quién llamaste "raros"? —Fenzy pregunto a modo de juego. Hubo muchas risillas en medio de la sala. La cumpleañera volvió a hablar.

—Chicos… quiero que sepan que… los amo… y que ustedes significan más para mí de lo que nunca podrán imaginar…

Los chicos no podían evitarlo, todos fueron a abrazar a Allison con todo el cariño que podían tener, conmovidos por las palabras de la rubia. Pero a diferencia de los demás, tanto Zak como Lindsay sabían que las palabras de Allison tenían otro significado.

— ¿Allison? —el chico llamo. Alli volteo su mirada para ver de cara a cara al chico de cabello naranja—… Aun los extrañas… ¿no es así? —Zak preguntó de la nada.

La mayoría de los presentes en la sala estaban confundidos con lo que acababa de decir, pero no tan confundidos como Allison. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, comprendió lo que Zak trato de decir. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente asintió la cabeza.

—Si… aun los extraño… y mucho… —Allison no podía evitar sonar triste.

—No te preocupes, Alli —Lindsay dijo, tratando de animar a su hermana—. Ya lo veras, pronto seremos capaces de reunirnos con nuestros familiares —expuso con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé… pero ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara?... ya han pasado 4 años desde aquel día… —la rubia expuso.

—Aunque hayan pasado 40 años, todavía no nos daríamos por vencidos… nosotros también extrañamos a nuestras familias, y también queremos que vuelvan con nosotros —Zak dijo, tratando de mantener la moral de Alli.

—Sé que jamás nos rendiremos… pero a veces… a veces no puedo evitar pensar… que tal vez no lo logremos… Nuestras familias están en la Dimensión X, siendo torturados por los Kraangs… y apenas hemos avanzado un poco para descubrir como volver para rescatarlos —la chica cumpleañera dijo, con un gran pesar en su voz, ella no quería sonar pesimista, mucho menos desanimar a las personas que han estado con ella cada segundo desde que perdió a su familia, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal, no podía evitar sentirse impotente.

—Tal vez ni siquiera están en la Dimensión X —Lindsay dijo de la nada, todos en la sala se voltearon a verla, confundidos y sorprendidos ante lo que acaba de decir.

— ¿Q-qué?... Lindsay… ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Cloe, un poco intrigada.

—Digo que tal vez, solo tal vez, nuestras familias no estén en la Dimensión X… Digo que tal vez… nuestros padres, hermanos, hermanas, abuela y tía ya hayan escapado de aquel horrible lugar… como nosotros —Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa inocente al final.

—Pero Lindsay… han pasado 4 años… si nuestras familias de verdad escaparon de esa dimensión, ¿no crees que nosotros hubiéramos tenido una noticia al respecto…? —Jeremy cuestiono.

—Bueno… ninguno de nosotros vivíamos en New York antes de ser secuestrados por el Kraang… sin embargo… cuando cruzamos el portal que nos trajo de vuelta a nuestra dimensión, terminamos aquí. Tal vez… la razón por la que no tuvimos ninguna noticia con nuestros familiares, es porque ellos terminaron en otra parte de Estados Unidos —la chica trato de reforzar la posibilidad de que sus familias hayan sido capaces de escapar del Kraang.

—Pero… si ellos de verdad pudieron escapar del kraang… ¿Cómo lo hubieran hecho? —Preguntó Kiet.

—Tal vez de la misma manera en que nosotros pudimos escapar —la pelirroja dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa.

—La verdad no creo que el Kraang hubiera caído con el mismo truco dos veces… —Fenzy expuso, no muy convencida de la teoría de Lindsay.

—Entonces tal vez utilizaron un método increíble y totalmente impredecible que el kraang no pudo prevenir. Sé que los Kraangs son una raza de seres inteligentes… pero la verdad no fueron muy listos al dejar que 8 adolescentes pudieran escapar —Lindsay trato de conservar su optimismo.

—No lo sé, Lindsay… sé que escapar de la Dimensión X no es imposible, nosotros somos la prueba de ello… pero aun así es algo muy difícil de creer —Jeremy dijo, con algo de tristeza en su voz—… ¿Qué te hiso pensar en esa posibilidad en primer lugar? —Jeremy preguntó.

—Muchas personas dicen que: A veces… las cosas son demasiado buenas como para ser verdad. Pero yo digo que: A veces… las cosas son demasiado malas para ser verdad. Incluso si estoy equivocada y nuestras familias no están en nuestra dimensión, todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir buscando una manera de rescatarlos en la Dimensión X —Lindsay dijo con toda la alegría y optimismo que tenía, reflejados en una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Todos estaban mudos ante la revelación de la pequeña pelirroja. Hubo un gran momento de silencio… Un momento de silencio que Allison rompió.

—Tienes razón, Lindsay —todos se voltearon a ver a la rubia quien sonreía una pequeña sonrisa—. La verdad… lo que acabas de decir es algo increíble… es algo cuya probabilidades de que sea ciertos son tan bajas que parecería algo imposible… Pero si existe una posibilidad de que eso sea cierto, entonces no es imposible del todo… De un modo u otro, volveremos con nuestros seres amados —Allison dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de que Lindsay fue capaz de renovar las esperanzas de su amada "hermana mayor" el silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio feliz. Nadie podía evitar sentirse feliz y al mismo tiempo determinados a recuperar a sus seres amados. Después de un breve momento, Lindsay abrazo a Allison. Fue un abrazo largo y tierno al cual se le unieron Zak… Cloe… Kiet… Fenzy… Jeremy… y finalmente Trent… Nadie dijo nada para romper el silencio, era innecesario. Todos querían disfrutar del hermoso momento familiar que estaban teniendo en ese mismo instante…

—Oigan chicos… ¿Quién quiere pastel? —Allison preguntó. Naturalmente, todos alzaron sus manos en señal de respuesta, excepto Kiet, quien levanto ambas manos.

Alli empezó a cortar la torta en varios pedazos pequeños, de ese modo sería más fácil que todos comieran del pastel y que pudieran repetir un pedazo si querían, lo cual sería un hecho asegurado, después de todo, fue Lindsay quien hizo el postre.

* * *

**-07:00 p.m. Ciudad de New York: En las alcantarillas.-**

En las alcantarillas, las tortugas y April se encontraban descansando después de un riguroso entrenamiento con el maestro Splinter. Estaban viendo la televisión, viendo la nueva temporada de la serie que narraba a los niños que tenían que participar en un duelo interdimensional para salvar a la tierra, la serie ciertamente capto la atención de las tortugas y de April, especialmente a Mikey.

Mientras tanto, Splinter se encontraba en el Dojo. Él estaba meditando, tratando de despejar su mente para saber cómo resolver un problema que lo ha molestado desde hace un tiempo… Después de terminar su meditación, Splinter fue a la sala principal, para encontrar a sus hijos enfocados en la televisión. Luego de esperar un momento en silenció, Splinter llamo a uno de sus hijos.

—Michelangeló —el mencionado dejo de prestar atención al programa para ver a su padre.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sensei? —el chico preguntó.

—Ven conmigo… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, a solas —Splinter dijo en un tono serio, algo que hiso que a la tortuga le provocara cierto temor.

—E-e-está bien s-sensei —la voz de Mikey estaba un poco entrecortada. Mientras seguía a su padre, quien se dirigía al Dojo… las demás tortugas y April empezaron a murmurar, preguntándose por qué Splinter llamo específicamente a Mikey, sus hermanos instantáneamente asumieron que Mikey debía estar en problemas, pero April intuyo que tal vez podría tratarse de algo más…

Una vez en el Dojo hubo un gran momento de silencio en la habitación, la tensión era tan notoria que podías cortarla con un cuchillo. Los nervios de Mikey aumentaban más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo, porque creía que estaba en problemas después de haber hecho algo malo, otra vez. Pero algo raro era que él no sabía que pudo haber hecho mal como para que Splinter quiera castigarlo o reprenderlo a solas. Después de un rato de silencio, Splinter finalmente hablo…

—Hijo mío… ¿Cómo te has sentido? —Splinter preguntó. Dicha pregunta confundió un poco a la tortuga de naranja.

—Eehh… últimamente me estado sintiendo bien, sensei —Mikey respondió, con un poco menos de nervio.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. —Splinter expuso, lo cual confundió más a Mikey.

— ¿A qué te refieres, sensei? —Pegunto la tortuga.

—Michelangeló, Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero cuando pregunto cómo te sientes —la Rata dijo con una voz calmada pero seria. Fue ahí cuando Mikey lo entendió todo.

—Oh…

—Hijo mío ¿Hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar? —el padre preguntó. Mikey pensó por un momento… y finalmente dijo:

—Si… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, sensei —el hijo dijo. Splinter era todo oídos.

Una hora Después…

Entrenando solo en el Dojo como siempre lo había hecho, se encontraba Leonardo, practicando rigurosamente el uso de sus espadas. A fuera del Dojo, se encontraba Mikey, viendo a su hermano entrenando. La puerta estaba casi cerrada, por lo que Leo no sé había dado cuenta de la presencia de su más joven hermano. Mikey estaba inseguro de que hacer. No sabía si era un buen momento para hacer lo que tanto quiso hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba considerando seriamente irse del lugar y fingir que nada había ocurrido, como siempre, pero si algo aprendió de Allison y Lindsay, era que él no podía hacer eso, no de nuevo.

Armado de todo el valor que podía tener, Mikey tomo un gran respiro y entro al Dojo.

—Hola Leo… —Mikey dijo, con una sonrisa, era pequeña, pero sincera.

—Hola Mikey —Leo respondió, sin perder la concentración en su entrenamiento.

—Oye Leo… Yo quería saber si… necesitabas un poco de ayuda con tu entrenamiento… —Mikey dijo, su sonrisa creció un poco.

—Estoy Bien Mikey, gracias —Leo respondió, aun centrado en sus espadas.

—Entonces… ¿no quieres mi ayuda? —Mikey preguntó.

—Eehh… Mikey… ¿Quieres ayudarme a entrenar? —El mayor preguntó, un poco curioso. Mikey asintió con una sonrisa

Después de un rato de entrenamiento con su hermano. Leonardo se había dado cuenta del gran progreso que Michelangeló había hecho desde la última vez que entrenaron los dos juntos.

—Me alegra ver que mejoraste en tus habilidades, Mikey —Leo elogio al menor.

—Gracias Leo —Mikey dijo con una sonrisa grande.

De repente, al joven quelonio se le ocurrió una idea. Recordó cuando él y Leonardo solían jugar en el Dojo después de un entrenamiento riguroso.

— ¡Oye Leo! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea —Mikey dijo. Leo primeramente estuvo un poco curioso, pero recordó que las nuevas ideas de Mikey no suelen ser muy buenas.

—Ah… Mikey, no creo que sea necesario… —Leonardo trato de decir, pero Mikey lo interrumpió.

—Descuida Leo, sé lo que hago —Mikey dijo seguro de sí mismo. Instantáneamente, la tortuga naranja empezó a realizar varias acrobacias mientras hacía girar sus nunchakus de manera improvisa y hasta podrías decir que era torpe.

—Mmmm… Mikey, no creo que eso pueda ser un movimiento de combate —dijo la tortuga azul.

—Está bien, Leo. Puedo manejarlo —Insistió Mikey. Después de eso, Mikey cambio uno de sus nunchakus a una de sus kusarigamas. Pronto Mikey hizo que su cadena girara y volara por todos lados, y casi golpeo a Leonardo, pero rápidamente se agacho, esquivando el golpe.

— ¡Mikey! —Leo exclamo, no muy feliz. Eso hizo que Mikey se sorprendiera y perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía y se enredara en su propia cadena, solo para posteriormente caer… sobre Leo.

—Jejeje… Oops… lo siento Leo —Mikey rió incómodamente, mientras seguía encima de Leo, el cual se quitó a su hermano de encima y se levantó.

—Mikey. Te dije que no era una buena idea —Leonardo dijo, con un tono casi tan serio como el de Splinter.

—De verdad lo siente Leo… yo pensé que… —Mikey trato de explicar, pero Leo se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste, Mikey? ¿De verdad creíste que siempre puedes tomarte todo como un juego, alguna clase de broma? —Leo preguntó, su temple parecía impasible, casi frio.

—L-Leo… s-sé que debía haberlo pensado mejor un poco, pero no es como si me tomara todo como una broma… —La voz de la tortuga naranja estaba un poco entrecortada por los nervios provocados por su hermano.

—Si eso fuera cierto, te tomarías las cosas con más seriedad —Leonardo expuso, él estaba empezando a hartarse de la falta de interés y concentración de su hermano—. Ya es bastante malo que no estés enfocado con las misiones ¿Ahora ni siquiera te importa tomarte enserio el entrenamiento? —La voz de Leo seguía con el mismo tono de voz calmado pero a la vez severo, ni siquiera se percataba que los nervios de Mikey aumentaban.

—L-Leo… yo… y-yo sé que no siempre actuó tan responsablemente como debería…Pero… pero eso no significa que no me interesa el entrenamiento. Yo… yo práctico todos los días, al igual que ustedes —Mikey trato de defenderse. Él no trataba de negar sus fallas, solo quería explicar a su hermano mayor su punto de vista de las cosas.

—Eso no es suficiente Mikey —el mayor dijo. No parecía que Mikey hablaba con su hermano mayor, parecía que estaba siendo regañado por Splinter—. No puedes pensar que con solo la práctica rutinaria podrás avanzar tanto como deberías —Leonardo luego negó con la cabeza—. Mikey, a veces me pregunto si te importa lo que sea que pueda pasar en las misiones —Leo expuso.

Él no lo sabía, pero ese último comentario afecto más a Mikey que cualquier cosa que haya mencionado antes.

—Leo… Leo, yo sé que… yo sé que no soy el mejor ninja de todos… sé que a veces o casi todo el tiempo actuó como un inmaduro que le gusta gastar bromas… Pero aun así, eso no significa que no me importe lo que pueda pasar en las misiones… lo que sea que les pueda pasar a ustedes —La voz de Mikey ya no estaba nerviosa, estaba entristecida.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no demuestras que te importa? ¿Por qué no te tomas las cosas más en serio si tanto te importa? —Leo suspiro. Mikey se quedó callado. No podía hablar al intentar procesar todo lo que su hermano le acaba de decir—. Simplemente no lo entiendes —Leo finalizo…

Esa última oración hizo que Mikey se quedara completamente mudo… "simplemente no lo entiendes"… esa frase resonaba en la cabeza de la joven Tortuga como un eco.

Finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Tienes razón Leonardo… Simplemente no lo entiendo… —El ninja de naranja dijo, con una voz apagada… casi no podías decir que esa voz era de Michelangeló—. Simplemente no entiendo… por qué ustedes siguen creyendo que no me tomo las cosas con seriedad… incluso después de derrotar a Chris Bradford… Simplemente no entiendo por qué ustedes no me consideran un igual, incluso después de que todos peleamos contra Destructor, juntos… Simplemente no entiendo por qué piensan que no comprendo las situaciones en la que estamos, incluso después de que les demostré que estaban equivocados con respecto a Cabeza de Piel —Mikey dijo. Había tristeza en sus palabras. Lo que Mikey dijo y la forma en que lo dijo impacto bastante a su hermano mayor. Leonardo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Michelangeló se lo impidió—. Simplemente no entiendo por qué crees que no me importa lo que sea que pueda pasar en las misiones… o lo que sea que les pueda pasar a ustedes… incluso después de que les salve la vida dos veces del ataque de las avispas… Incluso después de que tú casi mueres dos veces en el ataque del Kraang —La voz del quelonio tenia cada vez más tristeza conforme decía esas palabras.

—Mi-Mikey… yo… yo nunca quise hacerte sentir de ese modo. Todo lo que pedía era que actuaras más seriamente. Que actuaras más como… —Leonardo trato de decir, pero fue interrumpido por Mikey.

— ¿CÓMO QUIEN? —Mikey espeto, alejándose un poco de Leonardo—. ¿Cómo Raphael?... ¿Cómo Donatello?... ¿Cómo tú? —Mikey preguntó, el tono de tristeza desaparecía al mismo tiempo que se convertía en uno seco—. Me he probado a mí mismo y a ustedes que soy capaz de ser el ninja que ustedes quieren que sea pero ¿Aun así insiste en que debería cambiar? ¿Aun piensan que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para el equipo? —Mikey dijo, sus ojos que antes irradiaban tristeza ahora reflejan molestia.

—N-no Mikey, eso no era a lo que me refería. Yo solo pensé que… —Otra vez fue interrumpido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste, Leonardo? ¿De verdad creíste que solo era un inmaduro incapaz de actuar seriamente? ¿De verdad creíste que no me preocupo por ustedes, por su seguridad, o la mía? ¿De verdad creíste que no me doy cuenta de los peligros que nos amenazan a ustedes y a mí?... ¿De verdad creíste que no me importa ser constantemente menospreciado por ti y los chicos? —Mikey preguntó con un gran pesar en su voz.

— ¿Q-qué…? Mikey… ¿De que estas hablando? —Leo preguntó, totalmente sorprendido por lo que su hermano acaba de decir, Michelangeló guardo silencio por un momento… Pero finalmente lo rompió, estando completamente decidido a decirle a Leonardo sus verdades.

—Siempre creía que hacia lo correcto… siempre creía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien… tal y como ustedes siempre querían… Creía que lo hacía bien en los entrenamientos, creía que lo hacía bien en las misiones… pero ustedes nunca dejaban de quejarse de mi… todo lo que ustedes hacían era recordarme una y otra vez mis fallas… al principio pensé que lo hacían porque querían que mejorara, pero ustedes ni siquiera decían algo bueno cuando hacia las cosas bien. No sabía por qué, pero para mí siempre fue difícil mantener mi concentración, no importa cuanto lo intentase, no podía mantener la concentración… ni en los entrenamientos… ni en las misiones… ni siquiera cuando intentaba recordar una kata. Pero seguía intentándolo porque eso era lo que ustedes querían… pero incluso cuando podía hacer algo bien… ustedes no hacían absolutamente nada al respecto, ni siquiera intentaron ayudarme con mis problemas en las practicas… solo me miraban por encima del hombro y rápidamente asumían que solo estaba siendo inmaduro y que debería practicar más… incluso pensaron que yo y Donnie éramos el equipo B solo por no ser tan buenos peleando como ustedes… —Mikey expuso. Su voz que antes tenía aspereza volvió a tener tristeza—. Hubo momentos en los que finalmente probé que no soy tan inmaduro del todo, y que de hecho solo quería hacerlos felices a ustedes… porque son mis hermanos y me importa su felicidad. Pero luego dejaron de criticarme por mis fallas en las prácticas, y empezaron a criticarme por mi forma de ser y mi personalidad… Yo soy alegre, optimista, siempre quiero sonreír y gastar bromas. Esa era mi forma de ser, pero aparentemente, no solo les disgustaba, ustedes odiaban esa parte de mi… me sentí mal… me sentí increíblemente mal. Pero en vez de pensar en cómo me sentía… yo estaba pensando en cómo ustedes se sentían. Por eso, trate de cambiar… —Mikey sentía que sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer, por ello empezó a ver hacia el suelo, así Leonardo no tendría que verlo de esa manera, pero no era como si eso pudiera cambiar algo—. Es por esa razón que tome aquel lote de retromutageno en el laboratorio de Donnie, porque creí que me ayudaría a cambiar mi forma de ser, por ustedes… pero todo lo que ustedes hicieron fue actuar como si hubiera hecho la cosa más estúpida del mundo, sin siquiera pensar en un momento por qué hice lo que hice, otra vez… Sin importar cuanto me esforzara, sin importar cuanto lo intentase, solo me miraban como si mi esfuerzo no valiera nada. Para lo único que sirvo es para ser la carnada para el enemigo, ustedes mismo lo han dicho. No les importa que tan bien puedo hacer las cosas, todo lo que ustedes hacen es echarme la culpa de mis errores… pero cuando ustedes los cometen, solo intentan justificarse a ustedes mismos, afirmando que es culpa de las circunstancias, no culpa suya… Se justifican como si ustedes no podrían cometer un error… Ni siquiera te disculpaste después de que me atacaste con el trapeador simplemente porqué "utilice" tu historieta favorita como papel de baño, algo que en realidad no hice. No te disculpaste incluso después de que salve tu vida dos veces… algo de lo que tampoco me diste ni un solo "gracias" —Mikey dijo. Su voz ocasionalmente se entrecortaba por el llanto. Ya no le importaba que Leo lo viera llorar, no iba a cambiar nada. Ni para Leonardo, ni para él…

El silencio en la sala era increíblemente tenso. La tención era tan grande que podías cortarla con prácticamente cualquier cosa. Leonardo estaba en shock. Estaba paralizado e increíblemente anonadado. Para Mikey, ver a su hermano mayor de ese modo era sorprendentemente desgarrador, pero lo que aumentaba más el dolor que sentía era el hecho de saber que todo esto era por su culpa. Sentía un dolor que era mayor a lo que sea que Destructor pudiera a ver causado.

Leonardo hubiera hecho lo que sea con tal de poder regresar en el tiempo e impedir todo el daño que causo, pero era imposible. Parecía que el tiempo mismo y Leonardo estaban congelados, todo lo que interrumpía el silencio eran los sollozos de Michelangeló.

Leonardo reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía para hacer algo, lo que sea.

—M… Mikey… yo… —Leo trato de decir, pero no pudo terminar la oración, por la interrupción de Mikey

— ¿Sabes qué, Leonardo?... no quiero oírlo… —Mikey empezó a alejarse de su hermano, quería abandonar la habitación lo antes posible.

—P… pero Mikey… yo… —Leo fue incapaz de terminar otra vez.

—Dije que no quiero oírlo… Ya no quiero oír nada que venga de ti —Mikey dijo, acercándose a la puerta.

—P… por favor Mikey… yo solo…

—Déjame en paz Leonardo… Solo déjame en paz… estoy harto. Estoy harto de todo esto… —Mikey finalmente abandono el Dojo… dejando atrás a Leonardo… quien ni siquiera era capaz de mover ni un solo dedo, estaba paralizado. Todo esto… Todo esto era su culpa y no podía negarlo sin importar cuanto lo intentase

* * *

**-08:00 p.m. Ciudad de New York: En la superficie.-**

En una noche como cualquier otra en la calles de New York, donde las personas aún rondaban por las aceras, los jóvenes aún se divertían entre amigos y donde parece ser una noche libre de mutantes… o robots… o ninjas… Allison y su amada familia estaban teniendo un momento relajante. Zak, el líder de la familia, había decidido que lo mejor que podían hacer en el cumpleaños de un miembro de los amigos, era poder tener una noche libre de responsabilidades. Por lo que en lugar de buscar más lotes de mutageno, los chicos habían decidido que esa noche intentarían cambiar la forma en que Allison ve a New York.

—Chicos… creo haber expresado muy bien mi opinión respecto a New York —Allison dijo mientras caminaba por una calle junto a sus hermanos.

—Si… y es precisamente eso lo que queremos cambiar —Zak dijo con su característica sonrisa.

—Eso lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? —Allison preguntó.

—Ninguno de nosotros piensa que sea bueno que estés en un lugar que claramente odias. Por eso, queremos darte una razón para que, de hecho, disfrutes estar en New York —Cloe expuso.

—Muchos jóvenes odian estar en la escuela. Pero aun así aceptan tener que ir a ese lugar —Allison trato de argumentar.

—Bueno… si, pero… a nadie le gusta ir a la escuela, eso es normal en los adolescentes, es diferente —Fenzy respondió.

—Bueno… han pasado 4 años, y aun no encuentro nada en New York que me cautive, ¿Cuál será la diferencia el día de hoy? —Alli preguntó.

— ¡Que hoy es tu cumpleaños y que nosotros estamos aquí para buscar algo que de verdad te cautive! —Lindsay exclamo. Allison quiso replicar una vez más, pero decidió rendirse, ya que no tenía ningún argumento que contrarrestara la lógica de Lindsay, por lo que simplemente suspiro y dijo:

—De acuerdo… intentare mantener la mente abierta —la cumpleañera acepto con cierta resignación, lo cual alegro a todos sus amigos.

—Eso era lo que quería oír —Zak dijo, sonriendo—. Y bien… ¿a dónde vamos? la noche todavía es joven…

—Escuche de una tienda de libros que vende toda clase de libros. También tienen una zona en donde venden toda clase de comics —Cloe dijo.

—Eso es grandioso. Me refiero a la parte de los comics —Kiet dijo.

—Yo también hoy de ella. Dicen que es muy buena. —Trent dijo, con su característica y aparentemente permanente expresión que carece de emoción.

— ¿Cómo se llama esa tienda? —Jeremy preguntó.

—"Library: The Fan" (Librería: El Fan) —Cloe dijo.

—Se oye interesante. Alli, ¿alguna vez has ido a esa tienda? —Jeremy preguntó.

—Yo… jamás he oído de ese lugar —Alli admitió.

— ¿Qué? Eres la persona que conozco que más ha leído libros. Pero ¿No conoces las librerías que están en New York? Has vivido aquí cerca de 4 años —Fenzy cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

—Nunca necesite saber si había librerías en New York. Todos los libros que tengo les pertenecían a mis padres, y todavía hay varios libros que no he leído —Allison trato de decir algo en su defensa.

—Wow… tus padres debieron tener muchos libros… —Kiet se impresiono.

—Ellos son escritores… leer y escribir era más que un pasatiempo para ellos. Algunos libros de hecho son obras originales —la rubia aclaro.

—Como sea… ¿Todos están de acuerdo para ir a Library: The Fan? —Zak preguntó. Todos respondieron que si asintiendo con la cabeza.

Una vez en la librería, todos se impresionaron un poco al ver que era grande considerando el tamaño estándar de un local. Había toda una sección dedicada a libros de todo tipo de géneros, mientras que en el otro lado de la tienda se encontraba todo tipo de comics y mangas. Allison, Cloe, Lindsay y Trent se dirigieron a la zona de los libros, mientras que Zak, Kiet, Jeremy y Fenzy se dirigieron a la zona de los Comics. Allison estaba impresionada por la variedad de libros de la tienda. Era muy difícil que Allison no tuviese un libro que quisiera leer. Había una saga de libros llamada "The Big Capital" (La gran Capital) La cual narraba las aventuras de un joven apasionado cuyo sueño era poder ser libre en un país gobernado por un dictador cuyos poderes sobrehumanos hacían que todo el que quisiera oponerse temblara al tan solo oír su nombre. Pero ese dictador no era el único con poderes, existía un grupo de rebeldes que compartían el mismo sueño del joven que estaban dispuestos a enfrentar al dictador. Ciertamente, era un libro que Allison amaría leer. La saga se componía de 8 libros… la tienda los tenía todos… Allison los compro todos. Pese a que ella y su familia eran menores de edad, cosas como el dinero no era ningún tipo de problema.

Después de que todos los chicos compraran un montón de libros e historietas… cada uno… Todos ellos decidieron que aún tenían bastante tiempo para mostrarle a Allison otro aspecto de New York que pudiera encantarla: La Música. Lindsay les había dicho a los chicos que había una tienda de música muy popular que no estaba muy lejos de la librería. Se llamaba "The Z-ong" (Juego de palabras en inglés para "Zone" y "Song" que significan "zona" y "canción" respectivamente). El lugar estaba repleto de música de todos los géneros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, todo el mundo decidió ir.

Al entrar al lugar: Todos se sorprendieron del gran estilo y diseño del local, pero lo más impresionante de todo fue la gran variedad de artistas y géneros de música que podían encontrar en el lugar. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad para la pelirroja Lindsay. Cloe y Allison compartían el mismo gusto por la música, al igual que lo hacían Zak y Trent. Del mismo modo Kiet, Fenzy y Jeremy… Lindsay… Lindsay estaba por todos lados oyendo una música de cada tipo.

Alli estaba escuchando "Give your heart a Break" (Darle a tu corazón un descanso) por Demi Lovato, cuando de repente, ella se había acordado que su escuela ofrecía un evento abierto al público en el verano. Cierto tipo de evento público que le gustaría a Lindsay.

— ¡Oigan chicos! —Allison llamo la atención de todos—. Acabo de acordarme de algo —Allison dijo.

— ¿De qué te acordaste, Alli? —Cloe preguntó, quien estaba escuchando "Someone Like you" (Alguien como tú) de Adele.

—Cada año, mi escuela ofrece un Show de talentos abierto al público en vacaciones de verano… Iban a hacerlo el 4 de Julio, pero por ciertas complicaciones lo retardaron una semana. Si alguno de ustedes quisiera inscribirse, pueden hacerlo —Allison dijo. Pese a que la idea sonaba interesante, ninguno parecía realmente interesado… excepto…

— ¡Yo quiero inscribirme en el Show de Talentos! —Lindsay (quien escuchaba "Firework" (Fuego artificial) por Katy Perry) exclamo emocionada—. Oigan chicos, apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes adivina que talento utilizare en el show —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Ella de verdad creía que ninguno de sus amigos adivinaría la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero para ellos, esa pregunta era tan sencilla como saber que 2 más 2 es 4.

—Vas a cantar —respondieron al unísono. Lo cual impresiono a Lindsay.

— ¿Qué…? Pero… pero… ¿Cómo lo supieron? —Lindsay preguntó, confundida.

—Tenemos nuestras maneras —Trent (quien tenía en sus manos un álbum de David Guetta) respondió, los demás soltaron unas pequeñas risas en el momento, pero la pelirroja parecía perdida en el espacio.

—Y… ¿qué canción cantaras, Lindsay? —Kiet preguntó, curioso.

—Mmmm… no lo sé… hay tantas canciones que me gustaría cantar en el show —admitió la chica.

—Lindsay… hay un montón de canciones que te gustaría cantar en este mismo momento —Fenzy expuso.

—Eso también es cierto… —Lindsay dijo. Ella se quedó pensando un momento, pero finalmente volvió a llamar la atención de sus amigos—. ¡Chicos! Ya sé canción cantare en el concurso —expuso.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuál canción? —Zak preguntó.

— ¡No puedo decirlo aquí! Quiero que sea una sorpresa. —aclaró la pelirroja.

— ¿Sorpresa? Pero Lindsay… somos los únicos en la tienda —Jeremy dijo, un poco confundido. A decir verdad, debido a las altas horas de la noche, los chicos eran los únicos clientes en la tienda.

—Eso no es cierto. Ahí está el chico de la caja registradora —Lindsay señalo a un joven caucásico con cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—Hola —el chico saludo con una sonrisa y expresión relajada.

—Oh… bueno… probablemente él no vaya al show de talentos —Jeremy supuso.

—De hecho… si iré, mi hermana participa en ese show de talentos. Una vez termino en primer lugar —El chico dijo.

— ¿Lo ven? Si digo ahora la canción que quiero cantar en el concurso. Arruinare la sorpresa para ese chico y su hermana. —Lindsay dijo. A pesar de que su lógica no era muy… lógica. Los chicos decidieron que sería más fácil concordar con la chica antes que intentar argumentar. Después de seleccionar todos los discos que querían comprar, los cuales eran muchos (Hecho que le gusto al chico de la caja registradora) los chicos decidieron tomarse un tiempo para poder tener un "adelanto" de la canción que Lindsay cantara en el concurso.

Los chicos se dirigieron a un lugar que debería estar solo a estas horas de la noche. Dicho lugar era el mismo parque en la que April había estudiado con Casey y en el cual ella había peleado contra Karai. Cloe, Allison y Jeremy se habían sentado en los columpios, mientras que Fenzy estaba apoyada por una de las vigas derechas del columpio. Kiet y Trent se habían sentado en el suelo alrededor del columpio, mientras que Zak se sentó más cerca de Lindsay para poder oír la hermosa voz de su adorable "Hermanita". Todos ellos estaban esperando para poder oír la canción que Lindsay cantara. Ella saco su Mp4 para reproducir la melodía de la canción, para así poder cantar la letra.

**Lindsay:**

I can´t win, I can´t reign

I will never win this game

Without you

Without you

I am lost I am vain

I will never be the same

Without you

Without you

I won´t run, I won´t fly

I will never make it by

Without you

Without you

I can´t rest, I can´t fight

All I need is you and I

Without you

Withooooooout you

Oh oh oh

You, you, you

Withooout

You, you, you

Withooout you…

_Michelangeló se encontraba en su habitación. Su máscara estaba empapada por las lágrimas que aun brotaban desde que confronto a su hermano mayor. Se sentía terrible al saber que un día como cualquier otro: Su relación con uno de sus más grandes héroes se había estropeado. Y no se trataba de un pequeño conflicto, era algo que Mikey temía desde los más profundo de su ser. Lo que más le dolía saber era que no era su culpa… todo eso fue causado por Leonardo. Hubiera preferido ser él el que cargase con ese peso, después de todo, todo lo que había hecho al respecto fue fingir que ese problema no existía. Pero sin importar desde que punto de vista lo viera, eso no cambiaba el hecho más importante, La misma Allison lo dijo: Era culpa de Leonardo._

Can´t erase, so I´ll take blame

But I can´t accept that we´re estranged

Without you

Without you

I can´t quite now, this can´t be right

I can´t take one more sleepless night

Without you

Without you

_Mikey se dirigió hacia su cama, no sentía que tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir de pie después de todo lo que paso por aquel día. Cuando llego a su cama. Noto que hay se encontraba su oso de peluche. Lo que no muchos sabían era que ese oso de peluche no solo vino de la superficie, Fue encontrado por Leonardo cuando tenía 5 años y estaba explorando las alcantarillas junto a su padre… Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer con ese peluche, era dárselo a Mikey. Cuando Mikey lo recibió, la pequeña tortuga se maravilló al ver ese pequeño animalito en sus manos aún más pequeñas. No podía pronunciar "Gracias" lo suficiente como para expresar la alegría causada por el gesto de su hermano Mayor._

I won´t soar, I won´t climb

If you´re not here, I´m paralyzed

Without you

Without you

I can´t look, I´m so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you

Withooooooout you

Oh oh oh

You, you, you

Withooout

You, you, you

Withooout you…

_Leonardo se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Michelangeló. Pensó varias veces en tocar… pero no lo hiso… quería con todas sus fuerzas poder entrar en la habitación y remediar toda la situación que él había causado… Pero ni siquiera lo intento, porque sabía muy en el fondo que ese no era el mejor momento para intentarlo. Sabía que nada de lo que podía decir podría ayudar a su pequeño hermano a sentirse mejor… de hecho tenía miedo de que pudiese empeorar la situación. Todo lo que Leo podía hacer era estar afuera del cuarto de su hermano. Mientras se reprochaba así mismo por la enorme estupidez que había cometido al abandonar a su hermano de la forma en que lo hiso. Todo lo que alcanzo a decir en voz alta fue…:_

_—Mikey…_

I am lost, I am vain

I will never be the same

Without you

Without you

Without you…

Hubo un gran momento de silencio después de que los chicos oyeran a su "hermana" más joven cantar...

—Y… ¿Qué les pareció, chicos? —Lindsay preguntó, ansiosa de oír la respuesta de su amada familia. Todos ellos, en lugar de decir algo, aplaudieron… Aplaudieron y aplaudieron.

—Lindsay… eso fue hermoso. —Alli dijo.

—Bueno… siendo honestos… Cada vez que cantas es algo hermoso —Cloe expuso.

—Eso fue grandioso —Trent dijo, lo que dijo parecía contrastar un poco con su característica expresión facial y tono de vos que carecían de emoción. Pero pasado el tiempo. Todos se acostumbraron a su forma de ser.

— ¿Grandioso? ¡Eso fue algo espectacular! —Jeremy exclamo.

—Defectivamente barreras el piso con todos en la competencia —Fenzy dijo.

—Vamos, Después de que oigan a Lindsay cantar, ni siquiera ellos mismos se consideraran competencia —Kiet agrego. Todos los comentarios hacían que la cara de Lindsay se sonrojase. A Mikey le encantaba la pizza. A Allison le encantaba el baile y la lectura. A Lindsay no le encantaba cantar. Era lo que la apasionaba hacer todo el día, todos los días.

—Lindsay… Tú voz es única —Zak dijo con una sonrisa. Ese comentario alegro mucho más a Lindsay, porque para ella, Zak era el hermano mayor que todo el mundo deseaba tener.

Después de haber contemplado el espectáculo, los chicos decidieron que debían irse a al departamento de Allison debido a las altas horas de la noche. Todos agarraron las bolsas con sus compras y de dirigieron a su "hogar". En el medio del camino, los chicos estaban teniendo una típica conversación familiar, para que la caminata al apartamento no fuese tan aburrida, considerando que tenían que caminar varias cuadras.

De repente, Lindsay se detuvo en seco todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por algo que llamo completamente su atención. Ella no pensaba en algo, ella sentía algo. Algo que por un momento… la Entristeció…

— ¿Lindsay…? ¡Oye, Lindsay! —Allison llamo a su amiga. Quien se encontraba considerablemente alejada de su familia. Todos parecían un poco extrañados por el repentino paro de Lindsay. Una vez que la chica recobrara la concentración, ella rápidamente apresuro el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos.

—L-lo siento chicos… Yo… me distraje… —Lindsay trato de excusarse con una risilla nerviosa.

—Lindsay. No es seguro que te alejes tanto de nosotros, ni que te quedes parada en medio de la calle… especialmente de Noche —Cloe le dijo a Lindsay, quien tenía una expresión apenada en su rostro al ser corregida por Cloe.

—Lo siento… —Fue todo lo que Lindsay dijo.

—Vamos chicos, aún tenemos un camino que recorrer —Zak recordó. Una vez que los chicos reanudaran el paso, Allison se acercó a Lindsay.

—Oye Lindsay… ¿En que estabas pensando? —Alli preguntó en vos baja. Lindsay estuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Pero al final respondió, en vos baja:

—Yo… estaba pensando en Mikey —la voz de la pelirroja destilaba tristeza. Allison no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por ello.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Fin. **Bueno, este ha sido el capítulo 5. Sé que la relación entre Mikey y Leo no está en los mejores… términos… pero créanme que con el tiempo todo se arreglara. El próximo capítulo nos centraremos en Mikey y Donnie... Si… creo que ya se imaginan que pasara… Déjenme decirles que Lindsay todavía no encontró la canción correcta para el concurso. Descuiden, ya sabrán cual fue la conversación que Splinter tuvo con Mikey. Para aclarar un poco las cosas: En el comienzo de la serie del 2012. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangeló tienen 15 años, mientras que April, Allison, Cloe, Fenzy, Jeremy, Kiet, Lindsay, Trent y Zak tienen 16 años. En la segunda temporada, Los chicos tienen 16 años mientras que April, Casey y Allison y su familia tienen 17 años. Cuando este fic se centre en los acontecimientos de la tercera temporada (Y espero así sea) Las tortugas tendrán 17 años mientras que todos los demás finalmente tendrán 18 años. Para aquellos que quieren saber la forma en la que canto Lindsay, solo tienen que escuchar "Without you" en la versión de Glee.

Disclaimer: No soy el escritor de Without you. Los derechos de auntor le pertenecen a David Pierre Guetta, Usher Raymond IV, Giorgio Tuinfort, Frédéric Riesterer,Richard Butler Jr. y Jacob Taio Cruz. Si quieren saber como canto Lindsay, solo tienen que escuchar Without you en la version de Glee.

P.S. todos los chicos nacieron en el mismo año (1997).

Zak nació el 15 de Enero

Fenzy nació el 22 de Abril

Trent nació el 01 de Mayo

Allison nació el 7 de Julio

Cloe nació el 18 de Agosto

Kiet nació el 16 de Septiembre

Jeremy nació el 2 de Octubre

Lindsay nació el 31 de Diciembre

Disclaimer: No soy el escritor de "Without you". Los derechos de autor le pertenecen a David Pierre Guetta, Usher Raymond IV, Giorgio Tuinfort, Frédéric Riesterer, Richard Butler Jr. y Jacob Taio Cruz.

* * *

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **Quiero que sepas que lamento mucho la espera que tuve que hacerte pasar. Solo espero que haya valido la pena. Como dije. Este capítulo iba a ser especial, espero poder haber cumplido con lo que dije. Muchas gracias por seguir siendo fiel a la historia. Espero te haya gustado el episodio.

**andyhamato99:** Me gusta saber que te encanta la historia. Espero seguir haciendo el buen trabajo que tanto te llama la atención. Espero poder seguir oyendo de ti. Otra vez ¡Muchas Gracias!

**lovemikey23: **¡Muchas Gracias! Me Alegra mucho que a alguien más le guste la historia. Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas. Acepto tu BOOYAKASHA. Y te mando uno igual. De nuevo ¡Gracias!


	6. Capítulo 6: Ensayo y error

**Capítulo 6: Ensayo y error.**

**Después de los acontecimientos de "La conspiración Kraang" (Parte II).**

**POV en Tercera Persona:**

**-09:00 p.m. Ciudad de New York: En las alcantarillas.-**

Mikey se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, él estaba costado bocarriba y guarda silencio, pero no era un silencio cualquiera, era un silencio sepulcral. Mikey estaba llorando en silencio, las lágrimas de su rostro seguían brotando silenciosamente y Mikey ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas como para intentar detenerlas. Su mirada estaba fija en el techo de su cuarto, pero el en realidad no estaba viendo nada

El oso de peluche que estaba en la cama de Mikey ya no estaba allí. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Michelangeló se aferraría a ese pequeño animal con todas sus fuerzas, en un esfuerzo desesperado para intentar olvidar el dolor que sentía. Pero la realidad es: Que Mikey lo había guardado en su closet, de ese modo, Mikey no tendría que ver el regalo más importante de su hermano mayor. El simple hecho de ver ese animal de felpa solo provocaba que el sentimiento tan amargo que sentía permaneciera por más tiempo. Mikey se sentía tan impotente en ese momento… Todo lo que quería era que alguien viniera y lo ayudara a superar ese mal momento que tenía… April… o Splinter… o Allison… o Lindsay… o Donatello… o Raphael… cualquiera menos Leonardo… pero Mikey pronto desecho esa idea. De algún modo, Mikey sabía que nadie vendría para ayudarlo ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Donatello y April debían estar en el laboratorio y Raphael estaba en algún lado fuera de la guarida haciendo las cosas que Raphael hace. Splinter debería estar meditando en ese mismo momento y Allison y Lindsay ni siquiera saben en donde vive él… Él sabía que nadie iba a venir a ayudarlo y eso lo hiso sentirse aún peor…

Mikey luego empieza a recordar la confrontación que tuvo con Leonardo. Para Mikey siempre fue difícil poder acordarse de los pequeños detalles y cosas que acababan de suceder… pero él era capaz de recordar cada palabra en ese momento que tuvo hace no más de una hora.

—_Mikey. Te dije que no era una buena idea. ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste, Mikey? ¿De verdad creíste que siempre puedes tomarte todo como un juego, alguna clase de broma? Si eso fuera cierto, te tomarías las cosas con más seriedad. Ya es bastante malo que no estés enfocado con las misiones ¿Ahora ni siquiera te importa tomarte enserio el entrenamiento? Eso no es suficiente Mikey. No puedes pensar que con solo la práctica rutinaria podrás avanzar tanto como deberías. Mikey, a veces me pregunto si te importa lo que sea que pueda pasar en las misiones. Entonces ¿Por qué no demuestras que te importa? ¿Por qué no te tomas las cosas más en serio si tanto te importa?_ —recordó cada palabra que su hermano le había dicho, y eso solo avivaba su amargo sentimiento.

—_Simplemente no lo entiendes_. —Eso fue lo que desmoralizo completamente a Mikey en aquel momento

De repente, Mikey empezó a recordar un momento previo a su disputa con Leonardo. Michelangeló empezaba a recordar la conversación que tuvo con su padre antes de que todo eso pasara.

**-Flashback-**

_Una vez en el Dojo hubo un gran momento de silencio en la habitación, la tensión era tan notoria que podías cortarla con un cuchillo. Los nervios de Mikey aumentaban más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo, porque creía que estaba en problemas después de haber hecho algo malo, otra vez. Pero algo raro era que él no sabía que pudo haber hecho mal como para que Splinter quiera castigarlo o reprenderlo a solas. Después de un rato de silencio, Splinter finalmente hablo…_

_—Hijo mío… ¿Cómo te has sentido? —Splinter preguntó. Dicha pregunta confundió un poco a la tortuga de naranja._

_—Eehh… últimamente me estado sintiendo bien, sensei —Mikey respondió, con un poco menos de nervio._

_—Eso no es del todo cierto. —Splinter expuso, lo cual confundió más a Mikey._

_— ¿A qué te refieres, sensei? —Pegunto la tortuga._

_—Michelangeló, Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero cuando pregunto cómo te sientes —la Rata dijo con una voz calmada pero seria. Fue ahí cuando Mikey lo entendió todo._

_—Oh…_

_—Hijo mío ¿Hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar? —el padre preguntó. Mikey pensó por un momento… y finalmente dijo:_

_—Si… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, sensei —el hijo dijo. Splinter era todo oídos.…_

_—Últimamente… no he estado siendo muy sincero contigo… o con mis hermanos. La verdad… desde hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan feliz como acostumbraba a estarlo. De hecho, solo he estado triste... Y todo es por mis hermanos… Yo me sentí muy mal después de que muchas cosas pasaran… y me sentí peor cuando mis hermanos no me apoyaban… pero lo peor de todo es que ellos solo han hecho que me sintiera peor. Después de lo de las avispas, las ardillas, el retromutageno y lo cerca que estuve de explotar, Yo…no sabía que hacer, así que solo pretendí que nada había pasado y actué como el Mikey bobo he inmaduro de siempre. No quería que te preocuparas de mí y era más que obvio que a mis hermanos no les interesa… así que fue más fácil para todos que yo actuara como siempre… —Mikey expuso. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, Mikey sintió que podía ser sincero con su padre._

_Splinter sin embargo, estaba impactado por la revelación de su hijo más joven, desde hace mucho tiempo, él había podido percibir que algo no estaba bien con su Michelangeló, pero nunca hubiera imaginado la causa de sus pesares, sus propios hermanos mayores…_

_Hubo un gran momento de silencio antes de que Splinter pudiera decir algo._

_—Michelangeló… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada en todo este tiempo? —Splinter preguntó, aun sorprendido por la revelación de su hijo._

_—Porque no sabía que hacer… por no quería preocuparte, no quería que te preocuparas de mí. Siempre pensé que todo sería más fácil para ti si no te diera nada más por lo cual preocuparte… Además, siempre pensé que si ignoraba el problema, desaparecería… y en vez de sonreír falsamente, sonreiría de verdad —Mikey dijo con una suave sonrisa_

_De verdad pensó que todo se arreglaría si no le prestaba atención al problema_

_No pudo haber estado más equivocado._

_—Michelangeló, nunca debes tratar de huir de un problema. Esa jamás es la solución, sin mencionar que solo hace que empeore más de lo que es necesario. Y aunque ese no fuera el caso, el hecho de que no quisieras informarme de tus problemas no justifica que no lo hicieras. Tus intensiones fueron buenas, pero debes de entender que yo soy tu padre, y mi trabajo como padre es preocuparme por ti —Splinter expuso con un tono serio, pero a la vez calmado, sabía que la tortuga naranja necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchase._

_—Pero también eres el padre de Leo, Rapha y Donnie —Mikey replico, con un tono de voz más elevado que antes, pero aun así era un tono de voz apropiado al dirigirse a su padre—. Ellos son tus hijos… tú también debes preocuparte por ellos… Ya te lo dije, mis hermanos nunca fueron parte de la solución, siempre fueron parte del problema… o eran el problema. Siempre pensé que habría un momento en el que todo se detendría, pero incluso cuando ese momento nunca llego… no quise te enojaras con ellos. Yo siempre supe que si te decía la verdad… te enojarías con ellos, te decepcionarías de ellos, los castigarías ¿yo que sé?… siempre supe que lo que ellos hicieron estuvo mal… pero aun así, nunca quise ponerte en contra de ellos… nunca quise que te enojaras con ellos… los amo más de lo que todo esto me duele —Mikey expuso. Hubo varias lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero Mikey se contuvo, trato de mostrarse lo más fuerte ante su padre._

_Splinter solo pudo pensar en todo lo que las palabras de su hijo implicaban, ya que, de algún modo, no estaba tan sorprendido. Él siempre supo que Mikey era diferente. Pensaba de forma diferente y se expresaba de manera diferente… Mikey veía las cosas de una manera diferente, por eso siempre pensaba en los demás ante que en sí mismo. Era una muestra de desinterés tan grande que pocas personas poseían, pero lo que Mikey no sabía era que: Al pensar todo el tiempo en los demás en vez de pensar en uno mismo no siempre era algo bueno. Las intenciones de Mikey fueron buenas, siempre lo han sido, pero lo que hacía Mikey no era pensar en los demás antes que en sí mismo, es algo mucho más complicado que eso. Lo que Mikey hacia era olvidarse casi completamente de sí mismo… le dio más importancia a los sentimientos de los demás (demasiada) que a sus propios sentimientos, eso no solo no era algo bueno, era algo muy malo. Mikey pudo haber sido altruista con los demás, pero egoísta consigo mismo, y fue incapaz de ver el daño que se hiso a sí mismo en el proceso… Pero Splinter si pudo ver ese daño…_

_Después de meditar un poco la respuesta de su hijo. Splinter dio un largo suspiro, y finalmente respondió:_

_—Michelangeló… yo sé que nos amas a todos nosotros con todas tus fuerzas, puedo verlo fácilmente en tus ojos. Es por eso que sé que tus intenciones son buenas, tus intenciones siempre han sido buenas… pero el hecho de que tus Sentimientos hayan sido buenos, no necesariamente significa que tus actos lo sean del todo —Splinter expuso suavemente. Ese último comentario confundió a Mikey—. Hijo mío, al igual que el amor que sientes por tus hermanos, ese es el mismo amor que debes sentir por ti mismo. Siempre debes de pensar en ti tanto como en los demás. No es bueno que sobrepongas lo mejor para ti por sobre los demás, pero sobreponer lo que es mejor para los demás por sobre ti tampoco es bueno, al menos no del modo en que lo has hecho. Tú tienes que pensar en lo que sientes también, tú tienes que pensar en tu propio bien también._

_—Lo hago —Mikey respondió. Splinter se sorprendió un poco por esta respuesta—. Yo… yo sé que tengo pensar en mí… Bueno… Lo sé ahora. Ahora me doy cuenta de que hice mal al asumir las cosas del modo en que lo hice… no me di cuenta antes, e incluso hubiera seguido asumiendo las cosas de ese modo si no me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Pero ahora lo sé. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal… pero ya no quiero cometer ese mismo error. Ahora quiero pensar en mí. Quiero pensar en lo que lo mejor para mi… de ese modo podré volver a ser el Mikey tonto de antes, porque al menos de ese modo yo era feliz… Ya… ya no quiero evadir o huir de mis problemas, quiero confrontarlos… quiero… quiero arreglar las cosas con mis hermanos —Mikey dijo, con más determinación que antes._

_—Michelangeló… —Splinter se quedó sin palabras por un momento… eso era algo que casi nunca le sucedía, y menos cuando hablaba con uno de sus hijos, especialmente Michelangeló._

_—Es por eso que necesito ser completamente honesto… contigo… con los chicos… pero sobretodo… conmigo mismo… Mis hermanos me lastimaron… tal vez no se dieron cuanta, pero me lastimaron mucho, y en vez de tratar de confrontar el problema, solo quise ir a mi habitación y llorar. No quise hablar de ello con nadie… especialmente contigo, porque no quería que te enojaras con mis hermanos, no quería que te enojaras con tus hijos. No me di cuenta antes… o no quise darme cuenta antes, pero yo solamente estaba empeorando la situación. April intento ayudarme y estoy muy agradecido de que ella me allá apoyado del modo en que lo hiso… pero eso aún no era suficiente para mi… luego… después de que muchas cosas pasaran… me di cuenta de lo que debo hacer. Y es que para poder arreglar las cosas con mis hermanos… necesito confrontarlos… yo quiero recuperar los buenos momentos que tuve con ellos antes de que las cosas cambiaran —Mikey dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa honesta y llena de esperanza._

_Más que nada, Michelangeló quiere recuperar a sus hermanos. Desde hace mucho tiempo, la tortuga de naranja se había hecho con la idea de que negar las cosas siempre era la solución… era más fácil que aceptarlas. Era más fácil que siquiera INTENTAR aceptarlas. Pero ahora eso estaba en el pasado. Ahora Mikey sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer es: Aceptar la verdad_

_Splinter se quedó callado por un momento, solo podía ver a su hijo en frente de él, sonriendo. Hubo Varias cosas que hicieron que Splinter pensara. Todo por lo que su hijo tuvo que pasar, el hecho de que sus hijos mayores hayan estado demasiado ciegos como para notar el daño que inconscientemente le hicieron a su hermano menor y de cómo Michelangeló se las arregló para mantenerlo oculto de ellos, de él y que la única razón por la que no le dijo nada a su propio padre fue por estar pensando en sus hermanos antes que él mismo, como siempre lo ha hecho. También pensó en cómo fue que April supo de esto todo este tiempo y que tampoco se lo mencionara, posiblemente ella conocía la razón por la cual Mikey no lo hiso en primer lugar… Pero lo que más impresiono a Splinter fue el hecho de que Mikey pudiera sonreír en ese mismo instante, pero no estaba sonriendo una sonrisa postiza… estaba sonriendo de verdad._

_Estaba sonriendo del modo en que Mikey lo hace naturalmente, expresando toda la alegría que pudiera tener a través de un simple movimiento en sus labios._

_Después de contemplar a su hijo por un buen rato y después de meditar todos los acontecimientos… Splinter se acercó a su hijo y gentilmente lo abrazo. El acto sorprendió un poco a Mikey… pero finalmente se dejó llevar por el momento y le devolvió el abrazo a su padre_

_Hubo un gran momento de silencio en el Dojo, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio que no querías romper por temor a romper al momento en sí mismo._

_Pero Splinter hablo._

_—Michelangeló… quiero que sepas: Que sé que eres capaz de arreglar esta brecha que hay entre tus hermanos. Y sin importar cuanto tiempo te tome o que tan difícil sea… estoy muy seguro de que lo lograras. Tienes todo mi apoyo. —Splinter motivo a su hijo, lo cual hizo que la joven tortuga de naranja sonriera aún más y se aferrara aún más fuerte a la rata mayor._

_—Gracias… papá —Mikey respondió._

**\- Fin del Flashback-**

Mikey no pudo evitar recordar esa escena con tanta precisión y detalle como si le estuvieran mostrando una toma de video nítida. Después de que su recuerdo terminara… Mikey no pudo evitar llorar aún más, sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo que le dijo a su padre y de contar con su apoyo… todavía fue incapaz de salvaguardar la relación con uno de sus más grandes héroes: Su propio hermano mayor.

—… Lo siento, Sensei… creo que lo volví a arruinar… —Mikey pensó en vos alta.

Michelangeló ni siquiera tenía fuerza suficiente como para seguir despierto. Con todas las intenciones de terminar con esa larga noche, Mikey tomo sus sabanas e intento siquiera de mantener los ojos cerrados, después de todo, él sabía que no iba a conciliar con el sueño tan fácilmente, mucho menos tener una buena noche de sueño…

Sin que Mikey lo supiera, Leonardo aún seguía de pie en frente de su puerta, aun incapaz de hacer o decir nada…

Él simplemente se quedó estoico, y todo lo que podía hacer era reprocharse así mismo de todo el daño que le hiso a su propio hermano… Sin embargo, fue capaz de pronunciar otras palabras, aunque las pronuncio en un tono de voz muy bajo.

— ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara…?

Su pregunta se perdió en medio del aire.

Cuando finalmente se había dado cuenta de que solo perdería el tiempo si se quedaba en frente de la puerta, Leonardo se fue a su habitación.

Varias lágrimas lo acompañaron en el camino.

* * *

**-11:00 a.m. Ciudad de New York: En la Superficie.-**

Al día siguiente…

La superficie de la ciudad de New York estaba tranquila, o al menos tan tranquila como pudiera estar la ciudad durante el día. En el departamento de los chicos. Zak y Kiet estaban jugando videojuegos, mientras que Lindsay observaba al par, sin prestarle mucha atención a los gráficos de la pantalla. Zak y Kiet estaban sentados en el suelo, y Lindsay se encontraba en el sofá.

— ¿Saben…? estoy muy segura de que el sofá es mejor que el piso —Lindsay expuso,

—Meh… aquí en el suelo podemos estar más cerca del televisor —Kiet dijo, mientras le daba una paliza sin misericordia a Zak.

—Pero… ¿eso no les hace más daño a sus ojos? —Lindsay volvió a exponer.

—Meh… descuida Lindsay. No estamos tan cerca del televisor —Zak dijo, mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por no ser derrotado por Kiet… otra vez.

Después de un par de segundos más, Kiet había utilizado una de sus más eficaces movidas combo, era una jugada difícil de bloquear, y Zak no fue el afortunado que pudo hacerlo, porque Kiet, una vez más, derroto a Zak.

***Kaboom***

— ¡NO! —Zak exclamo.

— ¡OH SI! —Kiet celebro—. ¡Te gane otra vez, Zak! Por doceava vez consecutiva —Kiet expuso, mientras seguía celebrando.

Zak solo podía seguir lamentándose.

—Una vez más… sé que puedo ganarte una vez —Zak dijo, en un tono desanimado, pero que sin duda quería la revancha.

—De acuerdo. Pelea numero 13 enseguida —Kiet dijo en un tono burlón, mientras que seleccionaba PELEAR DE NUEVO en el juego.

Lindsay, por su parte, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad la invadiera.

—A todo esto… ¿De qué se trata ese videojuego? —preguntó.

—Se llama "Super Smash Bros" Es un videojuego de lucha que tiene a personajes de todo tipo de videojuegos —Kiet explico, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con personajes de todo tipo de videojuegos? —Lindsay preguntó, aun sin entender.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un "Cross-Over"? —Zak preguntó.

—Si —Lindsay respondió.

—Bueno… imagina a personajes de distintos videojuegos. Juntos en uno solo, como un Cross-Over —Zak explico, mientras recibía otra golpiza de Kiet.

—Oh… Ya entiendo… Eso explica porque veo a Mario y a Kirby en un mismo videojuego —Lindsay expuso.

Luego de eso, pudo ver como Mario atacaba a Kirby con todas sus fuerzas, sin la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse.

Hasta que finalmente…

***Kaboom***

— ¡No es cierto! —Zak exclamo, derrotado.

—Pues créelo amigo. Porque te he vuelto a derrotar —Kiet dijo mientras volvió a celebrar su victoria sobre Zak.

—Una vez más… solo necesito derrotarte una vez y podre dejar de jugar —Zak dijo, más desanimado que antes.

—Como quieras, amigo —Kiet respondió en un tono burlón, disfrutando de derrotar a un oponente en los videojuegos tantas veces seguidas—. Pelea número 14, enseguida —dijo.

Zak decidió poner su leve desdicha de lado y concentrarse en derrotar a Kiet de una vez por todas.

Lo cual sería muy difícil, ya que Kiet era conocido por ser un haz en los videojuegos de todo tipo. Desde los 6 años, Kiet ha jugado con videojuegos todo el tiempo, era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero fue gracias a su abuela que Kiet no es un holgazán que se la pasa todo el tiempo sentado en el sofá. Gracias a su abuela, Kiet descubrió el gran atleta que puede ser, pero aun así no pasaba un día en que no jugara videojuegos.

Muy a pesar de esto. Zak no se daría por vencido, y daría su mejor esfuerzo para vencer al Gamer de cabello verde.

Lindsay, por otra parte, decidió buscar algo mejor que hacer que ver como Zak se humillaba así mismo.

Lindsay salió por la ventana de su apartamento que se conectaba con la escalera contra incendios de su edificio. Utilizo la escalera para poder ir hasta el tejado del edificio. Cuando llego a la cima pudo ver que Tanto Trent y Fenzy estaban en el lugar, solo que cada uno estaba atendiendo su propio asusto. Fenzy estaba practicando tiro al blanco con su balón de soccer. El objetivo de Fenzy era la puerta que permitía la entrada al edificio desde la azotea. Trent, por otro lado, estaba practicando lo que parecían ser katas de artes marciales.

*BAM*

Pese a su corta estatura, Fenzy tenía una gran fuerza en las piernas lo cual le ayudaba a conseguir uno de sus más profundos sueños. Ella quería era seguir los pasos de su padre y ser una gran jugadora de Soccer en el futuro, por eso, desde los 6 años, no perdía ninguna oportunidad que tuviese para ser una mejor deportista de lo que ya era.

—Oye Fenzy… ¿no crees que estas golpeando la puerta muy fuerte? —Lindsay pregunto.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Lindsay? —Fenzy preguntó devuelta, ya que ella realmente no entendía el punto de Lindsay.

*BAM*

—Creo que Lindsay se refiere a que tal vez puedas romper la puerta si la golpeas demasiadas veces —Trent dijo, sin perder la concentración en su entrenamiento.

—Oh… Ya veo —Fenzy dijo. Pero de todos modos decidió patear el balón una vez más.

*BAM*

—Descuida Lindsay, esa puerta es resistente, yo no me preocuparía por romperla —Fenzy aclaro.

—En vez de eso. Fenzy patea la pelota lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la puerta se salga de sus bisagras —Trent dijo.

— ¡Oye! Yo no hice que la puerta se saliera de sus bisagras… hoy —Fenzy expuso. Lindsay se rio un poco ante el comentario—. Además… incluso si hago que la puerta se vuelva a salir, Todo lo que tengo que hacer es forzar a Jeremy a repararla. Jeremy siempre la repara antes de que el dueño del edificio se dé cuenta —Fenzy dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Trent? ¿Tú que estás haciendo? —Lindsay preguntó con curiosidad.

—Entrenando —Trent respondió.

*BAM*

—Bien ¿Cómo te está yendo con el entrenamiento? —Lindsay volvió a preguntar.

—Bien —Trent volvió a responder.

*BAM*

—Genial. Y… ¿Cuándo volveremos a entrenar todos juntos? —Lindsay pregunto, más curiosa que antes.

—Esta noche —Trent dijo.

—Asombroso —Lindsay sonrió inocente…

*BAM*

A Lindsay se le había acabado las ideas que podía utilizar para extender su conversación con el peliblanco. Trent se caracterizaba por ser una persona reservada que rara vez habla con alguien que no sea su familia y si hablaba con alguien, trataría de terminar con la conversación en ese mismo instante. Muchos pensarían que Trent empezaría a ser más social al crecer, pero sus clases de Karate Do que ha tomado desde los 4 años han influido mucho en su comportamiento… especialmente cuando él fue considerado prodigio.

—Y… ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Cloe? —Lindsay preguntó, en un intento de romper con el silencio incómodo.

—Cloe esta en Central Park —Trent respondió.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué está haciendo allí?

—Dibujando —Trent respondió.

— ¡¿En serio?! Yo amo los dibujos de Cloe. Son tan hermosos. —Lindsay dijo con alegría—. ¿No crees que los dibujos de Cloe son hermosos, Trent? —le pelirroja preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Si

—…Bueno… voy a ir a Central Park. —Lindsay dijo un poco incomoda, luego se dirigió a la escalera contra incendios. Después de que se alejara, Fenzy finalmente volvió a hablar.

—Wow Trent… Tus habilidades sociales siguen siendo igual de impresionantes como siempre —Fenzy dijo sarcásticamente.

Trent simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a su entrenamiento. Fenzy negó con la cabeza ante la actitud del peliblanco, pero finalmente decidió restarle importancia y volvió con su práctica de tiro al blanco. Pateo la pelota y choco una vez más contra la puerta, pero después de tantos golpes. La puerta se salió de sus bisagras, otra vez.

*KRACK*

—…Oops… —Fue todo lo que Fenzy dijo.

Trent soltó un suspiro.

—Iré a buscar a Jeremy… —el artista marcial dijo.

Lindsay estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de New York, libre de cualquier preocupación, New York podía ser una de las ciudades más locas de Estados Unidos, pero por alguna razón, ese día no era un ejemplo de lo que New York es capaz de vivir en un día. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, Lindsay solo podía disfrutar de la relativa tranquilidad de las calles en su camino a su lugar favorito: Central Park…

Cuando Lindsay había llegado al gigantesco parque, solo podía volver a ser cautivada por la belleza del lugar, era la misma belleza que la había cautivado la noche cuando conoció por primera vez a Mikey. La diferencia era que aquel día no podía disfrutar la belleza del todo porque debía recolectar recipientes de mutageno, pero este día, ella no tenía por qué preocuparse de su deber del todo…

Los bellos follajes… los pastos verdes… las coloridas flores… los perros siendo paseados por sus dueños… el canto de las aves… Cada pequeño detalle capturaba la atención de Lindsay. La belleza de aquel hermoso lugar provocaba que Lindsay tarareara una canción… Para Lindsay… el canto era una de las más belleza formas de expresión artística. Lindsay podía utilizar esa expresión para exponer el sentimiento que le provocaban las cosas bellas del mundo… y las no tan bellas… esa era la razón por la que Lindsay cantaba desde los 4 años…

Después de caminar por un rato, Lindsay finalmente encontró a Cloe. Ella se encontraba cerca de la orilla del lago del Parque. Cloe tenía un block de dibujo y barios lápices de colores con los cuales podía captar la belleza del momento. Lindsay se acercó a Cloe para tener una vista en primer plano de su dibujo. Se había acercado en silencio, para no interrumpir a Cloe en su tarea. Cloe estaba terminando el dibujo, el cual era una representación del lago del parque, que estaba lleno de varios tonos de color azul, al fondo del dibujo, en donde terminaba el lago, había varias flores que adornaban la orilla lejana del lago, seguidas por arboles de varios tonos de verde. En el lago se encontraban peces saltando en la superficie. Era un dibujo muy realista. A Cloe podrá haberle tomado tiempo para terminar aquella obra maestra anónima, pero valió la pena… desde que Cloe tenía 5 años, sus dibujos han ido mejorando cada día, e incluso hoy en la actualidad, siguen mejorando.

La artista estaba usando un azul ultramarino para agregarle sombreado a la superficie del agua

—Y… listo —Cloe dijo con una sonrisa, cuando le dio los toques finales a su dibujo. La chica de cabellos azules dedico unos momentos para poder contemplar su trabajo… aun sin darse cuenta de una pelirroja que veía a su dibujo desde atrás.

—Tu dibujo es hermoso, Cloe —Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡AH! —Cloe exclamo asustada, pero aun así mantuvo el block en sus manos.

—LosientoLosientoLosiento —Lindsay se disculpó, apenada de haber asustado a la artista.

Cloe se recompuso rápido del susto después de haber tomado un respiro.

—Lindsay, no debes de acercarte a las personas de esa manera… no sabes cómo pueden reaccionar —Cloe reprocho.

—Lo siento… —Lindsay dijo, apenada. Cloe suspiro.

—Lindsay, debes aprender a pensar más en la cosas. Es sencillo, solo te toma unos segundos —Cloe dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de animar a Lindsay.

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa cuando vio que su amiga no estaba enojada.

—Tú… dijiste que te gustaba mi dijo ¿Cierto? —Cloe dijo, intentando tener un tema de conversación.

—Si… Tu dibujo es hermoso… Bueno… siendo honestos… Cada vez que dibujas es algo hermoso —Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oye… eso es exactamente lo que te dije cuando cantaste tu canción anoche —Cloe expuso con una sonrisa.

—Oye… ¡Es cierto! —Lindsay expuso, dándose cuenta de ese divertido hecho.

—Apropósito… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lindsay?

—Oh… Bueno, Trent había dicho que viniste aquí para poder hacer un dibujo, y a mí me encantan tus dibujos. Por eso quise venir a ver que estabas dibujando.

— ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo por eso?

—Si —Lindsay respondió, conservando su sonrisa.

—Ya veo… Bueno… ya termine con mi dibujo… así que creo que ya podemos volver a casa… —Cloe concluyo.

—Si… creo que ya podemos irnos —la pelirroja dijo, luego de eso ayudo a Cloe a recoger sus materiales de dibujo…

Las chicas estaban en su camino de vuelta al departamento. Era un camino relativamente largo, por lo que Cloe y Lindsay tenían una conversación.

Las chicas entraron al departamento y podían ver que Kiet y Zak seguían jugando videojuegos.

Un pequeño estruendo las tomo por sorpresa.

***Kaboom***

—…Wow… —fue todo lo que Kiet dijo, había cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

—Lo hice… —Zak dijo en voz baja—. Lo hice —Zak dijo en un tono más alto, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro—. ¡Lo hice! —Zak empezó a celebrar… después de 20 derrotas consecutivas, Zak Lions finalmente derroto a Kiet Storms—. ¡Lo hice! ¡Finalmente te derrote Kiet! ¡Sí! —no pudo evitar regocijarse de sí mismo.

—Creo que Zak le ganó a Kiet. —Lindsay comento.

Cloe asistió con la cabeza

—Sigo siendo mejor que tú en los videojuegos —Kiet expuso.

— ¡No me importa! —Zak respondió, Aun feliz.

— ¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido? —una nueva voz dijo.

Esa voz provenía de Jeremy, quien estaba entrando al departamento desde la ventana que conectaba con la escalera contra incendios. En sus manos tenía una caja de herramientas.

—Mmmm… de hecho si, si tengo que hacer tanto ruido porque ¡le gane a Kiet! —el chico de cabello naranja siguió celebrando.

Kiet, Cloe y Jeremy rodaron los ojos simultáneamente, pero Lindsay dejo escapar una risita.

—Oye Jeremy… ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera? —Cloe cuestiono.

—Trent me llamo y me dijo que Fenzy saco la puerta de la azotea de sus bisagras… otra vez —Jeremy dijo, un poco cansado de la rutina.

— ¿Sabes? es muy lindo de tu parte que sigas arreglando la puerta por Fenzy. —Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa.

—Supongo… —Jeremy suspiro.

—Sí. Especialmente porque ninguno de nosotros podría reparar esa puerta tan rápido como tú lo haces, Jeremy —Lindsay elogio al chico de pelo castaño—. Además, no es solo aquella puerta, tú has reparado todo en este departamento: El televisor, el microondas, el refrigerador. El aire acondicionado. —Lindsay explico.

—La consola de videojuego —Kiet agrego—. Aunque eso es algo que yo mismo pude haber arreglado… incluso más rápido. —Kiet agrego en un susurro

—Por no mencionar que cuando hay fallas eléctricas, tú te las arreglas para que en nuestro departamento haya luz —Lindsay revelo.

—No es para tanto… —Jeremy empezaba a avergonzarse.

— ¡Claro que si es para tanto! Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, Jeremy. Una vez, yo había podido ver los planos de varios de tus inventos, y eran tan complejos que la única parte que lograba entender era el nombre —Lindsay dijo con una sonrisa.

—Creo que tienes razón… —Jeremy dijo.

—Lindsay tiene mucha razón, Jeremy —Fue el turno de Cloe para elogiar al inventor—. ¿Recuerdas cuando habías inventado aquella trampa eléctrica que había acabado con una docena de Kraangs? Eso fue grandioso. —Cloe dijo.

—Está bien… —Jeremy se sonrojo un poco.

Aunque a Jeremy le costara admitirlo, él poseía una inteligencia que superaba bastante el promedio para alguien de su edad. Jeremy era alguien con una gran creatividad e ingenio y parecía tener una solución para cualquier cosa, sobra decir que a Jeremy le iba muy bien en la escuela, incluso llego a saltarse dos grados escolares. A Jeremy le gustaba mucho la mecánica y la ciencia por lo que Jeremy decidió utilizar aquel enorme cerebro que tenía para poder inventar cosas desde los 5 años.

Zak seguía feliz por su victoria tras amargas derrotas, Kiet decidió seguir jugando videojuegos él solo, no falto mucho tiempo antes de que Trent y Fenzy entraran al departamento, después de haber practicado sus respectivas actividades lo suficiente.

—Oye Jeremy… gracias por arreglar la puerta… de nuevo —Fenzy dijo, un tanto apenada

— ¿Podrías intentar no romperla de nuevo? —pidió el chico

—No te prometo nada.

Cloe decidió unirse a la conversación

Lindsay solo se quedaba en silencio, mientras observaba a los miembros de su familia en un día típico. La escena podrá ser simple pero era suficiente para que Lindsay sonriera…

Pero había algo que faltaba en esa escena para que estuviera completa.

—Oigan chicos, ¿Dónde está Allison? —Lindsay preguntó.

* * *

**-07:00 a.m. Ciudad de New York: En las alcantarillas.-**

Michelangeló se encontraba acostado es su cama, despierto desde las 05:30 a.m. O, al menos, esa era la hora que su reloj despertador decía cuando dirigió su mirada al aparato. Ni siquiera Mikey sabía si se había despertado desde antes.

—No creo que nadie pueda culparme por tener problemas para dormir… —se escuchó un susurro en la habitación.

Toda la tristeza que Mikey sentía no solo le impidió tomar una buena noche de sueño, tal y como había predicho la tortuga, pero al mismo tiempo le impedía que si quiera intentara levantarse de la cama.

Miraba al techo, y, al mismo tiempo, no miraba nada.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

La alarma estaba programada para sonar todos los días a las 06:00 a.m. De ese modo Mikey tenía tiempo para preparar el desayuno para su padre, hermanos y hermana, pero hasta esa tarea que se veía tan simple debido a la rutina le parecía imposible de realizar a la tortuga.

_—Si no hago el desayuno: Mis hermanos intentaran hacerlo, y eso sería desastroso y divertido_ —Mikey pensó, pero después de un rato desecho ese motivo, era tonto hasta para él.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Pero Mikey luego empieza a recordar cuando April escuchaba sus penas cuando sus hermanos no lo hacían. Recordó cuando Allison y Lindsay lo encontraron en Central Park y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Splinter… Todos esos momentos hacían que Mikey se sintiera… diferente…

_—Una vez… el maestro Splinter me había dicho que las memorias son muy importantes… Tanto las más viejas como las más recientes…_ —la cabeza de Mikey se lleno de sentimientos contradictorios.

Por un lado, no podía solo dejar de lado sus sentimientos, sin importar que tan negativos fueran, porque hacer eso era muy difícil, hasta para alguien que le gusta sonreír. Pero el hecho de que a Mikey le gustara sonreír hiso que él quisiera intentar apartar esos sentimientos negativos. Ya habrá otro momento para confrontarlos.

Un momento en el que él no se sienta solo.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*CLICK*

Mikey finalmente se levantó y apago la alarma.

—Nunca entendí a qué se refería… hasta ahora —Mikey dijo con una sueva sonrisa.

A pesar de todo, Mikey decidió que no podía rendirse, era lo último que podía hacer.

La tortuga naranja trato de reunir todas las fuerzas para iniciar el día, y a pesar de que fueran pocas, eran suficientes.

Michelangeló salió de su habitación para hacer el desayuno…

Michelangeló estaba parado en frente de las puertas del laboratorio de Donnie, y, al igual que con Leo, estaba nervioso. Pero esta vez tenía menos dudas respecto a lo que tenía que hacer. Por lo que volvió a tomar un gran respiro y entro al laboratorio de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué hay, Donnie? —Mikey preguntó con su usual tono animado, cuando Donatello, quien estaba ocupado con unos químicos, volteo su mirada para confirmar que era Mikey.

Soltó un suspiro

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, Mikey? —Donnie pregunto, no estando de humor para que lo interrumpieran es medio de sus experimentos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso tu lindo y adorable hermano menor no puede entrar a tu laboratorio y pasar tiempo contigo? —Mikey pregunto con una gran sonrisa, pero Donatello todavía no estaba convencido, por lo que miro fijamente a Mikey.

Michelangeló capto la mirada, así que luego agrego:

—Bien… si me dejas quedarme en tu laboratorio: Prometo no molestarle, ni hacer ruido, ni tocar nada —dijo con su mano derecha levantada y la izquierda en su plastrón.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando hiso su promesa, pero abrió el derecho para ver si hubo algún cambio en la expresión de Donnie.

—…*Suspiro* De acuerdo… puedes quedarte, pero no me molestes —Donnie recalco.

Mikey asintió con una sonrisa…

Hubo un gran momento de silencio en el laboratorio, ya que Mikey había cumplido su promesa de no molestar a Donnie, pese a estar mortalmente aburrido. En cualquier caso, eso no ayudo que a Donatello le salieran bien sus experimentos. La tortuga de morado estaba experimentando para poder encontrar la fórmula correcta del retromutageno, pero como sus otros intentos, este fue un fracaso, La combinación de los químicos que la tortuga morada había usado con el mutageno provocaron que el producto…

Se volviera cristal.

— ¡No puede ser! —Donatello exclamo enojado, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

Donatello agarro el frasco con el cristal y se disponía a lanzarlo para que se estrellara contra la pared, pero finalmente suspiro y se contuvo de su momento de enojo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Donnie? —Mikey pregunto, preocupado por su hermano mayor.

—Mi experimento salió mal… ¡Otra vez! —Donnie grito, en un intento de dejar ir su frustración.

—Ah… descuida Donnie, sé que pronto encontraras una cura para el mutageno —Mikey trato de animar a su hermano como siempre.

— ¿No lo entiendes, Mikey? Los recipientes de mutageno se están acabando. A este paso ¡Nunca encontrare la cura! —Donnie exclamo frustrado.

—Sé cómo te sientes Donnie. Pero descuida, encontraras una solución —Mikey dijo con sinceridad—. Vamos, déjame ayudarte. Estoy seguro de que así podrás encontrar la cura más rápido —agrego después de levantarse de su silla y acercarse a Donnie.

A la tortuga de morado le disgusto dos cosas en la oración de la tortuga de naranja.

Primero, era más que obvio que Donatello no quería "ayuda", si así es como lo llamaba Mikey, para sus experimentos. Desde que eran niños, Donatello ya había descubierto su gran fascinación por la ciencia. Para él, la ciencia eran los dulces que todos los niños quieren comer, todo el día, todos los días. En más de una ocasión, el genio de morado intento que sus hermanos vieran la misma fascinación que él veía en la lógica y capacidad de raciocinio que implicaba la materia de la ciencia. A pesar de los miserables fallos parte de los tres, Mikey era el único que aun intentaba jugar con Donnie aquel juego que llamaba química.

Finalmente llego un punto en el que la tortuga más alta decidió rendirse y no volver a molestar a sus hermanos. El disfrutaba de la compañía de su único hermano menor, Pero tantos accidentes había ocurrido en el laboratorio que tuvo que acostumbrarse a trabajar completamente solo. Las torpezas de Mikey eran irritantes, pero siempre supo que sus intenciones eran buenas

La tortuga menor tenía plena confianza sobre la inteligencia de su hermano mayor. Donatello sabia eso, pero eso no lo ayudo a olvidar los malos recuerdos.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más molestaba a la tortuga alta.

—Por Favor, no hagas eso, Mikey —Donnie dijo, algo irritado.

— ¿El qué? —Mikey preguntó, confundido.

—Eso. El "Sé cómo te sientes Donnie" —Donnie recalco, imitando la voz de Mikey.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —Mikey volvió a preguntar, algo nervioso—. Y-yo si entiendo cómo te sientes Donnie, de verdad.

—No. No lo entiendes —La tortuga morada alzo la voz un poco—. Mikey, en caso de que no te dieras cuenta, April cuenta conmigo. Ella cuenta con que finalmente pueda encontrar una cura para su padre. Y… y cada vez que fallo… siento que le estoy fallando a April… —Donnie dijo en un tono más suave y triste.

Mikey estaba un poco inseguro sobre qué hacer, pero decidió no abandonar a Donnie.

—Donnie, créeme cuando te digo que se exactamente cómo te sientes. De verdad, y… y realmente me gustaría ayudarte a encontrar una cura para el mutageno —el menor dijo con optimismo.

De verdad creyó que esas palabras serian suficiente para animar a su hermano.

Se equivocó.

— ¡Deja de decir eso, Mikey! —Donatello exclamo, sorprendiendo una vez más a Mikey—. Deja de fingir que entiendes como me siento, por favor. Tú realmente no entiendes lo que se siente fallarles a los demás. De decepcionar a los demás. Deja de fingir que realmente te importa lo que la gente piense de ti —Donatello disparo, no estando feliz.

—Pe-pero Donnie… yo si te entiendo… ¿Po-por qué te enojas conmigo? Yo solo trato de ayudarte —Mikey dijo, nervioso.

Michelangeló intentaba no demostrarlo, pero Donatello estaba siendo cosas que le dolían.

A Michelangeló si le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él, de otro modo: Él no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que hiso por sus hermanos: Pelear contra el Pie, contra el Kraang, Contra las Avispas, Contra las Ardillas… Intentar cambiar su forma de ser con el mutageno. Al menos, esa era la forma en la que lo veía

—A mí… si me importa… —termino, con leve tristeza.

—Eso no es cierto, Mikey. A ti realmente no te interesa lo que la gente piense de ti. Si así fuera el caso, procurarías hacer todo tu esfuerzo por ellos. No simplemente te quedarías perdido en tus pensamientos hasta que finalmente reacciones solo para darte cuenta de que cometiste otro error. Como siempre —Donnie dijo irritado.

Era obvio que la frustración de haber fallado todos estos días empeoraba el estado de ánimo de Donnie, por eso, no se estaba dando cuenta de que le estaba haciendo a su hermano.

—Nunca te tomas nada con seriedad, y siempre te preguntas por qué los demás estas siendo malos contigo, cuando todo lo que estas habiendo es decirte la verdad. Siempre actúas sin pensar las cosas, sin pensar en los demás, y al final nunca quieres ver las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Todo lo que Donatello quería era tener tiempo para pensar las cosas. Cuando lo hiciera, se daría cuenta de lo injusto de que estaba siendo con Michelangeló. Se disculparía, obviamente, y haría lo que fuera por tratar de compensarlo.

Pero esta vez, o alguna otra vez, no sería así de fácil.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando Cabeza de Piel se fue? —Mikey cuestiono.

El menor se había sorprendido a si mismo con lo que acaba de salir de su boca. Durante todo este tiempo, Mikey temía que ese tema volviera a salir a la luz. En algún momento se había dado cuenta de que sería inevitable, y desde que había tomado la decisión de exponer la verdad, supo que debía prepararse para hablar de Cabeza de Piel con alguien, con Donatello, en específico. El problema era que no estaba listo, por eso, muy en su interior, un poco de miedo empezaba a crecer hasta que finalmente se reflejaría en su rostro, en sus gestos, en sus palabras. Pero ni Mikey ni Donnie se habían dado cuenta.

No aun.

— ¿Cabeza de Piel? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con nada? —el mayor pregunto, en una mescla de irritación y confusión.

— No te das cuenta ¿Verdad? … ¿O simplemente no quieres darte cuenta? —Mikey no pudo evitarlo, pero él estaba hablando con aspereza

—Mikey ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Donatello pregunto, igual de áspero.

—Estoy hablando de la Celda de Energía. Del Tortumovil. De cómo perdiste la celda y de que en un intento de recuperarla: ¡Cabeza de Piel se fue!

La tortuga de morado no pudo evitar retroceder un paso después de ver la repentina exclamación de su hermano menor. Él nunca había visto a Mikey actuar así, rara vez lo veía molesto, incluso cuando no podía disfrutar del último pedazo de pizza que quedaba. Claro que el recordaba con lujo de detalle el día en el que el reptil gigante fue transportado, otra vez, a la Dimensión X. Fue un día malo para todos, pero hasta Donnie debía admitir que no había considerado en como Mikey, la persona más cercana a Cabeza de Piel, se sentiría al respecto. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que Mikey hubiera estado destrozado, pero esa idea no le había pasado por la cabeza a ninguno de sus hermanos. El hecho de que descubrieran que April era el objetivo del Kraang pudo haber sido una prioridad en sus mentes, pero en los días posteriores, todos se olvidaron de Mikey bastante rápido. Sin embargo, hay no era donde acaban las sorpresas para Donatello. Nunca, en todo este tiempo, se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que, de algún modo, el desafortunado final que el reptil gigante sufrió tuvo que ver, directa o indirectamente con Donatello.

Donnie no sabía cuál de todas esas cosas lo había impresionado más. En cualquier caso, empezaba a incomodarse un poco.

— Mikey… ¿me… me estas culpando por lo que paso? —Donnie le temía la respuesta.

El mencionado no respondió en el acto, solo se quedó viendo a su hermano con ojos que destellaban enojo y tristeza a la vez.

—Dices que yo nunca pienso en las cosas, en lo serio que debía tomármelas o en las consecuencias que debería de enfrentarme. Pero solo porque no siempre me concentre en ese tipo de cosas no quiere decir que no me importen —Mikey comenzó—. Sé que cometo errores, siempre lo supe, también sabía que era el que más los cometía, pero eso tampoco me detuvo, ¿Por qué? Porque también sabía que siempre podía contar con mis hermanos para apoyarme cuando cometía errores, como cuando yo lo hacía cuando ustedes cometían los suyos. Pensé que estaríamos juntos siempre…pensé que me apoyarían siempre… —la mirada del menor decayó—… pero me equivoque.

Aunque Mikey no lo vio, Donnie abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.

—Desde que fuimos a la superficie, todo empezó a cambiar, nos empezamos a separar porque empezábamos a descubrir cosas que nos gustaban solo a nosotros y no a los demás. Y no solo estoy hablando de cosas, sino de las personas que conocíamos. April, Casey, Karai… todos ustedes tenían a alguien en quien pensar… todos tenían un amigo con el cual hablar… Pero yo no… Creí que Bradford y Cabeza de Piel estarían de mi lado siempre… pero Chris no solo me traiciono… sino que Cabeza de Piel se fue… Me sentí muy solo… me sentí increíblemente solo, pero pensé que lo superaría pronto cuando ustedes me apoyasen con esto… pero ninguno de ustedes lo hiso —la voz de Mikey se endureció—. Todo lo que ustedes hicieron fue criticarme por mi error y decirme una y otra vez que debería de ser más cuidadoso. Sé que metí la pata, no necesito que nadie tenga que recordarme que soy el que más comete errores. Todo lo que yo quería era un amigo, y pensé que Chris seria ese amigo, Pensé que Chris si me entendería, Rapha lo dijo el mismo, ¡ni siquiera ustedes me entienden! —exclamo—. Rapha fue el único que intento apoyarme, aunque sea un poco, pero ni siquiera él pudo evitar recordarme otra vez que fue mi culpa. Tú y Leonardo ni siquiera se molestaron en decirme algo o solo estar ahí para mí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Nada de lo que acaba de decir sorprendió mas a Donatello que el hecho de que Mikey, al que se le ocurrió los apodos de Leo, Rapha, Donnie y el suyo propio, se hubiera referido a algunos de sus hermanos por su nombre completo.

—Trate de demostrarles a ustedes que puedo aprender de mis errores, por eso no quería que lo ocurrido con ese tonto me afectara. No me permitir llorar, nunca. Luego conocimos a Cabeza de Piel, pero creo que sería más correcto decir que fui yo el que lo conoció. Ustedes lo hubieran dejado que el lidiara solo con el Kraang —Mikey no pudo evitar decir lo último con un poco de desprecio—. Ninguno de ustedes pudo entender que él en realidad no era un monstruo. No era su culpa que su mutación le afectara la cabeza. Creí que al menos Raphael trataría de entender lo que se siente tener problemas de ira, pero ustedes lo hubieran dejado… solo… —Mikey sintió la última palabra que dijo cuándo la dijo.

—Mikey... yo... —el mayor trato de decir algo en lugar de quedarse parado, viendo como su hermano menor, su único hermano menor, es estaba deprimiendo con cada palabra.

Era muy difícil que a Donatello se le escaparan los pequeños detalles, era uno de sus mejores atributos. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que esa habilidad fallo completamente en veces de las que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Mikey no le permitió hablar.

* * *

**-07:00 p.m. Ciudad de New York: En la superficie.-**

Para Allison, el baile y la libertad eran sinónimos.

La chica estaba ejecutando varias poses de ballet al son de "Don´t you worry child". Se aseguraba de cuidar cada paso y detalle al máximo, pero aun así, podía disfrutar de realizar una de las actividades que toda niña soñaba con hacer. La chica hacia desde piruetas hasta varios giros consecutivos. Hacia splits en el aire y, cuando la música alcanzaba sus puntos más intensos, realizaba varios movimientos acrobáticos tales como handstands, volteretas, y varias posiciones que parecían ser de yoga. El Ballet y el baile acrobático eran una de las cosas que más amaba Allison. Con sus libros, podía conocer muchas historias, pero con sus bailes, podía contar esas historias. Esos gustos eran lo más normal de su vida, por no decir que es lo único normal en su vida. El baile era para Allison lo que para Lindsay es el canto, y siempre ha sido de ese modo desde que la rubia tenía cuatro años.

Allison estaba utilizando un top y un short de ejercicio para bailar, ambos de color negro. Para que su cabello no interfiriera, se lo ato a una simple y funcional cola de caballo. Luego de haber salido de su casa, se había dirigido al restaurant de Murakami-San para un rápido almuerzo. Por fin había probado la tan famosa pizza Gyoza que April le había comentado. Los rumores que Allison escucho sobre aquel alimento se quedaron cortos en comparación que cuando los había probado. Después de almorzar, la chica había decidido ir a un estudio de baile abierto al público los fines de semana, y se había quedado a practicar allí desde entonces. Había tomado unos cuantos descansos después de haber danzado un poco, pero en ningún momento quiso dejar de practicar.

—Si tan solo socializar con otros fuera tan fácil como bailar… —Pensó en voz alta.

—Socializar con otros es fácil. Tú eres la que complica las cosas.

Decir que la rubia no esperaba una respuesta era más que obvio.

La sorpresa seguía en el rostro de Allison cuando se volvió en dirección de la voz, pero sus expresiones se relajaron cuando vio que se trataba de Lindsay. Jeremy estaba detrás de ella cuando cerró la puerta.

—En serio Lindsay, deberías de dejar de sorprender a las personas de ese modo —el genio la reprimió cuando cerró la puerta del salón.

Lindsay dejo escapar una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Q… qué estás haciendo aquí? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—Vinimos a buscarte —la pelirroja respondió.

—No… Lindsay vino a buscarte, y me pidió que la acompañara sin razón alguna —el castaño corrigió cuando reacomodo sus gafas.

—Ya deja de quejarte —Lindsay hizo un puchero—. Ya estás aquí.

— ¿Por qué vinieron a buscarme? ¿Me necesitan para algo? —Alli cuestiono.

—No, no es eso. Es solo que no te había visto desde esta mañana, y quise saber dónde estabas.

—No fue difícil saber que estarías en un estudio de danza —Jeremy agrego.

—Wow… ¿soy así de predecible? —pregunto la rubia con una expresión aburrida.

—Por supuesto que no, Allison —Jeremy dijo con una sonrisa—. Eres más predecible que eso.

A pesar de que sabía que solo era una broma, Allison no pudo evitar darle una expresión de molestia hacia el chico.

—Sabía que tendrías esa expresión —la sonrisa de Jeremy solo creció.

Ahora Alli soltó un suspiro.

—Hehehehe… Jeremy ¿Podrías buscar unas botellas de agua? —Lindsay pidió.

—Sí, claro —se encogió de hombros—. Solo espero que este tipo de cosas no sean la razón por la que me trajiste aquí.

Agrego antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Por qué trajiste a Jeremy, Lindsay?

—La verdad… no estoy segura.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí. Quiero decir, la idea de traer a Jeremy me pasó por la cabeza apenas salí a buscarte. Primero pensé en ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Pero luego pensé ¿Po qué no?

Lindsay se encogió de hombros.

Allison suspiro.

— ¿Sabes? A veces es muy difícil entablar una conversación contigo cuando ni siquiera tú sabes de que estas hablando. —se dirigió a la laptop que hacía sonar la música para apagarla.

—Sé que no soy un libro fácil de leer, pero me gusta pensar que eso es una de las muchas cosas que me hacen Lindsay Holiday —la pelirroja sonrió.

—Sí, pero… no es solo lo difícil que es para los demás leerte. Sino lo fácil que es para ti leer a los demás —Alli deshizo su cola de caballo—. Para ti siempre fue fácil entender las emociones y los problemas de los demás. Incluso cuando ellos mismos no entienden sus emociones o no saben que tienen problemas.

—Bueno… siendo justos, todos tienen problemas intentando entender sus propios sentimientos. Incluyéndome —revelo—. Por eso me alegra tener a personas como tú, Zak y a los demás en mi vida. —sonrió Lindsay.

_— ¿Personas como yo? —_después de haberlo pensando un momento, Alli creyó que esa frase no pudo haber estado más errada.

—Creo que hubiera tenido más sentido que hubieras traído a Zak contigo en lugar de Jeremy —Dijo finalmente.

—Bueno, Zak todavía estaba feliz de haberle ganado a Kiet en los videojuegos, así que no quise interrumpir su cómico baile de victoria —informo la menor—. Además, no importa a quien haya traído conmigo, cualquiera de ustedes es una buena compañía. Aprendo algo nuevo de cualquiera de ustedes.

—Me gustaría poder aprender cosas de ti como tú aprendes de mí… —la rubia susurro.

— ¿Huh? Pero Allison, eres una de las personas más listas que conozco. Es decir, Jeremy y Cloe son más inteligentes que tú, pero aun así eres muy lista. —Lindsay se confundió.

—Si… pero ser inteligente no significa saberlo todo… Obviamente, no se mucho en cuanto a socialización se refiere.

—Pero… creí que habías hecho una amiga en la escuela... Creo que su nombre era April.

—No, Lindsay. Yo fue educada y amable con April, así como intento ser educada con las personas que conozco. Nuestra única relación fue aquel proyecto de ciencias. Más allá de eso, nuestras interacciones sociales las iniciaba ella.

—Pero eso no significa que ustedes dos no sean amigas.

—Creo que no… no estoy segura… —era muy difícil que Allison no encontrara las palabras.

—Alli, tú eres capaz de socializar con los demás y entender sus problemas. Es solo que no estas acostumbrada a eso como yo. ¿Acaso olvidaste que, gracias a ti, Mikey se siente mejor? —Lindsay remarco.

—Creo que eso fue más bien gracias a ti. Yo solo remarque todo lo que tú dijiste.

—Aun así, sé que eres capaz.

—Desearía poder convérseme a mí misma de eso.

—Yo lo hare por ti —la pelirroja sonrió, y Alli la imito—. Sé que tienes problemas para entender a los demás, pero puedo enseñarte a tener empatía por otros. Ustedes siempre me enseñan cosas a mí, ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ustedes.

Jeremy entro al salón de baile con tres botellas de agua. Lindsay se dirigió a él y puso sus manos en los hombros del chico, pero miraba a Allison.

—Mira a Jeremy, por ejemplo. Gracias a él, he aprendido un montón de cosas que jamás he oído o entendido en mi vida. Todo gracias a la enorme paciencia que él tiene conmigo. —explico—. Él es un genio, pero le cuesta admitirlo, sin embargo, todos intentamos enseñarle a tener más confianza en sí mismo.

—Mmmm… ¿me perdí de algo? —el genio estaba claramente confundido.

—Si —Alli dijo.

—Hay cosas en las que somos buenos, y hay cosas en las que no somos muy buenos. No importa cuántas cosas hemos logrado o cuantos errores hemos cometido, siempre y cuando nuestras intenciones sean buenas.

Allison solo podía mirar a la sonrisa de la más pequeña. Lindsay era torpe, distraída y la concentración no era su fuerte, pero la determinación sí, eso era lo que le había ayudado en sus misiones contra el kraang, incluso cuando muchas veces debía quedarse atrás para no arruinar algo. Aun así, nada de eso la detenía. Pero todas esas cosas pasaban de lado cuando hablamos del optimismo de la chica. Lindsay siempre ha tratado de ser ese soporte que todo el mundo utilizaría para poder sobrellevar las difíciles situaciones que tenían que vivir. Lindsay era ese hombro que todo el mundo utilizaría para llorar. Alli, sin embargo, sabía que ni siquiera alguien como Lindsay no podía evitar verse afectada por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, alguien como ella también necesitaba de un hombro. En más de una ocasión, Alli quiso ayudarla, pero entender las emociones ajenas nunca había sido su fuerte, ni siquiera cuando dichos sentimientos eran causados por su mala experiencia con el Kraang.

—_La misma cosa afecta de manera diferente a diferentes personas—_pensó.

Sin embargo, había un chico de cabello y ojos naranjas que si sabía cómo ayudar a una persona que todo lo que quiere es ayudar a los demás.

— ¡Ah! —Lindsay exclamo de la nada.

Jeremy no dijo nada, ya que se sorprendió lo suficiente como para enmudecer.

— ¡¿Q… qué pasa?! — Allison logro preguntar.

— ¡Se me ocurrió una gran idea! —Lindsay revelo—. Debemos volver al departamento.

—En serio, ¿podría alguien decirme que está pasando? —Jeremy parecía perdido.

— ¿Vas a cambiar la canción del concurso? —Zak cuestiono.

Él estaba sentado en el medio del sofá del departamento, con Cloe a su derecha y Kiet a su izquierda. Los demás estaban parados alrededor del sofá, todos mirando a Lindsay.

—Sip —respondió la pelirroja.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Si apenas ayer te habías decidido por una canción —Cloe expuso.

—Cierto. Pero… supongo que cambie de opinión. —de algún modo, Lindsay parecía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te hiso que cambiaras de opinión? —Kiet parecía confundido.

—Bueno, cada vez que canto, me gusta que sea una canción con un buen mensaje —quiso explicar.

—Oye, sé que no soy la persona más musical que conozco, pero tu otra canción también tenía un buen mensaje. —Fenzy comento.

—Sí, pero esta canción también tiene un mensaje, uno que sería más apropiado compartir con las personas del público. La canción que cante ayer era una más personal. La cante para ustedes, chicos. —Explico con una sonrisa—. No es algo que quiera compartir con extraños, solo con ustedes.

— ¿Pero qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —Trent cuestiono—. Te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que eres muy terca con tus canciones.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —Lindsay parecía algo insegura,—. Pero supongo que finalmente quise escuchar el consejo de Cloe y pensar un poco más en las cosas —termino su oración.

—Y esa canción es… —Cloe inicio, había una sonrisa en su cara por el comentario de Lindsay.

Como respuesta, Lindsay saco el Mp4 que siempre traía en el bolsillo de su sudadera e hizo sonar la música para, una vez más, ella cantar la letra.

**Lindsay:**

What have I done?

I wish I could run,

away from this ship going under.

Just trying to help

hurt everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

´Cause my best intentions

keep making a mess of things,

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

_—Yo nunca hubiera abandonado a nadie que me necesitase, incluso si realmente no conozco a esa persona, yo jamás dejaría que sufriera solo. NO estoy hablando solo de Cabeza de Piel, hubiera ayudado a cualquiera que estuviese siendo atacado por el kraang. Porque a diferencia de ustedes, yo si se lo que se siente estar solo, que nadie te entienda, o que a nadie le importe. —Mikey espeto._

_Para Donatello se sintió como la peor de las acusaciones._

_—Tú dices que no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, o de como mis acciones pueden afectar a los demás, pero si algo de eso fuera cierto, no hubiera ayudado a Cabeza de Piel con el Kraang, o no hubiera sugerido que lo lleváramos a la guarida. Tu solo dices que no me importa porque no me concentro tanto como debería, o porque no me concentro en las misiones o en el entrenamiento o en lo que sea. ¡Pues lamento que cometa errores! Sé que tengo problemas en hacer ciertas cosas, y que, por culpa de eso, las cosas se ponen más difíciles. Pero creí que ustedes tratarían de ser tan comprensivos conmigo como yo lo he sido con ustedes. Pero April y Cabeza de Piel eran los que hacían eso. ¡Y él se fue!_

Can I start again, with my fate again?

Cause I can't go back and undo this

I just have to stay and face mistakes,

But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

_—Pensé que ustedes me apoyarían. Pensé que no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo triste si mis hermanos se dieran cuenta de que perdí a un amigo, porque todo lo que necesitaba era su apoyo. Pero no solo Cabeza de Piel se fue, me sentí más solo que nunca porque a ustedes no les importaba tanto como a mí, era obvio que ninguno de ustedes me entendería, porque ninguno de ustedes era realmente amigo de Cabeza de Piel. Ni siquiera pudiste darte cuenta de lo mucho que significo esa celda de energía para mí —el enojo y la decepción eran crecientes en la voz del quelonio menor._

What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

_— ¿La… la celda de energía? Ca… Cabeza de Piel nos la dio a nosotros para cuidarla… —Donnie estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguir cada palabra que Mikey decía. Aun no entendía que tenía que ver la conversación que estaban teniendo con el incidente que le paso al reptil gigante._

_Pero Michelangeló lo sacaría de sus dudas._

_— ¡Cabeza de Piel me dio a MI la Celda de Energía! El confió en que fuera yo el que la cuidara. A diferencia de ustedes, él no pensaba que yo no era capaz de hacer nada por mí mismo. Él sabía que tenía cosas malas, pero también sabía que tenía cosas buenas. Eso fue suficiente para el para creer en mí._ _Tú ni siquiera me habías preguntado si estaba bien que usaras la celda como motor del Tortumovil. Solo quería recuperarla cuando la perdiste. Cabeza de Piel quiso recuperarla cuando la perdiste. Y sin importar que tan mal me haya sentido porque se haya ido, no quise decirte nada al respecto por temor a Herirte._

So I throw up my fists,

Throw a punch in the air,

_Donnie se había arrepentido de cada palabra que había dicho. Tenía razón en los defectos de su único hermano menor, pero había pasado por alto todas sus virtudes. Quería enmendar sus errores, quería corregir el peor cálculo que había hecho._

_Quería abrazar a su hermano y decirle: "Lo siento"_

_Pero Mikey retrocedió__._

And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!

Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer

—Así que no digas cosas como que no me importa lo que pueda pasar. Porque ustedes son mis hermanos. ¡Y eso significa que todos ustedes me importan!

And finally someone will see how much I care!

What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?

and all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?

To get it right?

Aunque no lo demostró, la pelirroja termino su canción con una leve tristeza que volvió a aparecer en su mente.

Era una tristeza familiar.

_Mikey se fue silenciosamente del laboratorio, con un rostro que reflejaba monotonía y tristeza. Y Donnie no pudo detenerlo._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Fin.** La espera podrá haber sido larga, pero me alegra decir que termine otro capítulo de esta historia. Bueno… Está de más decir que Donatello está en las mismas que Leonardo. Ya solo nos falta Raphael y creo que todos ustedes pueden hacerse una idea de cómo terminara todo… No se sientan mal, las cosas se arreglaran entre los hermanos… pero tendrán que espera antes de que algo este siquiera cerca de mejorar. No, Lindsay todavía no encontró la canción correcta, por favor, sean pacientes… bueno no tendrán que ser tan pacientes, ya en el próximo capítulo podremos finalmente ver el concurso, hay sabremos cual es la canción de Lindsay Solo espero que pueda hacer algo que les guste a todos ustedes y quiero que sepan que estoy abierto a la crítica, si tienen algo que corregir, siéntanse libres de expresarlo, tratare de ser lo más receptivo posible. Hay algo que de verdad quisiera preguntarles. Ustedes consideran que Allison es una Mary Sue ¿Si o No? ¿Por qué? Espero puedan responder a esta pregunta.

Disclaimer: No soy el escritor de "Get it Right". Los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Adam Anders, Nikki Hassman y Peer Åström.

* * *

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista:** Me alegra que para ti, todo el tiempo tuviste que esperar haya valido la pena. De verdad me alegra que a diferencia de las demás personas, tú me dejes un review cada vez que puedes. Sé que la situación entre Mikey y Leo no está en el mejor de los momentos, tampoco lo está con Donnie y tampoco lo estará con Raphael. Voy a ser franco contigo, va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que las cosas estén cerca de mejorar, un buen tiempo. En cuanto a Allison y su familia, te garantizo que todos ellos tendrán un papel importante en la historia, solo se paciente, si te soy franco, a veces me da un poco de miedo que Allison resulte ser una Mary Sue, pero la verdad espero poder hacer algo en la historia que erradique esa posibilidad. Solo espero poder hacer algo bien escrito, mantener las características de los personajes de la serie y poder definir mejor a Allison conforme pase la historia. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte desde ahora. Te tengo una sorpresa preparada en el próximo capítulo. De verdad espero que te guste. Créeme, de verdad espero que te guste la sorpresa… pero si por alguna razón no te llegase a gustar la sorpresa… solo quiero decir esto. Por lo que más quieras. ¡NO ME VAYAS A DEMANDAR!

**Bad Girl:** Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario, quien quiera que seas. Espero poder encantarte con el resto de la historia. Yo solo quiero que sepas que siempre que tengas algo que escribirme en un review, ten toda la libertad de hacerlo. Quiero que tengas en mente que estoy abierto a la crítica constructiva. Espero que pueda seguir haciendo un buen trabajo. Otra vez gracias por el comentario.


End file.
